


Special unit - special bond

by meanie_nim



Series: Special unit - special bond [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Police, Bonding, Chaptered, Confused Jeon Wonwoo, Dramedy, Fluff and Angst, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Love/Hate, M/M, Protectiveness, SWAT Team, Slow Burn, curse words, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 57,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanie_nim/pseuds/meanie_nim
Summary: After moving from his hometown, Mingyu joins Wonwoo´s SWAT team. For reasons that have happened in the past, Wonwoo has absolutely no interest in the newcomer and tries to distance himself as much as possible. But everything comes differently and Mingyu makes Wonwoo´s already crazy world even more crazier.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 1 👮🏻♂️🚔🔫

His brown eyes were similar to those of a soft looking puppy, he was at least a head taller than him, wearing a mischievous grin on his face. At no time Wonwoo would have guessed that this giant, about mid-20 year old guy, who was currently standing in front of him, belonged to a SWAT team. Only the black uniform including vest, tag and a gun holster revealed his true professional identity. 

"I'm police officer Kim Mingyu, tactical special unit. Nice to meet you. I hope we will-"

Wonwoo ignored the extended hand. "I really don´t care," he interrupted the guy harshly before turning his attention back to his locker, trying to find his wallet.

The giant puppy-like guy was the last thing Wonwoo needed right now. Grabbing his wallet, he shut his locker but the new kid hadn't moved at all, keeping a friendly expression on his face despite Wonwoo´s harsh reply.

"Why are you still standing here?" Taking a closer look, Wonwoo noticed that this Kim Mingyu was an attractive, well-built policeman and he definitely didn´t fit into a SWAT team. He wondered how many people this guy had already softened with his warm aura. Wonwoo would never be one of them.

"As far as I could tell, we're both in the same unit. So I' m looking forward to work with you." 

Wonwoo could not endure his enthusiasm. "There are six other people in this unit. Why don't you just go waste someone else's time?" 

For one milisecond the smile of the new officer vanished. For one milisecond Wonwoo got a bad feeling about his own attitude, but he would be careful not to open himself up to anyone again. In order not to get hurt like in the past, it was the best not to let this newcomer get to him in the first place. 

"I've already said Hi to everyone else. Are you Korean as well by the way?“

Wonwoo closed his eyes for a moment, resisting to throw another insult at that guy. He grabbed his cap, placing it backwards on his head. "Listen, I'm not the type for small talk or making friends at work, okay? Spare yourself the trouble." 

Their eyes met briefly and Wonwoo didn't miss how genuine Mingyu's smile was. Although he didn't know that guy he could tell exactly what he was currently feeling by glancing into his brown orbs. Pretty sure he was disappointed to be greeted like that into a new team by an asshole called Jeon Wonwoo.

"Try it with John. He's pretty chatty and always looks for someone to hang out with," he mumbled, before walking out of the dressing room. 

"I know who is not acting very nice to our new colleague."

Wonwoo pushed Timothy away from himself. His 15 years older team leader and colleague joined him in the hall. The dark bearded officer was smirking at him. "You are really cold, mister. The new guy seems to be pretty decent." 

Wonwoo lowered his cap. "Decent isn't enough to be in a SWAT team."

Timothy laughed while adjusting his vest. "Jeon, this boy is 24 years old and was practically born into a SWAT family. His uncle and his father both worked for the special unit. He has already experience for 2 years and was one of the best officer's in his hometown."

Wonwoo opened the door to the dining room, letting Timothy go in first. "Then why is he here now? Every relocation means he is running away from something that happened in his past."

Timothy laughed with a deep voice which could fill the whole room. "In which self-help book did you read that, Jeon?“ He paused, taking a bowl, handing one to Wonwoo as well. "Kim Mingyu was apparently very loved in his old unit. Although he is still young, he just has what it takes and it is rumored that he saved an older colleague's life, throwing himself into the shooting lane."

Wonwoo shook his head. A wannabe hero who did daring actions was really something he didn't need at all. He already had his experience with a guy like that and it didn't end well. Wonwoo surely didn't want to live through something like that ever again. 

When they sat down at the table, Mingyu was walking into the room with a wide smile on his face. Sticking to his side was the only woman in the SWAT team, Jennifer Cooley. The redheaded policewoman, working in another unit and normally showing little interest in male officers, couldn't turn her eyes away from the new guy. 

Wonwoo sighed, taking a sip of his juice.

"You should give him a chance. He has nothing to do with anything that happened half a year ago, Jeon. Besides, he's your age. Maybe you'll finally find a friend?" 

Wonwoo gave his older colleague a glare. "First, I have friends and second, just because someone is my age doesn't mean that I-" He stopped talking when Mingyu approached the table to sit right next to Timothy, opposite him. 

"This seat is still free, isn't it?" he asked charmingly, smiling at the others.

Wonwoo didn't even blink, but Timothy smiled back at Mingyu before nodding. "But surely, Officer Kim. Sit down and join us."

Jennifer seated herself next to Wonwoo while throwing not so secret glances to Mingyu.

"I am surprised to see you join us, Jen," Wonwoo remarked sarcastically without looking up from his plate. "Normally you never sit with us," he added, getting kicked under the table. 

"Oh, I had asked her if she'd like to eat with me,“ Mingyu replied, making Wonwoo look up to him.

He already couldn't handle his smiling face and good mood anymore. "And who asked you to sit here?" Yes, that was unneccassary and he almost started to hate himself for behaving like an asshole but he couldn´t stop.

"Wonwoo!" Timothy and Jennifer shouted at the same time. "What's gotten into you?"

Wonwoo looked back at his plate, trying to get two peas on his fork. 

"You have to excuse him. He can be like a grumpy cat sometimes, but he's actually a nice guy if he wants to,“ Timothy apologised for him while Wonwoo could feel Mingyu´s eyes on him. 

"Unfortunately he only wants that every leap year," Jennifer added, receiving a glare in return. He was not really close to her, but she was always pretty cheerful and didn't get on his nerves- until now.

"That's not a problem. Everyone can have a bad day. So your name is Wonwoo? You forgot to tell me that earlier," Mingyu replied in a friendly way and Wonwoo couldn't help but stare at the newcomer in surprise.

Why the hell was he still so nice to him? He wouldn't even blame Mingyu if he'd yell back at him- he would have deserved it. But with his stupid smile and his stupid brown eyes he made Wonwoo even more furious. 

"I am not having a bad day and I didn't forget to tell you my name. That was quite intentional."

Timothy laughed to loosen the mood. "Wonwoo is very special. He has some problems to open up towards new people. Don't take that personally. Tell us something about you, Mingyu."

Wonwoo stood up. He couldn´t stand the atmosphere anymore -though he created it in the first place. "You guys keep chatting. I still have somewhere to go before break is over." He quickly looked at Timothy who was shaking his head with a smile before leaving the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Mingyu couldn't get that good looking policeman out of his head. Normally, he would always bitch back if somebody would act so unfriendly towards him for no reason, but something held him back when it came to Wonwoo. The latter seemed cold on the outside, but there was something warm in his eyes. 

Mingyu wanted to know what was going on inside the head of this guy. He wanted to understand why Wonwoo was acting like an asshole towards him. Apart from that, he seemed to be the only one of his unit close to his age and Mingyu wouldn't mind talking to a peer from time to time. 

After the break was over and his unit was free to exercise in the gym, Mingyu was thinking how he could approach Wonwoo without pushing this guy even further away from himself. He was experienced, he knew how important it was to have strong relationships within a SWAT unit. 

Entering the gym, Mingyu immediately spotted Wonwoo exercising at a weight machine. He was wearing the black SWAT shirt, some grey shorts and his cap that made him look like a bad guy. Mingyu scratched the back of his head in a flustered manner, forcing himself to stop staring at him. Handsome people like Wonwoo always made him a little shy. 

"Hey, newbie, you want to join me at the weight bench?" John asked, coming out of nowhere, placing his arm around his shoulder. He had warmly welcomed Mingyu to the team early in the morning and made him feel that he was really needed here. 

When Mingyu passed Wonwoo with John in tow, he caught him peering at him through the mirror.

"Don't worry about him. He needs some time to warm up with new colleagues. Don't take that personally," John defended Wonwoo, noticing them gazing at each other.

Mingyu nodded. Wonwoo seemed to be liked by his colleagues. So he couldn't be a complete asshole.

Lost in thought, Mingyu bumped his ankle against the weight bench as they arrived at the other side of the gym.

"Fuck dude, that must have hurt. Are you okay?" John placed a hand on Mingyu´s back while the latter crouched down to caress his hurt ankle.

"I am alright, always a little clumsy." He shouldn't worry so much about Wonwoo. It was his first day at work and he couldn't be distracted about some guy who seemed to hate him already.

-

"So why'd you move? Because of love? Or did you just need a change?" John had sat on the weight bench beside him and even after minutes have passed, he wasn't showing any signs that he would start exercising soon. 

"For family reasons," Mingyu let out exhausted. Exercising and talking at the same time was not an easy thing to do. 

"So, love after all? But you're not married yet, are you?“

Mingyu put down his weights, wiping his forehead with a towel. "Shouldn't you be exercising as well?" 

John laughed. "I got it. You avoid the question. No problem, dude. We've only known each other for a few hours, you don't have to reveal everything private about yourself yet."

Mingyu smiled at him before taking a look around in the gym. His other colleagues were all exercising, but he couldn't find Timothy. He liked the leader already. Although he was an authority figure, he seemed to put himself on the same level as his colleagues. 

Mingyu´s eyes fell on the water dispenser at the front. "I get something to drink. Do you want something as well?“

John nodded before finally picking up two weights. 

Wonwoo seemed to have the same idea, because as Mingyu made his way towards the water dispenser, his new colleague approached from the opposite direction with a cup in his hand as well.

When Wonwoo noticed him, he stopped and for a moment Mingyu expected him to turn around and walk away. To his surprise, he did not.

Mingyu positioned himself next to him, holding out his cup as well. "Can you fill mine up for me too while you're at it?" he asked politely, awaiting a stupid remark. 

To his surprise, Wonwoo wordlessly grabbed Mingyu´s cup, holding it under the water dispenser. "You could easily have done that by yourself," he murmured without taking his eyes off the cup.

Mingyu didn't bother to reply but took the chance to get a closer look at Wonwoo´s side profile. He was really handsome and kinda hot. He was prettier than Jennifer and therefore definitely the most beautiful human being in this police station -as far as he could tell after the first day.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Wonwoo suddenly asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

Mingyu got startled, not noticing that Wonwoo was handing him his full cup, waiting for him to take it. Flustered, Mingyu reached for it. "You're handsome. I like to stare at pretty people,“ he babbled without thinking twice.

Wonwoo widened his eyes in shock. "W-What are y-you talking about?“

Mingyu suddenly felt sick. Why had he just said that? And did he really say it out loud? He cursed inwardly. He often said things that should better have stayed in his head. He felt his ears turning red out of embarrassment and he needed to get away from Wonwoo. He thanked him for the water, turned around and rushed back to John and the weight bench. 

"Dude, what took you so long? And where is my water? And- why the fuck is your face so red?"

Mingyu took a deep breath to calm down before handing his cup towards John. "Unlike you, I've been exercising a lot. Of course my face is red."

John grabbed the cup, taking a big sip. "If you say so. You didn´t look like a tomato before you left though. Anyway, didn't you also want to get something to drink?“

Mingyu scratched his head, taking a quick look back. Wonwoo was exercising again.

"Mingyu? Are you all right?" John put his cup down, staring at him questioningly. 

"You clearly ask too many questions. Better exercise properly." Mingyu´s heart was pounding against his ripcage. How could he say something so embarrassing on the first day? It was just a compliment, but in connection with Wonwoo´s behavior towards him, it was totally out of place.

-

An hour later- John had already gone to the shower after only doing a minimum of exercise, Mingyu collected his things to leave the gym. He assumed he was the last one, but as he headed towards the exit, Wonwoo suddenly stepped in his way, almost scaring the crap out of him.

"Okay, what games are you playing? What the fuck do you want from me, huh?" he confronted him, his eyes looking angry. 

Mingyu stepped back in surprise, placing a hand over his chest. "Aish, you scared me." He paused, glancing at Wonwoo. "It's my first day and I'm trying to figure my way around here, okay? Is that a problem for you?“ 

Wonwoo stared at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? Is that what you're doing right now? Bullshitting me?" 

Mingyu felt the sweat running down his forehead, wiping his face with the already damp towel. "I really have no idea what you're talking about, Wonwoo." 

He was startled when the latter suddenly threw his empty cup against the wall next to them. "You come here, acting like a cheerful teddy bear, smiling at me even though I'm behaving like an asshole towards you. On top of that, out of the blue, you tell me that you think I'm pretty. Are you serious? What do you want from me, Kim?" In his rage he had taken two steps forward, standing just a few inches infront of him. 

"But why are you behaving like an asshole to me?" Mingyu muttered while crouching down to pick up Wonwoo´s cup, the latters eyes fixed on him.

"What?" 

Mingyu got up again, almost bumping their heads in the process, causing Wonwoo to step away. "As far as I know, we only met this morning for the very first time. We've never seen each other and I've never heard of you before. Did I leave such a bad first impression on you? Or does it really just bother you that someone new joined the team? As far as I know, this unit desperately needed someone. So why do you hate me without even knowing me at all, Wonwoo?" Mingyu was impressed with himself that he had remained so calm and was able to say everything that had been on his mind all day. 

Something flickered in Wonwoo's eyes. "For you, it is still hyung."

Before Mingyu could ask, Wonwoo snatched the cup out of his hand, turned around and headed for the exit.

"What?" Mingyu followed him.

"I'm almost a year older than you, so don't treat me like a same-age friend." When Wonwoo opened the door, Mingyu stopped walking.

"So you won't answer my questions?" 

Wonwoo turned around in the door frame with a tired expression on his face. "You didn't answer my questions either," he replied, walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and I am happy that you like the idea and want to read more!


	3. Chapter 3

It was a hectic atmosphere when Wonwoo arrived at the police station the next day. On his way to the team room, he noticed Mingyu running outside, already wearing his full uniform, looking like a model. 

Wonwoo growled. "He likes to stare at me because I'm pretty? What a freak," he mumbled to himself, remembering the words of Mingyu from the day before. "He probably thinks he's becoming likable by giving compliments."

Wonwoo opened the door to the team room and was almost run over by Timothy. "Jeon, we have a mission. Hostage-taking in the bank on West-street. Bring your equipment and get to the car."

Wonwoo pulled a face. "But I just got here. Can't someone else go over there to-" 

"Jeon, get your ass to the car, now!" 

Two minutes later Wonwoo was running towards the black van where the others were already waiting for him. "I didn't even have my coffee yet," he hissed as he got in. Of course there was only one free spot next to Mingyu in the 9-Seater. 

"The day is getting better and better," he grumbled and let himself sink onto the seat next to the newcomer.

"Good morning to you, too, hyung." 

Wonwoo turned his head, staring at Mingyu in disgust. "Don't call me that." 

The latter tilted his head, glancing at him like a confused puppy. "Only yesterday you said I shou-" 

Wonwoo was fumbling with his black glove. "I was tired. That was not to be taken seriously. We're not in Korea so don't do that," he interrupted Mingyu and was glad that nobody else in the car seemed to pay attention to them. 

"Okay, hyung."

Before Wonwoo could kill Mingyu for teasing him, Timothy started to inform the unit about what had happened at the bank.

"A middle-aged armed man barricaded himself in one of the bank's meeting rooms together with eight hostages. Among them are two 4 year old children," Timothy explained while the car turned into a side street with squeaking tires. 

"Fucker," Wonwoo let out and put on his protective headgear. It always made him mad when children were at stake.

"We were called because the hostage-taker is apparently not open for discussion and they've been stuck for more than two hours there already." 

"Do you know anything about the hostage taker?" Mingyu asked and Wonwoo glanced over at him. 

"He is not known to the police."

Mingyu nodded, looking out the window, his black hair on point.

_Wait._

"Where's your helmet?" The question was out before Wonwoo even knew why he had asked it. "Afraid that your style will be ruined?" 

Mingyu turned around, giving him a little smile. "I don't need it. I can protect myself without it."

Wonwoo could not explain the anger that was building up inside him. Did the guy think he was something better? "Are you actually stupid? How unprofessional can you be, not having your helmet with you?“ 

He felt the glances of his colleagues at him, but Wonwoo didn't care. It was early in the morning, he had no coffee yet and that stupid guy made him more than crazy.

Mingyu reached down between his legs to pull out his headgear, grinning at him. "Look what we have here." 

Wonwoo glared at him. "Do you think that this is funny?"

Mingyu shrugged, putting the headgear on.

"Jeon, stop pestering Mingyu and concentrate on the case," Timothy scolded from the front seat.

Wonwoo snorted before closing his eyes for a moment. The fact that Mingyu´s aftershave was drifting over to him didn't help to concentrate. He couldn't explain why he was so disturbed by the giant human sitting on his left. 

-

As they stopped in a safe distance outside the bank a few minutes later, they rushed out of the car. "You wait here for my next commands. I'll talk to the officer in charge first," Timothy ordered before heading towards the chief. 

Wonwoo watched how John was standing next to Mingyu, placing his arm around his shoulder. "First mission for you today. Are you nervous?" he asked and Wonwoo rolled his eyes. He has never been a fan of chit chat before and even less during a mission. 

His old colleague had also loved to chit chat. It had been half a year since Frank had died in a gun battle. He had been in Wonwoo´s age, only a few months in the SWAT unit and had been a daredevil. Mingyu reminded him strongly of Frank. Maybe that was one of the reasons why he irritated him so much.

Wonwoo really didn't want to remember his former colleague at this moment, trying hard to get him out of his head.

"Are you really not nervous? How many years of experience do you have again?“ John kept pestering Mingyu with pointless questions and Wonwoo wondered if the latter was already getting on his nerves as well. 

Before Wonwoo could throw a nasty comment towards John's direction, Timothy hurried back to them. "Okay, guys. The order from atop is that if the hostage taker refuses to cooperate within the next ten minutes, we sneak into the building through a back entrance. There's a secret passage to the room where they are staying and that asshole could never know about that. I need someone who will guard the children as soon as we run in." 

Wonwoo loved children, but he was far too eager to catch the criminal.

"I will do it," Mingyu said with a smile.

Wonwoo had to suppress the thought of how well he could imagine Mingyu being with children. Where did this idea even come from? He clearly had to be overworked. 

"Don't forget our motto. Kill the target if you have no choice, but never put yourself in the position of being killed yourself."

Wonwoo´s eyes fell back on Mingyu who was taking his gun out of the car, strapping it over his shoulder. He could tell that the new guy was experienced. 

Out of the blue Mingyu´s smile had disappeared and his facial expression became serious and alert. Wonwoo had to blink, because the guy, who was making him mad with his smiley face, acting in an annoying good mood since the first time he had met him, was suddenly acting like someone completely different. Wonwoo was unfamiliar with that side of Mingyu and it did something to him that he couln´t and didn´t want to interpret at that moment.

"When you're done staring at me like that, we should go after the others."

Wonwoo was startled and he turned his eyes, noticing that the rest of the unit was already marching off. 

"Now you know what it's like when someone stares at you like a stalker" he hissed before starting to follow the rest of the unit, hoping that he did not blush right now. "And stop doing that." 

Mingyu was walking closely behind him, letting out a laugh. "What the hell have I done now?"

Wonwoo stopped behind John, waiting for further orders. Mingyu stood next to him. "Don't act all serious. Looks stupid on you," Wonwoo whispered before checking if his weapon was loaded. 

"That means you like it when I smile?" Mingyu asked cheerfully, elbowing him.

"Don't touch me and your smile is a stupid as your serious face!" 

The team continued marching forward until they arrived at the back of the big building. "So I'm not supposed to look happy and you don´t like it when I am serious. Then what should I do with my face?" Mingyu asked, walking next to him. 

Wonwoo glanced over at him, rolling his eyes. "Just- don't look at me at all," he hissed through gritted teeth.

Mingyu leaned his head down to him -a little too close for Wonwoo´s liking. "With all due respect, hyung, you were the one staring at me for about ten minutes just now." 

Before Wonwoo could shoot a bullet in Mingyu´s stupid face, Timothy stepped right in front of them. "Are you done? Are you both fucking done with your bullshit?" Timothy was normally a calm leader, but when he got mad, he could get really uncomfortable. "If you both want to get killed in there because you're pissing each other off, not concentrating, then please- after you." 

Five more pairs of eyes stared at them. Wonwoo lowered his head, feeling ashamed that he acted so unprofessional during a mission.

"Sorry," Mingyu let out, his voice sounded regretful. 

"Can we finally get in there and take this bastard out?"

Wonwoo looked up at Timothy. "Yes, sir." 

His leader nodded before pointing towards the door. "Great. I have the plan for the secret passage. Follow me and keep your mouths shut."

Wonwoo passed John so Mingyu wasn't walking right behind him anymore. He was more than mad at this guy who had only been there since yesterday and had now already managed to put him in trouble. 

When the unit stopped right in front of the meeting room, where the hostage taker was holding the people captive, they suddenly heard screams and a bang. Timothy reacted immediately by pointing at the door, signalling to attack.

Everything happened really fast. One of his colleagues kicked the door in, three of the others rushed inside and out of the corner of his eye, Wonwoo witnessed how Mingyu was running towards the two four-year-olds, crouching in a corner.

"Police. On the ground!" Timothy yelled but the hostage-taker was already laying there, held down by a client or bank employee. 

Wonwoo ran forward, pointing his gun at the hostage taker. In the background he could hear the children crying. 

The situation had been under control after a few seconds. When they were heading outside, Mingyu was still missing. Wonwoo looked around and spotted him with the two children- next to him their crying mother.

Mingyu was crouching in front of the twins, making some grimaces which made the little ones laugh.

Wonwoo turned his eyes at Timothy, who was walking towards him. "I can't believe the bank clerk just threw himself on the hostage taker, gambling with his life. The shot could have landed right in one of the hostages,“ he let out, shaking his head while removing his vest. 

"There are always some people who want to play the hero. Fortunately it turned out well. The children-" Wonwoo stopped talking when Timothy gave him an odd look. "What?" 

His leader sighed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You know I don't like doing this, but you and Mingyu will get punished for that." 

Wonwoo´s eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

Timothy nodded. "I still have to think of a punishment." 

Wonwoo sighed. What a fucking day.

"You both can fight as much as you want in private, but as soon as we go on a mission, you are a team. I can't use you like this, being unfocused. This puts both of you and the team in danger," Timothy scolded, gazing at Mingyu who had joined them by now.

"Sorry again," the latter apologized once more with puppy eyes.

"Get in the car. We're going back to the station."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I have no idea on which missions SWAT teams really go and what this looks like, but that's why it's a fanfic ;)
> 
> Thanks for the kudos, comments and for reading. That encourages me to continue writing this story. <3


	4. Chapter 4

Timothy brought Mingyu and Wonwoo to the storeroom later in the afternoon. They were standing infront of shelves which were reaching up to the ceiling, full of old files that had probably been stored there for 50 years.

"Have you ever heard of digital filing?" Timothy asked with a smirk. "Well, this police station hadn't so- we've been collecting all these files and just put them anywhere on these shelves." 

Mingyu looked over at Wonwoo, whose face showed how much he hated being here right now.

"We are looking for files from the years 2005-2009 regarding the case of Peter Cole, the drug dealer who has become conspicuous recently. You have the whole afternoon and evening to find those files." 

Wonwoo snorted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Are you really serious, Timothy? We have already apologized and what if an important mission comes up this afternoon?“ 

Timothy shrugged. "Then I'll probably have to take other men with me- men who don't fight with each other during a mission." 

Mingyu felt uncomfortable because he was already getting punished on the second day at his new work place, lowering his head in shame. 

"I trust you to find everything I need and I'll see you tomorrow." Timothy walked to the door, waving to both of them one more time with a grin on his face.

Mingyu didn't know his new leader that well, but it seemed that he liked the fact that they were being punished together.

"Oh and while you are already spending some hours together today, why don´t you try to get to know each other better? A good bond within a team helps during difficult missions, right?" 

Wonwoo laughed bitterly. "I got it. So this is behind this punishment. If you wanted me to get along better with that guy, you could have just sent us on a date," he replied sarcastically. 

Timothy smirked as he opened the door. "You can do that in your free time. See you guys later." 

After their leader left, it became silent. Mingyu cleared his throat before walking forward to look through the labels of the first shelves. The room provided little light and as the weather was hazy outside, not much daylight entered this gloomy place either. 

"Today couldn't have been worse," Wonwoo muttered, walking over to another shelf, far away from Mingyu. 

"Someone could have died on the mission," the latter replied. 

"What did you say?" Wonwoo called annoyed.

Mingyu sighed. It was really exhausting to get closer towards this guy. "I said someone could have died today during the mission and that would have been worse than this, don´t you think?" 

Wonwoo snorted. 

-

"I found the files of 2006. Come here," Mingyu called over to Wonwoo after they had been both searching in silence. 

"Good for you and no thanks," came as a reply from the corner in the back.

Mingyu´s patience reached his limit. He dropped the file he had just pulled out from the shelf and headed over towards his asshole of colleague. 

He found Wonwoo at the back, looking through some papers. When he noticed Mingyu coming right at him, he became visibly nervous.

"What do you want?" he asked, turning around so that he was leaning with his back against the shelf while Mingyu stopped right in front of him.

Wonwoo avoided his eyes so Mingyu leaned closer, supporting one hand on the shelf right next to Wonwoo´s head. "W-what are you doing?" the latter asked startled. 

"You know, i am really a nice guy and I have a lot of patience. At my-" 

"Good for you," Wonwoo interrupted him boldly and Mingyu closed his eyes, trying to keep his composure. The only reason holding him back from punching his new colleague right in the face, was the fact that Wonwoo was handsome.

"Let me finish talking, please! In my old job I have learned to be patient, okay? Patient with difficult colleagues and with annoying colleagues and colleagues who are jealous of each other. But you," he nudged one finger right into Wonwoo´s chest, "I have never met someone like you before!" 

Wonwoo seemed very uncomfortable with their closeness and for a second Mingyu considered stepping away, but the anger at his new colleague kept him in place, only inches away from him. He could feel Wonwoo´s soft breath on his cheek and that made it a little more difficult for Mingyu to stay mad at him. 

"My patience also has a limit. And I have reached this limit because of you already after less than two days." Wonwoo opened his mouth to speak, but Mingyu was ahead of him. "If you say ´good for you´ one more time, I swear to god, you'll regret it." 

Wonwoo closed his mouth again.

"I really don't know what more I can do for you to stop acting like an asshole towards me. I didn't do you any harm and from the beginning I tried to approach you as a good colleague and I was really kind to you. You are always looking at me as if I am some disease that you want to get rid of. How do you think I feel? I just-" 

"He died!" Wonwoo´s eyes were tightly closed as he interrupted Mingyu with these two words.

The latter stepped back in surprise. "What?“ 

Wonwoo opened his eyes again, his expression sad. "He died," he repeated in a whisper, sitting on the ground, leaning against the shelf.

Mingyu didn't know what to do because he was expecting everything just not that. He crouched down right in front of Wonwoo, waiting for him to explain.

The latter looked up at him before burying his face in his hands. "My old colleague, the policeman whose place you took, he died about six months ago."

Mingyu ran a hand through his hair, stepped to the side and sat down next to Wonwoo.

"We raided a human trafficker. We were all so thrilled because we had been looking for these guys for months." 

Mingyu looked over at Wonwoo and all his anger vanished in a second. His new colleague, who had made his life a living hell since he had started this job, was suddenly looking like a little child, huddled together like that. 

"There were only four of us, because they told us that we could manage the two guys on our own. Frank had only been on our team for three months and was still a bit inexperienced, but he was physically on a better level than many other colleagues and could handle the weapon perfectly.“ 

Wonwoo smiled tiredly. "He was young, two years younger than me. We had got on well right from the start and we´re very close. When we attacked the human traffickers, a van suddenly arrived with a troop of masked guys who were part of them- totally unexpected. We immediately called for assistance, but it took them at least 5-10 minutes, depending on the traffic." 

Wonwoo ran a hand through his hair and looked over at Mingyu. His eyes were reddened and at that moment Mingyu wanted nothing more than to hug this sad human being right beside him.

"Frank, he was a daredevil. My other colleague, who was with us at that time, immediately urged us to retreat when the van arrived, but Frank didn't think about giving up. I remember exactly how he looked at me, saying: Either now or never, Won. It was a unique opportunity and he wanted to use it." 

Mingyu gulped as Wonwoo´s voice started trembling. "Frank ran towards the van with his gun, immediately taking out three men on his own. We rushed after him straightaway to provide assistance. What nobody had paid attention to, was that the actual boss of this whole gang had been hiding on the roof, lurking there with a sniper rifle. Just when we heard the sirens from the police, hoping for backup- there were two shots. The first one grazed my arm. The second went right into Frank's heart. The vest had a malfunction so he died immediately." 

Wonwoo sniffed and Mingyu really didn't know what to do. They weren't close enough for him to put his arm around this guy. "I'm really sorry." 

„Me too.“ Wonwoo nodded in agreement, playing with a loose thread on his knee. "After that moment, I have sworn myself not to get close to anyone at work any more. Today a person can be in perfect health and tomorrow he or she won't be there anymore -just like that," he added, flicking with his fingers. 

Mingyu nodded understandingly, knowing exactly what the latter was talking about. 

"I was actually really happy when I heard that someone new was joining our unit. We were lacking a man for six months anyway." Their eyes met and Wonwoo sighed. "I am really an asshole. I'm very sorry." 

Mingyu was so overwhelmed by the whole situation that he didn't know what to say. "It's okay, i guess. I didn't know what you'd been through," he murmured softly. 

Wonwoo shook his head. "No, it doesn't matter. That still didn't give me the right to treat you like that.“

They stared at each other in silence before Wonwoo cleared his throat, standing up. "We should keep looking for the files, otherwise we'll have to stay here until midnight,“ he added, holding his hand out for Mingyu to grab it. 

The latter smiled shyly before letting himself be pulled up.

"You remind me of Frank, so that makes things a little more difficult for me, you know?" 

Mingyu let go of his hand, creating some distance between them. "Why? Do I look like him?" 

Wonwoo shook his head. "No, you don´t. Frank was a redhaired guy, a little chubby and not as handso- I mean, I don't know why, but you just remind me of him. Maybe it's your way of acting towards people." 

Flustered, Mingyu scratched the back of his head. Wonwoo wanted to say that Frank was not as handsome as him and this made him blush. He cleared his throat. "So, should I call you hyung from now on or not?" 

For a second Wonwoo stared at him in disbelief before bursting out with laughter. "Call me what you want, Mingyu. Just please, don't expect me to become your friend around here." 

Mingyu lifted his hands up in defense. "I don't. I'm glad if we can just talk to each other like humans."

Wonwoo smiled. "I will do my best."

It was the first time seeing him smile and it made Mingyu's heart flutter. Hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a chapter with a lot of talking and little action, but it is important for the storyline, so I hope you liked it :)  
> Happy for everyone who is enjoying this <3  
> And it looks like Mingyu and Wonwoo finally made up, right? We will see about that ;)


	5. Chapter 5

A SWAT training was scheduled for the next day. Timothy hadn't told anyone what it was supposed to be about or where it would take place. 

As they were heading towards the unknown destination, Wonwoo was about to nod off inside the van as John, who was sitting next to him, gave him a nudge. "Where do you think we're going?" he asked and Wonwoo rolled his eyes while yawning loudly. 

"John, how should I know? Just wait until we get there," he replied tired, leaning back into his seat, closing his eyes. 

"I hope we will practise somewhere in the mud or on dirty ground like soldiers. I've always wanted to try that."

Wonwoo kept back a stupid comment, letting his eyes closed. His other colleagues also tried to doze off during the long drive, only John seemed to had the need to talk about everything that was buzzing around in his head. 

About half an hour later the van stopped at a large parking lot near the edge of a forest. "Are we going stag hunting? I didn´t bring my hunting rifle," John joked and got zero reaction from his colleagues.

Wonwoo ignored him as well while getting out of the car, stretching. 

"Wah, what a sunny day today," Mingyu said who got out behind him. He was wearing a tight-fitting shirt and Wonwoo couldn't deny the fact that the latter had his muscles right where they should be and was clearly the best-built police man at the station. Wonwoo could not tell if he was jealous or impressed. 

"Guys, we're marching off towards the woods. Follow me," Timothy announced and walked ahead of his unit.

-

"Are we going for a swim? I don't have my swimming trunks with me," John let out as they stopped in front of a lake.

Wonwoo gulped, hoping that the lake would have nothing to do with their actual training. His hope was quickly shattered as he spotted two of the SWAT team's speedboats at the waterside. In the middle of the lake was a flat wooden pontoon with a crate standing on it. 

Wonwoo´s pulse quickened. For three years he had been with the SWAT team and not once did they had to deal with water. Why now all of a sudden?

"Okay guys, today's training is on the water. I know, we have a special team for things like these, but the instructions came from above, ordering that we should also do this training. We have many lakes and rivers in the area. It's only a matter of time that we will have to deal with missions which could move from land to water and for that, we have to be familiar with riding boats and everything that comes with it.“

The unit was divided into two groups. Both groups should run to the boat, be able to control it immediately and drive to the pontoon. During the ride they should shoot the lock of the crate from a distance and afterwards take the contents back on the boat.

"Are you okay? You look pale." John asked Wonwoo as they were getting ready. 

They didn´t get to wear any life jackets and even if they shouldn't get into the water, Wonwoo would have felt safer with one. "Yes, i am okay and by the way, I'm always pale, John." 

The latter laughed. "But this time more than usual."

John was in the first group with him, including Mingyu and another colleague. Wonwoo was really anxious, but he had to fight against his fear for now, comforting himself with the fact that he didn't have to go into the lake. He briefly glanced over to Mingyu, who seemed to be looking forward to start with the training. Despite his fear, Wonwoo suddenly had the urge to smile because of the exited puppy, beaming at the speedboat. 

"Okay, first group, ready? Go!" Timothy shouted a few seconds later and Wonwoo started sprinting towards the boats. Mingyu immediately sat behind the wheel and surprisingly got everything handled in a second, making Wonwoo wonder if he did these things at his old workplace already. They started racing towards the pantoon. Wonwoo didn't dare to get up in the boat and was happy that John, who was a very good aimer, had already opened the lock of the crate with one shot. 

When they arrived at the pontoon, Wonwoo got out of the boat to do his part and get the contents of the crate. In the hurry however, the latter didn't notice that the wooden raft was moist from the morning dew. Before he could reach the crate, he skidded off with one foot, falling into the water. 

Fear filled his whole body as he dived into the lake. All of a sudden he was in a state of shock. He was holding his breath, but he couldn't budge. It was as if the water was pushing him down, keeping him from moving. Wonwoo panicked but couldn't do anything about it. He was already counting the seconds he had left until he could no longer hold his breath. 

Wonwoo refused to open his eyes under water, so he didn't notice someone suddenly being next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. He felt the person pulling him up. Only when Wonwoo reached the water surface he was able to move again and immediately clung his legs tightly around his rescuer.

"Jeon, what the fuck! Yah, breathe! You have to breathe, Wonwoo! Hyung!“ 

Hyung? Wonwoo tore his eyes open and began to gasp for air after he was still holding his breath since he had fallen into the lake.

Mingyu was keeping him above the water surface while staring at him in horror. "What the fuck!“ he let out again, trying to get himself and Wonwoo back to the boat. 

The latter could hear Timothy from the shore, screaming frantically, but that didn't bother him at the moment. He just wanted to get out of this fucking lake.

John stopped the boat right in front of them and stretched out his hand, grabbing for Wonwoo´s arm. "Jeon, you have to let go of Mingyu so I can pull you up,“ he shouted with a shocked expression on his face. Wonwoo bet that none of the others had expected him not returning to the surface after falling into the lake. 

He removed his arm which had been wrapped tightly around Mingyu´s neck only seconds ago, letting John pull him into the boat. He lay down on his back, closing his eyes, trying to calm his breathing.

It was suspiciously quiet around him, so he opened them again and was greeted with three pairs of eyes, staring down at him -all horrified. Timothy was still romping in the background.

"Wonwoo, what was that?" Mingyu was kneeling right in front of him, water was dripping from his head. "Please tell me that was a part of the training?" 

John snorted. "Absolutely not!“ 

Wonwoo raised one arm, wiping his wet face.

"Wonwoo, can you please say something? You scared us to death!" Mingyu grabbed his wrist, forcing him to stop moving. 

"Aquaphobia," Wonwoo whispered.

"What?"

"Is this a joke?" John asked, making Mingyu turn around to him.

"John, buddy, sorry, but can you shut the fuck up for a second?" He looked back down at Wonwoo. "You're afraid of water?" he asked, still holding his wrist.

"Fear of open water," Wonwoo mumbled with a shaking voice.

Mingyu let go of him, running a hand through his wet hair. Wonwoo squinted his eyes as the sun was shining right into his eyes.

"Why the hell are you participating in the training when you're afraid of water?" Mingyu asked with an angry tone.

"Because it's my job?"

Mingyu shook his head in disbelief. "Are you serious right now? Are you stupid or something like that? You were motionless under water. Is that part of your job? Dying?“

Suddenly Wonwoo missed the smiling Mingyu.

In the meantime, John had started to steer the boat back towards the shore.

"I hadn't planned to go into the water, Mingyu. Stop picking on me like that, I'm getting a headache because of you." 

Mingyu snorted. "Oh, YOU are getting a headache because of ME? I thought you were dead when I spotted you lifeless under water. Do you even understand what was going on in our heads after you fell in and didn't come up for a while?" 

Wonwoo was annoyed. „What is it to you? What do you care?“ he replied stubbornly, lowering his head. He just wanted to forget about this whole thing as soon as possible- not talking about it. 

Mingyu snorted. "Really? You are asking why I didn´t let you die? Wow,“ he paused and Wonwoo could feel him staring intently. „You could at least have let us know of your fear beforehand so we would be prepared. What the hell, Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo looked up at him, feeling bad. After all Mingyu had jumped into the dirty lake to get him out of the water and he hadn't even thanked him. He put his hand on Mingyu´s knee. "I'm sorry. I was in shock and couldn't move under water. Thanks for getting me out."

Mingyu shook his head again. "That's not why I am fucking furious right now. How could you do that? You-"

He was interrupted by Timothy as they reached the shore. "Jeon, we need to talk, right now!" 

Wonwoo stood up on wobbly legs and was glad when he finally felt firm ground under his feet again.

"We stop the training and drive back to the station," Timothy announced and Wonwoo lowered his head in shame. The other group didn´t even have the chance to try it out. "I need five minutes to talk to Officer Jeon first, before we go back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Wonwoo I know.. again, thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as the unit arrived back at the police station, Mingyu grabbed his shower supplies and headed towards the bathroom to rinse off the dirt from the lake, which was sticking to his body. 

While taking off his shoes he noticed that his right sock was covered with blood. He remembered crashing his foot against the pantoon earlier when he had jumped after Wonwoo. "Ouch." His nail was cracked and his little toe had turned blue. At least it didn´t seem to be broken. 

After taking a shower, he wrapped a towel around his torso, preparing to dry his hair. The door to the shared bathroom opened and through the mirror Mingyu could see Wonwoo coming inside, stopping in his tracks as soon as he noticed him.

"Oh." Wonwoo´s towel fell out of his hand. "I didn't know someone was here," he let out and picked it back up from the ground. 

Mingyu noticed how he was blushing. "I just wanted to wash the dirt from the lake off my skin," he explained before turning around, facing him.

"Y-yes, that's why I'm here as well." 

Mingyu nodded and fumbled with the brush in his hand because he didn't know what to say. It had became awkward after the incident at the lake. Wonwoo seemed to be exhausted and he felt bad for him. "I'm sorry I yelled at you in the boat." 

Wonwoo looked flustered. "You don't have to be sorry about that. I guess I deserved it." 

Mingyu pressed his lips together in a thin line. "Did Timothy scold you badly?" 

Wonwoo brushed his fingers through his wet hair. "Not more than you," he replied, receiving a smile in return.

"That was not my intention. I was just in a state of shock, like all of us," Mingyu explained. 

"Don't worry about it. I'll take a shower now and-" Wonwoo paused as he looked down at him. "Oh my God, your foot!“ He stepped closer, crouching down in front of his hurt toe. 

"This looks worse than it is," the latter said nonchalantly. 

"Are you sure?" Wonwoo mustered his foot from up close, which made Mingyu uncomfortable. "How did this happen?" he asked before standing up again, facing him. 

Mingyu shrugged. "I don't even know. Must have bumped into something." He suddenly felt hot. They were standing on the cold bathroom ground and although he was the one who was topless, he felt hot.

"Did that happen when you rescued me?" 

Mingyu didn't want Wonwoo to feel guilty. "Ah maybe, maybe not. Could have been everywhere."

Wonwoo looked worried, his eyes turning back on his feet. "Do you really not want to get it checked? Your little toe is really blue."

"I've already had much worse looking feet. Don´t worry about it."

Wonwoo nodded, but he still didn't seem convinced. "Okay- then I'm going to take a shower now." He walked past Mingyu, but stopped after two steps. "Thanks again for pulling me out," he said without turning around. "I appreciate it a lot." 

-

Mingyu had quickly changed his clothes and fled the bathroom a few minutes later. The atmosphere between him and Wonwoo had became really weird and he didn't even know why.

"Kim," Timothy caught him in the hallway. "Good job today. Not only how you handled the boat, but also your reaction because of Wonwoo." The leader was back being in a good mood. "The way I have seen you both interact during the first days, I was pretty sure that you only jumped into the water to help him drown," he laughed, "but I was certainly wrong and I am glad that you two seem to get along better." 

Mingyu buried his hands in his pockets. "He's a part of my team and it's my responsibility to take care of each one of them." 

Timothy nodded and gave him an approving pat on the shoulder. "I like your attitude. Now I definitely know that I can rely on you and that you are the right person for our unit." 

Mingyu smiled, unable to hide his proud face. "Thank you, Timothy." 

"You know, Wonwoo would never admit it, but he sometimes needs someone to help him and look after him. He always acts very mature, but when I saw him so helpless, clinging at your body today, I realized that this boy is still only 25. I keep forgetting that and-" 

He stopped talking when Wonwoo was walking out of the bathroom. "Are you gossiping about me?"

Mingyu cleared his throat. Wonwoo had combed his wet hair to the back and stopped in front of them.

Timothy took a quick look at Wonwoo before his eyes fell back on Mingyu. He started laughing. "You know, I've just told Mingyu that I'm glad you both get along better now. But I had no idea that you even shower together." 

Mingyu reddened immediately. He couldn't believe Timothy had said that.

"Funny. If there's nothing else more important than that, I'd like to keep working now." Despite his bold answer, the embarassment was written all over Wonwoo´s face, which made Mingyu even more nervous. 

Timothy also didn't seem to miss the awkward faces of his two colleagues, so he laughed again, shaking his head. "Please, please. I'm the last one to keep my team from working,“ he said and left them both on their own. 

Mingyu never would have thought that the atmosphere between them could get even more awkward than back in the bathroom, but here they were, both blushing like teenagers.

"Well, don't take Timothy seriously. He enjoys putting colleagues in embarrassing situations," Wonwoo tried to explain, but couldn't look Mingyu in the eye. 

"Yeah, that´s what I figured." Wonwoo´s wet hair was dripping on his white shirt and Mingyu didn't know where to look at. "Your hair is still wet,“ he stated the obvious.

Wonwoo glanced at him in surprise. "Ah yes, I just came out of the shower?" 

Mingyu laughed out of embarrassment. "Sure. But you are dripping all over the floor and there is a danger of slipping." He could have slapped himself. Since when was he acting like an idiot?

"Yes, I guess you are right." Wonwoo started moving, but halted. "Are you really not angry with me because of what happened at the lake?"

"Nah, i am just glad you are alright." Mingyu stepped towards him, placing his hand on Wonwoo's wet head. The latter followed the action with his eyes and now Mingyu had a problem. He didn't know why he did that and apparently had no clue what to say next. But since his hand was already on top of Wonwoo´s head, he just patted it while it became more and more embarrassing. "I-I'm really glad you're all right," he repeated before removing his hand, rushing towards the exit.

-

The police station had a common lounge, where the police officers of all units could hang out. Mingyu decided to get himself a cold water to clear his head. 

When he opened the double door, two policemen, both from another unit, were fighting with each other. Jennifer was there as well, trying to drag one away from the other. 

There was no one else in the room. Mingyu hurried towards the rowdies, who had meanwhile become violent and reached for Jennifer´s arm, pulling her away from the guys.

"Mingyu?" 

"Stay away from them," he replied before moving towards the two guys.

"Hey, stop it! Have you gone crazy? Do you want to get in trouble?" he shouted loudly at them but they were ignoring him. He picked up some words like "I saw her first" and realized that this had to be about Jennifer. 

"Hey, I said stop!" Mingyu yelled again and when they still did not respond, he reached for one of the squabblers, trying to drag him away from the other. But the latter pushed Mingyu to the back while elbowing him into his stomach. 

Mingyu held his arm over his belly and cursed. "You guys are stupid! If any of the leaders catch you, you'll be immediately admonished," he tried once more, grabbing the same policeman's arm as before. 

This time the guy glanced towards him, punching Mingyu with his fist right into his stomach. "Don´t get involved!" 

The punch was so strong that Mingyu had to gasp for air. He hadn't expected that at all. Stumbling back, he bumped against someone who put his arms around his waist, steadying him. "Are you okay?" 

Wonwoo had entered the room. "Let me handle them," he said before pulling his hands away, heading towards the two fighting guys.

"Dean, Kai! Stop! Have you fuckers gone crazy for real?" 

Mingyu had never seen Wonwoo so mad.

"Hey, I told you to stop!" The latter raised his voice, shoving one of the cops away. Only now did the other guy realize that someone else was in the room and for a second Mingyu thought they would stop fighting. But he was wrong. 

Although blood was already running out of the guy´s nose, he attacked his colleague again. 

Wonwoo grabbed him once more, receiving a punch right in his face. 

Mingyu got mad at the sight of his colleague being hit. He ran towards them and pulled Wonwoo away before grabbing the guy, who had hit him, by the neck. "If you don't stop immediately, I swear to god, you'll regret it," he let out with a hiss. 

"What's going on in here?" Mingyu heard an unfamiliar voice and seconds later he was pulled away by a officer who had just entered the room. Two other policemen grabbed each of the two squabblers. 

"What the hell's going on?" the guy who was holding Mingyu, yelled loudly.

Wonwoo, who had one hand at his own cheek, approached them. "Can you please let go of him? He did nothing wro-,“ he started talking to the officer. 

The latter glanced at Wonwoo in disbelief, interrupting him. "That's still for me to decide. Which unit are you from?" he asked, tightening his grip on Mingyu.

"Sir, he attempted to separate the other guys and-" Wonwoo started again to explain but was cut off once again.

"I asked which unit are you from?" 

"Timothy is our leader,“ Mingyu replied, still angry.

Jennifer rushed over to them. "Officer Black, he's right. Dean and Kai had a fight, Mingyu came in here later and only tried to break them apart." 

The policeman who had been holding Mingyu in place, must have been Jennifer's leader and let go of him after she had said that. "Then get out of here. We'll take care of the rowdies," he exclaimed harshly, heading towards the arguing guys. 

"Thanks for helping," Jennifer mumbled quietly before following him. 

"Come on, let's get out of here," Wonwoo said while grabbing Mingyu's arm to pull him out of the room. 

"Are you okay?" he asked him as they had walked out in the hallway.

Mingyu, who was still mad at the guy who had punched both of them, looked over at his colleague, his eyes falling on a red spot on his face. "Fuck, he hit you pretty good," he let out shocked and, without a second thought, gently cupped Wonwoo´s cheek with his hand. 

"Was that asshole wearing a ring? You have a proper scratch here," he exclaimed, moving his thumb along the cut.

When Wonwoo was not responding, Mingyu suddenly became aware of how close he was standing in front of him before realising what he was actually doing with his hand. 

He pulled away, taking a big step back. "Y-You should let someone look at that," he mumbled, looking everywhere except at Wonwoo. 

"I will, but are you okay though?" Only now did Mingyu dare to look him in the eyes. "When I entered the room, Dean had just punched you right into the stomach. You should have checked that out as well," Wonwoo shyly noted. 

If Mingyu hadn' t been in this situation, he would laugh out loud at the two policemen who were standing in the hallway, barely daring to look each other in the eye. He couldn't explain why they had been so awkward with each other since this morning, but something shifted in their relationship and it scared him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a feeling that this chapter was a little messed up, but oh well :D :D  
> I hope you are still enjoying? ;)


	7. Chapter 7

"Does that hurt?"

Wonwoo was sitting on a chair in the doctor's office, watching Mingyu. He was laying on a stretcher while the doctor kept squeezing with his hands around his stomach. 

"Yes, it hurts," Mingyu replied with a grimace as Dr. Walt pressed on a spot right above his belly button. 

"It looks like it's a concussion. You should cool it today and I'll prescribe you some ointment for it."

Mingyu nodded before turning his head towards Wonwoo after the doctor stood up to type something into the computer. This guy looked like a little boy who had hurt himself, watching him with big puppy eyes, making Wonwoo soft all of a sudden.

When Mingyu had taken off his shirt earlier, he became worried. The area on the latter's stomach had already turned purple and it looked really painful. Wonwoo swore that he would have a word with Dean the next day.

Reaching for his bruise, Wonwoo blushed. His cheek was still like on fire, but not because of the punch but because of Mingyu´s touch which was still lingering on his skin. What was happening to him? Was he somehow getting sick?

"Okay, here's your prescription," the doctor interrupted Wonwoo´s thoughts. When Mingyu sat up to put his shirt back on, Dr. Walt eyed him from top to bottom. "You've got a great six-pack there. One should be a policeman, huh?" he joked, but Wonwoo didn't think that was funny at all.

Was he flirting with Mingyu? Yes he had a hot body, but the doctor had no right to stare at him like that.

"Thanks doc," Mingyu smiled broadly at him as Wonwoo got up, already opening the door.

"I wait outside," he let out a little grumpy before leaving the room first.

Mingyu caught up with him a moment later, whistling happily.

"Aren´t you in a good mood suddenly?" 

They were walking towards the exit and Mingyu smirked. "I like compliments. Unfortunately I don't get any from my new colleagues," he teased and Wonwoo grumbled.

"If I wouldn't have been in the room, the doc probably would have jumped you."

Mingyu bumped against Wonwoo. "What are you talking about?"

Suddenly the mood between them wasn't as weird as before and Wonwoo had to admit that he liked them talking casually with each other. "Doc obviously seemed to like your body." 

"Are you jealous?"

Wonwoo stopped walking because of that stupid question. "Sorry, what?“ 

Mingyu crossed his arms in front of his chest, smirking at him. "If I wouldn't know better, I could almost think you are jealous of the doctor," he explained, his eyes smiling. "Wonwoo, if you want to touch my abs so bad, you can just ask, you know?" he teased and Wonwoo looked away, hoping that he would not blush because of that.

"You wish,“ he replied, acting bold.

-

They arrived back at the police station a few minutes later, almost bumping into John in the hallway. "Well, am I seeing right? Kim and Jeon are walking peacefully side by side without arguing with each other? What did I miss? And what happened to your cheek, Wonwoo?"

Before one of them could answer him, Timothy approached them with quick steps. "Get ready, gentlemen! We need to help out another unit. I want to see you at the van in five!“

"Hopefully it has nothing to do with water," John let out with a grin. 

"How about you shut your mouth," Mingyu countered annoyed, defending Wonwoo´s phobia. 

"For being here only a few days, you're already pretty feisty," John replied in a low voice before walking off towards the dressing room. 

"Is he always so caring?" Mingyu asked sarcastically as they made their way to get their things.

"Oh, John is just John. He was already here before I started and as annoying as he can be sometimes, he's one of the best cops I've seen in action," he replied, a little touched because Mingyu had defended him.

"If you say so."

-

"The drug raid in the south district got out of hand. Officer Hank called for backup a few minutes ago. Prepare yourself for a shooting. Fortunately the area is uninhabited and the building has been standing empty for years. Two of Hank's men have already been injured." Timothy updated the team before they would arrive at the location.

"I don't want to see any heroes! You always stay together and watch out for each other. Do you understand me?"

The policemen in the van nodded in return.

"Mingyu, I heard you caught a punch earlier. Are you capable to do this job?"

Mingyu, who was already wearing his helmet, nodded eagerly. "Yes sir! It's just a bruise." 

Wonwoo looked down at his rifle, holding himself back from interfering. If they would ask him, Mingyu should at least rest for today. He glanced over at him, realising once more that his younger colleague didn't look like a SWAT officer at all -even with the uniform on. His puppy eyes were big and he resembled a little boy, dressed as a policeman for Halloween. 

The sight of Mingyu made Wonwoo soft again and even though it was their job, he suddenly didn't want Mingyu out there, putting himself in danger. Maybe it was because he resembled his old colleague so much. But maybe it was because Mingyu was slowly creeping into his heart and that scared him because what the fuck? 

When they arrived at the scene and got out of the van, Timothy led them through a back entrance into the old barn-house. The shooting seemed to take place in the attic of the barn. 

As the unit was getting ready to climb the stairs, they were suddenly shocked by a massive bang. Wonwoo had never heard something like this in his three-years as a SWAT officer before. He crouched to the ground, covering his eyes and ears as another bang followed after only a few seconds. Something had detonated twice.

When somebody grabbed him by the arm, pulling him up, he opened his eyes and was greeted with Mingyu´s terrified expression. "We have to get out of here! The building is collapsing,“ he shouted and as Wonwoo glanced up, the first wooden planks were already dropping down. 

"Get out!" Wonwoo heard Timothy yelling from behind as Mingyu put his arm around his waist and they both started running towards the exit. But they couldn´t get there fast enough because right in front of them, half of the roof was falling down only seconds later. Wonwoo stopped, holding Mingyu back by his arm so that he would not be hit by the falling planks. 

When the dust had subsided, they noticed that the exit was blocked. Coughing, Wonwoo looked around. Two policemen, who seemed to have fallen down from the attic, were lying motionless on the ground. Wonwoo hurried over to check on them. Thank God they both still had a pulse, but seemed badly hurt.

"Can you get up?" Wonwoo asked them, getting a groan in return.

"I'll help you," Mingyu said, who had also joined the two wounded men. "We need to find a way out of this fucking place. The suspects must still be here somewhere," he let out after they both helped the injured man to sit up.

"No, they left right after the bomb detonated," the guy replied to him.

„Alright, then please wait here. We get help.“

They started moving to the other direction, fighting their way through the whole mess.

Suddenly Timothy rushed towards them. "Thank God you are both okay. There's another exit in the back. The others are already outside. Let´s go!"

"Back there are two injured policemen from the other unit. One of them told us that the bad guys left already," Mingyu explained, pointing behind himself.

"We've already called for help. They'll take care of the injured men," Timothy replied, breathing heavily.

Out of the corner of his eye, Wonwoo suddenly noticed how someone was moving.

"And who will take care of you?" One of the perpetrators, wearing a mask, had sneaked up on them, aiming his gun at Wonwoo's head. "All the bad guys left huh?" he whispered. 

"Calm down, don't do anything stupid," Timothy said while Wonwoo lifted his hands in the air, getting scared. But what scared him even more was when Mingyu started moving, positioning himself right in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Wonwoo hissed, reaching for his arm.

"Hey! Stop moving or I'll shoot you right now!" the masked guy yelled at them.

"Listen, almost all police officers are injured right now. You are wearing a mask, we didn't see your face. Just get out of here." Timothy continued to try persuading the guy. 

Wonwoo was sure by now that the latter wouldn't shoot. He had enough experience to know that criminals who were ready to shoot someone, would normally do it without hesitating. Still Wonwoo was tensed, tightening the grip on Mingyu's arm because he was so mad that the latter had just stood in front of him, shielding him. Who allowed Mingyu to do that?

The masked perpetrator seemed to be thinking about what to do next. "You cop fuckers are lucky I don't like to use violence," he muttered before running away. 

Wonwoo took a deep breath before letting go of Mingyu´s arm.

"Lucky us. Let's get out of here guys," Timothy mumbled, showing them the way.

-

After they had walked outside, Wonwoo´s anger intensified. What had Mingyu been thinking, standing in front of him, putting himself in danger? Wonwoo hated heroes.

He took off his helmet, rushing towards Mingyu, who was busy packing his stuff into the van. "What the hell was that all about?" he attacked him, stopping right in front of him. 

Startled, Mingyu almost dropped his vest, which he had just taken off, turning around. "Wonwoo, what the hell? You scared me." His face was covered in dust and he stared at him with his big dumb eyes, looking surprised. 

"Who asked you to protect me in there?" Wonwoo yelled at him, nudging his finger into his chest. "Who allowed you to put yourself in danger because of me, huh?" 

Mingyu ran a hand through his hair. "Is that really why you're mad at me? I was protecting a colleague. Is that something-" 

Wonwoo nudged his finger against his chest once again. "That's not how you protect a colleague. What are you? My bodyguard? If it had been another perpetrator, he would have just shot you!“ 

Mingyu sighed before stepping closer. "Or he would have shot you. What difference does it make?"

That made Wonwoo even angrier. "He was aiming at me and you had no right to stand in front of me. Was this a hero thing you love to do? I hate that!“ 

Mingyu shook his head. "Is that what this is all about? That I, as a newcomer, want to act like a hero? Do you really think so low of me?“ 

"What are you talking about? That's not the point at all! How do you think I would have feel if you threw yourself in front of me and he'd shot you? Do you think that would be okay for me?"

Mingyu let out a sigh before leaning back against the van. "Wonwoo, I just did what I had to do. It was a matter of seconds, I didn't think what will happen if? I just did what I did, so what do you want from me right now?" 

Wonwoo closed the distance. "You did what you have to do? Would you have done the same for John?" 

Mingyu looked at him in disbelief. "What? What is that for a question?“ 

"Why did you stand in front of me, Mingyu? Tell me honestly." 

"Just leave me alone," the latter replied, obviously getting annoyed, pushing Wonwoo away from himself.

But the the latter wasn't done yet. "Why Mingyu? Why, why, why? Why did you-" 

"Because I kinda like you! Okay? Are you satisfied now? I like you!"

Flustered, Wonwoo took a step back. "W-what?" His heart pounded like crazy and his hands started sweating. Had he heard him right? 

"You want to hear it again? I like you! And because of that, I instinctively placed myself in front of you. I don´t want anyone to hurt you,“ he added softly. 

Wonwoo felt his cheeks reddening. "Stop fucking around. You don't like me. You don't even know me." 

Mingyu laughed. "Are you kidding me? First you keep harassing me, asking why, why, why and now I answered you honestly and you tell me to stop fucking around?“ 

Hundreds of thoughts were buzzing around in Wonwoo's head. Did he like him as a colleague, as a friend or even more? And had he only said that because Wonwoo had been pestering him? 

Whatever it was, they couldn´t continue talking, since their colleagues were heading towards the van. Wonwoo couldn't believe what was happening here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are making progress :D Hope you are still with me ;)  
> ..For the next chapter it will probably take a little longer until update..


	8. Chapter 8

It was Friday evening and Mingyu had been forced to join his colleagues for an after-work beer. They were sitting together in a bar but he wasn't really thirsty.

Wonwoo was chatting with Timothy. Both were sitting at the other end of the table, far enough for Mingyu. The latter sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. The first week had already been a tough one, but he was happy about his new job.

His eyes wandered back to Wonwoo. Why had he only said that? Stupid Mingyu, stupid. He took a sip from his bear. It had been two days since he had told him that he liked him. Since then they had avoided each other successfully. 

Mingyu blamed Wonwoo for the renewed awkward atmosphere between them. He had cornered him in front of the van, almost forcing him to say it. Until then, he hadn´t even realised that he liked his new colleague at all. But apparently his heart had been talking for him and yet he cursed his loose mouth. For only half a day they had been able to interact like two normal people and now they were right back at the beginning. 

He sighed, taking another sip. He heard Timothy laughing, glancing over to the pair, chatting happily. Wonwoo seemed already tipsy, his cheeks were flushed and he was all smiley. Mingyu couldn´t remember the latter ever smiling so much around him.

"What happened between you guys this time?" John suddenly asked, who had been sitting next to him since they came here.

Mingyu didn´t hate him but he wasn´t very eager talking to him. Sometimes he just said things that were inappropriate. "What do you mean?" 

John laughed. "Oh, come on. First, you hate each other, then you act like friends for a day and the next moment, you ignore each other again." 

Mingyu took another sip. "Do you mean me and Wonwoo?" 

John shook his head, grinning. "Don't pretend." 

Mingyu glanced over to Wonwoo, who apparently didn't intend to stop drinking. "Don't you have anything better to do than watching us?" 

His colleague sighed. "Dude, Wonwoo really rubbed off on you. You weren't so grumpy on your first day." With that said, John turned around to face his other seat neighbor. "Whatever." 

-

About an hour later- Mingyu was more than bored, deciding to leave the bar. As he got up, Timothy waved him over to his table. "Hey Mingyu, can you please bring Wonwoo home?"

He looked down at his colleague whose head was resting on the table."What the hell, Timothy? He's drunk as fuck."

His leader, who was quite tipsy himself, nodded. "Yes, and that's exactly why someone should bring him home. I want to stay a little longer, but he shouldn't be sitting here like that. And if you are leaving anyway, accompany him to his place, please." 

Mingyu closed his eyes in frustration. "Is that an order?"

Ignoring him, his leader patted Wonwoo´s head. "Hey Jeon, wake up! It's time to go home." 

"Go home? I thought I was home?" Wonwoo slurred, raising his head. At close distance, he looked really drunk, his cheeks flushed, his hair tousled. Still cute though.

"I don't even know where he lives," Mingyu whined, not really in the mood to take care of a drunken guy right now.

Timothy poked Wonwoo. "Hey Jeon, what's your address?" 

Wonwoo, who had a grin plastered on his face, turned his head towards his leader, pointing behind himself. "Pearl Street 3, Apartment C. That is where Wonwoo lives," he replied confidently causing Mingyu to shook his head. Why did he even drink that much? 

"You see? No problem," Timothy said with a smile.

"How do you know he didn't just say any random street? Look at him. He can hardly sit up straight." 

Timothy sighed. "That's exactly why you should get going now before it gets any worse. And if you need it to hear it, yes, Kim, it's an order. Get him home, thank you."

His leader helped Wonwoo out of his chair, passing him on to Mingyu, who immediately had to support him. "I can´t believe this," the latter growled as they left the bar, heading off to find a taxi.

"Hey you," Wonwoo started babbling after they walked a few steps. "Did you know there are three Mendes antelopes in the whole wide world?"

Mingyu rolled his eyes while tightening his grip around Wonwoo's waist, because the latter was constantly threatening to tip forward. "And why should I be interested in that?" he asked slightly annoyed because he was getting more tired by the second. 

"Why is there only one of you?"

Mingyu didn't understand what drunk Wonwoo was getting at. "Just try to keep walking straight,“ he muttered, ignoring his stupid question, glad as they arrived at the taxi stand. "Wait here, I'll call you a cab," he said, letting go off his arm. When he was sure, that the latter wouldn´t fall over, he headed towards a taxi.

Wonwoo waved to him while Mingyu knocked against the driver's window.

"Where to?" a bald man asked him grumpily and before Mingyu could answer, Wonwoo was suddenly standing right next to him, trying to lean inside the car.

"Calvinstreet 4, Apartment F,“ he replied, causing Mingyu to grab his arm, pulling him away from the taxi.

"What the hell? Earlier you said you live on Pearl Street?" 

Wonwoo looked at him in surprise. "Did I?" 

„This is not working.“ Mingyu got another idea. "Give me your ID. It has your address on it."

Wonwoo looked up at Mingyu, smiling innocently. "I don't have it with me."

"What?“

He leaned closer, whispering into Mingyu´s ear. "I left it at work, but don´t tell anyone."

Mingyu got goosebumps as Wonwoo´s lips touched his earlobe, but at the same time he was slowly losing his patience. He just wanted to go home and sleep, but his colleague didn't make it easy for him. 

He decided to take him to his house because Wonwoo would clearly not be able to get his address right. "Let´s walk to my apartment. I only live three blocks from here." 

Wonwoo pouted. "But I wanted to take a taxi." 

Mingyu grabbed his arm, pulling him with him. "If you´d told me your correct street, you could have taken a taxi." 

His colleague who was still pouting, stumbled along. „But I do know my address. It is Southwest 24/2." 

„Southwest my ass,“ Mingyu murmured while glancing over at him. If he hadn't been so tired and annoyed by now, he probably would have laughed about the latter's condition.

-

After a few minutes, Mingyu could already see his apartment when Wonwoo suddenly stopped walking. "What are you doing? Come on, we are almost there." He reached for his arm, but the latter stepped away from him.

"It's all because of you" he let out with a pout.

Mingyu lifted his arms in a dramatic way. Drunk Wonwoo seemed to develop back into a toddler. "What is it now?" He took a step towards him, grabbing for his wrist, because Wonwoo was staggering dangerously.

"You, you are weird," Wonwoo whispered, nudging Mingyu´s cheek. "You look like a puppy and then you walk around in your SWAT uniform, making me worry that something is going to happen to you". 

„Yah, who looks like a puppy? What are you saying?“ Mingyu started dragging him along towards his home while his colleague stumbled after him.

"You were just messing with me. You told me you liked me, but then you ignored me." He really sounded like a stubborn child. 

Mingyu stopped in front of his apartment, putting the key inside the lock. "I didn't mess with you. I've told you that before. By the way, it is not like you are not ignoring me either," he tried to explain to drunk Wonwoo as he opened the door, pulling him inside. 

"You can sleep in my bed, I will lie down on the sofa. If you puke, you clean everything up,“ he said while taking off his shoes and his jacket.

Wonwoo was standing in the hallway, staring at him.

"What´s wrong?" 

He stamped his foot on the ground. "I can't unzip my jacket."

Mingyu put his coat away with a sigh. "You're unbelievable." He stepped towards him, grabbing the zipper of his jacket, which had gotten stuck in the fabric.

"Can you please open it?" Wonwoo asked him sweetly and Mingyu could smell his drunken breath while trying to help the big baby. 

"Yes, wait a second. It's just stuck."

Wonwoo hummed, suddenly leaning his forehead on top of Mingyu's head. "I am so tired," he mumbled softly. 

"I am not the bed, Wonwoo.“ Mingyu blushed but finally got the zipper out of the fabric. "Here we go. Now you can-"

"I like you so much,“ Wonwoo mumbled before leaning away with a yawn. "Where's the bed?" he asked as he started walking away like he hadn't just said THAT to him. 

Before Wonwoo could enter the bedroom, Mingyu stopped him by his arm. "What did you just say?"

Wonwoo turned around, tilting his head. "I'm tired?"

Mingyu laughed. Wonwoo was drunk, talking all kind of nonsense since they had left the bar. Why was he suddenly paying attention to what he was saying?

"Okay, the bedroom's over there." He led Wonwoo inside his room, the latter walking straight towards the bed, laying down on it. 

"Yah! Take off your shoes first!" As Wonwoo didn't budge, Mingyu sat down on the edge of the bed, grabbing one of his foot to pull his shoe off. 

"I like you."

Mingyu looked up from Wonwoo´s feet, their eyes meeting. "You're so drunk." 

Wonwoo sat up, facing him. "Yes I am. What does that have to do with the fact that i like you?“

Mingyu couldn't resist a smile. Drunk Wonwoo was cute and naive. But when the latter suddenly started to lean forward, going in for a kiss, Mingyu pulled away immediately. "You should sleep now." Drunken Wonwoo was also fucking dangerous and he needed to get away from him before he would do something stupid.

He tucked his colleague in while the latter did not take his eyes from him. "I really like you." 

Mingyu sighed. "Stop saying that all the time. It doesn't count when you're drunk."

Wonwoo sulked. "I'm only drunk because of you. I started drinking that much because you are messing with me," he whined.

Mingyu was tired and not in the mood to discuss with drunk Wonwoo. "Good night," he said, walking towards the door. 

"Mingyu."

The latter turned around. "Hmm?" 

"Please don't hate me."

Mingyu sighed. He was feeling the very opposite for Wonwoo, but it was pointless to explain it to him in his drunken state. He wouldn't remember it tomorrow anyway. 

"I don't. Sleep now." He closed the door behind himself, leaning against the wall, waiting for his heartbeat to calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this chapter.  
> Thank you so much for your love!!


	9. Chapter 9

Wonwoo woke up with a roaring headache. Opening his eyes, he felt confused. He lifted his head, blinking a few times while looking around. That wasn't his bed and that definitely wasn't his bedroom. Where the hell was he? Slight panic crept up inside him. Did he leave the bar with some stranger the night before? His work colleagues would never have let him do that, right? 

Trying to remember something, the headache just got worse. Wonwoo squeezed his eyes shut. He had to get out of this place immediately. Looking down at himself, he breathed out in relief. At least he was dressed and that should be a good sign. 

He found his shoes lying on the floor next to him, putting them on. His eyes fell on a picture frame, standing on a dresser opposite the bed. Perhaps the photo would tell him whose bedroom he had ended up in. 

His heart slipped. The photo showed Mingyu with a big grin on his face, standing between two older men, holding a certificate in his hand while all three of them were wearing SWAT uniforms.

_Oh my God._

Wonwoo was actually in Mingyu´s bedroom. He slapped a hand against his forehead. What the fuck had happened last night? 

He rushed towards the door, trying to open it as quietly as possible. As he entered the living room, he spotted Mingyu sleeping on the couch. At least they hadn't slept in one bed. Mingyu seemed to be sound asleep, his body too long to fit on the sofa- it really didn´t look too comfortable. Wonwoo felt guilty. Why had he let him sleep on the bed? Why was he with him at all? They had ignored each other for the past two days, so how did they end up together anyway? 

Wonwoo sneaked closer, noticing how the blanket had slipped halfway off his colleague´s body. For a second he wanted to turn around and leave but something made him reach for the end of the cover, putting it completely over Mingyu´s tall body. He looked so innocent and even more puppylike with his eyes closed.

Just as he was turning around to leave, he could hear the sofa crack. Fuck.

"Did you want to sneak out?“ Mingyu asked, his voice hoarse from sleep. Well, fuck again.

"No, no, I-I actually wanted...but- you know what, yes, I was about to sneak out," he replied honestly, scratching his head out of embarassment.

Wonwoo turned around, facing Mingyu and almost squealed. The latter was sitting up with dishevelled hair and half-open eyes. How cute could someone look after just waking up? Life was unfair. 

"I can't remember what happened yesterday."

Mingyu cursed under his breath. "As much as you drank yesterday, I would have been very surprised if you could. Don't you remember anything at all?" he asked, glancing up at him. 

Wonwoo shook his head, lowering his eyes and- why the fuck was Mingyu not wearing a shirt?

"Sit down for a second," the latter said, patting the place next to him. 

Even though Wonwoo was flustered and embarassed by this whole situation, he still wanted to know what had happened the night before. He stepped closer, sitting down with enough space between them. 

Mingyu smirked. „Last night you weren´t that shy.“

Wonwoo reddened. „What are you talking about?“

"How about this? I answer your question and you answer my question. Okay?“ Mingyu suggested while sliding closer.

Wonwoo nodded, wondering what the latter wanted to know from him.

"Well, you may begin,“ Mingyu said with a yawn.

"Okay, why did I sleep at your place?"

His younger colleague giggled. "What a good question. So, to make a long story short, you got pretty drunk yesterday and Timothy had asked me to take you home. But since you didn't know your address, I sacrificed myself and brought you to my place so that the taxi wouldn't drop you off somewhere in nowhere." 

Wonwoo nodded slowly. „But why did Timo-“ 

"Wait, it is my turn now,“ Mingyu interrupted him. „Do you like me?" 

For a second Wonwoo was sure that he had misheard him, but Mingyu gladly repeated it again.

"You know, you tried to convince me last night that you liked me a lot. My question now is, do you really like me?“ 

Wonwoo´s heart was throbbing so loud that it made him forget his headache for a moment. Did he really say that to Mingyu? "What kind of stupid question is that?" 

Mingyu smirked. "That's not an answer Wonwoo." 

The latter could imagine how red he was by now. "That's not an objective question. I don't know why I should answer something silly like that." 

Mingyu took a deep breath. "Well, then I have another question. Does drunken Wonwoo always tells the truth?" Fuck you. 

„That is the same question just asked in a different way.“ Wonwoo was so uncomfortable that he wanted nothing more than to get up and escape this bullshit, but Mingyu seemed to read his mind, grabbing his wrist to hold him down on the sofa. 

"I can´t hear your answer though." 

"No, okay? No, Wonwoo talks a lot of nonsense when he is drunk," the latter let out annoyed, feeling hot by their skinship. 

"Funny. You must be a real rarity because I've heard that drunks and toddlers always tell the truth," Mingyu replied, tilting his head. „By the way, you even were behaving like a toddler yesterday. It was kind of cute.“ 

"Okay, I really want to go now. Thank you for not letting me sleep on the street yesterday and please forget everything I said in my drunken state." He wanted to get up, but Mingyu held him back. Since when was he so bold? As his younger colleague started to lean closer, he almost forgot how to breathe. "W-what are you doing?" 

"Yesterday you leaned really close to me and if I wouldn't have pull back- what was your intention?"

Wonwoo wriggled out of his grip, standing up. "Listen, I really don't remember anything from the night before, so I don't know what I said or did." He rushed towards the hallway. "I'm sorry if I put you in an uncomfortable situation and again I can only ask you to simply forget it." 

He was already reaching for the door handle, when he suddenly felt Mingyu standing right behind him, moving his left hand forward to keep the door shut. "Okay, I'll forget that, but I guess I have to woo you from now on." 

Wonwoo´s heart was almost jumping out of his chest and he wondered how he was still conscious.

"When I started this new job, I was pretty sure that you couldn´t stand me at all, Jeon and that you just started acting nice because I was in your unit. But a few days ago- primarily since last night, where drunken Wonwoo told me more than once how much he liked me, I can't just pretend that nothing had happened." 

Wonwoo could feel Mingyu´s hot breath on his nape, not daring to turn around. The latter's front was touching his back and that made him go weak in his knees. "You said you will not remember, so why do-" 

"Oh, I won't. Don´t worry. But if you don't want to admit your feelings for me then I have to force them out of you somehow, right?" He paused, stepping away. „I'll see you on Monday, Jeon." 

Without turning around, Wonwoo opened the door, rushing out of the apartment. What kind of situation had he gotten himself into and why did his heart react so strongly to everything Mingyu had said? He was in so much trouble. 

-

Wonwoo was in a really bad mood as he woke up Monday morning. The reason was none other than Kim fucking Mingyu. Wonwoo hadn't been able to sleep properly for the last two nights because first, he was still trying to remember what exactly had happened on Friday night and second, he was worrying a lot about the fact that Mingyu told him he would woo him. What did he even mean by that? 

Wonwoo arrived at the police station way too late and more than annoyed. "Wow, Jeon, you look like shit. Have you been drinking all weekend?" John asked, meeting him in the hall.

"Fuck off," Wonwoo replied as they walked towards the team room, where they would always get together with their unit first thing monday morning.

When they entered the room, Mingyu was already sitting at the table, smiling at him with his stupid eyes. Wonwoo would have loved to kick the grin out of his face. He sat down at the other end to be as far away from Mingyu as possible. 

"Now that we're all here," Timothy started, giving Wonwoo a meaningful look, "we can begin. So far no mission came in for today, so we start with a team training. It would be good to strengthen the team spirit within our unit a little more." 

There was silence in the room and Wonwoo already didn't like this. Right now was probably the worst time ever to strengthen some fucking team spirit. He grabbed for a cup, pouring himself some coffee.

"First I am gonna split you into teams of two,“ Timothy continued and Wonwoo suspected something bad. "John and Louis, Wonwoo and Mingyu-"

Taking a big sip, Wonwoo shook his head. He had almost expected this. He gave Timothy an evil look before getting up and reluctantly trotting to the other side of the room.

Mingyu had already positioned himself in a corner, waiting for him with a smile. Wonwoo hated the fact that his new colleague was looking as good as ever while he himself had to be walking around like a zombie.

Mingyu´s mouth corners went down when he looked at Wonwoo from up close. "Hey, are you all right? You look kind of sick." 

Wonwoo had to pull himself together to not yell at him in front of everyone. "You make me sick," he muttered under his breath before taking another sip from his coffee. 

"If you'd admit your feelings, then-" 

Wonwoo elbowed Mingyu to silence him. "Shut up," he hissed. „If you don't like my hot coffee all over your pretty face, then shut the fuck up.“ 

Mingyu grinned while Wonwoo tried to look everywhere else except at this tall annoying guy next to him.

"Okay, let's go outside. We have built something really nice for you," Timothy explained while Wonwoo was hoping that some urgent mission would come in within the next few minutes to save him from that stupid team training.

A large off-road course, resembling a military training area was waiting for them outside. A few colleagues groaned at the sight of high built barriers. "You've all seen such a training area before, guys. But this one is designed so that one man alone can't overcome every obstacle by himself and that's why you need your partner for it." 

Wonwoo didn't like that Timothy was using the word partner. He looked over to Mingyu, whose eyes were sparkling and he seemed very excited about the training. Wonwoo sighed. What was wrong with him anyway? Why was he always so enthusiastic about things that others didn't want to do? And why was he thinking about him again? Irritated, he put his empty coffee cup on a bench.

"If you haven't noticed it yet, these are two identical tracks, running parallel to each other. That means two teams always compete against each other," Timothy continued. 

"Don't worry partner, I got your back," Mingyu whispered, leaning closer. 

Wonwoo elbowed him again, this time right into his stomach. He regretted it though, remembering that Mingyu had still be in pain from the stupid fight a few days ago. Alarmed, he turned to him, but when he saw his big grin, he hated himself for worrying about nothing. 

"John, Paul, Mingyu and Wonwoo are first. Complete the course the way you think is best and arrive before the others." 

Wonwoo and Mingyu positioned themself on the starting line. 

"Hey Jeon," John shouted to him from the left. "At least there's no water tank as an obstacle, huh?" 

That sucked. Wonwoo didn't mind that everyone knew about his phobia by now, but making fun of it once again was pretty low. But before he could throw a lame remark back, Mingyu turned towards the latter. 

"John, after this training, I'll kick your ass for sure," he said, defending him once again, causing Wonwoo's heart to flutter and could it please not?

"Mingyu, John, you will form a pair for the next training," Timothy shouted from behind. "And now go!"

First they had to sprint over some tires, balance over beams and crawl under low hanging ropes. All tasks that didn't require teamwork. But then there was a huge barrier in front of them without any tools to help climbing it up. 

Mingyu crouched down to help Wonwoo climb up. Since they wanted to beat the other team, the latter didn't think much about the skinship and put his foot on Mingyu´s hand while his younger colleague lifted him up. Wonwoo could easily pull himself onto the plateau, but now Mingyu had to climb up as well. 

Wonwoo lay flat on his stomach, reaching for his arm. "Grab my hand, I'll pull you up." Mingyu was heavier than Wonwoo, but over the years, the latter had gained a lot of muscle mass. 

Mingyu jumped up, grabbing for Wonwoo´s hand. They had some difficulties, but in the end they were able to get Mingyu up the wall. 

When the latter almost reached the top of the plaetau, Wonwoo squatted down, pulling him up with his last strength. In the process, he suddenly lost his grip, falling on his butt. Since he didn´t want to let go of Mingyu's hand, he pulled him right on top of himself.

"Hey. Though I wanted you to confess, I didn't expect you to become so physical right away," Mingyu joked, while their faces were really close. 

Wonwoo froze. He looked at Mingyu's long eyelashes and the cute slope of his nose. As his eyes fell on his lips, he blushed, only now realising what was happening here. 

He cleared his throat before pushing Mingyu away from himself. "You are lucky that I did not let go of your hand, otherwise you would have fallen headfirst down to the ground," he mumbled, standing up with a blush. 

"Hey, when you two are done cuddling, move your butts to the next obstacle," Timothy shouted.

As they continued, the emergency siren suddenly sounded, the training immediately cancelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I am just updating this fast because I myself am really into this story :D But it makes me really happy, reading your comments and receiving your Kudos!!


	10. Chapter 10

"We're looking for Walter Richardson's million-dollar heiress. She has been kidnapped yesterday," an elderly policeman explained to the unit, Mingyu had not seen him before. 

„They demand a lot of money and have unrealistic wishes. We have some clues as to where the heiress might be hidden. Her name is Patricia Richardson, 22 years old," the policeman continued, while one of his colleagues was handing out some files. "I want you to go undercover in teams of two to all of these locations and try to figure out important information." He paused, coughing.

"I'm relying on your unit," the officer added while waving Timothy over. "You know your men best and where to place them. I still have to see Officer Leroy. If you have any questions, please call me again,“ he said his goodbyes and left the room. 

Meanwhile, Mingyu was looking through the file which included four suspect profiles. Wonwoo was sitting next to him, writing something on his pad. He looked really hot while concentrating on a case. Mingyu shook his head. He really shouldn't be distracted by him right now. 

"Mingyu, Wonwoo, I want you both at roadside 3," Timothy was suddenly standing in front of them. "There is a big department store for car spares and equipment. The uncle of one of the suspects, Aaron Lu, runs this shop. Try to find out if he knows anything or if you can manage to get access to the storage room, checking it out for yourself." Mingyu nodded, grabbing the file Timothy was handing them. 

"Here are some pictures of the heiress." He put a car key in Wonwoo's hand, before moving away. "Oh and i trust you to let your private affairs rest and put your energy into this case. And don't forget that this is undercover. So think about some good story."

Mingyu was surprised that Wonwoo hadn't even complained once that he had to go on the mission together with him. For being so moody earlier today, he seemed really relaxed by now.

-

"What do we pretend to be?" he asked Wonwoo, while they were heading to one of the undercover cars. 

"I don't know. I am tired as fuck, so you come up with something." They climbed into a red BMW, Mingyu sitting down on the passenger seat.

"We could be two buddies who want to tune up their cars, looking for new parts."  

Wonwoo, who was fastening his seatbelt, gave him a nasty look. "If we would be 17, 18 years old, then maybe, but we are two grown men. I don't think this story sounds very authentic and it will definetely not get us to the store room." 

Mingyu was also fastening his seat belt while watching Wonwoo typing the address into the navigation device. "We are two brothers. You are very interested in cars and have asked me to come along so that we can find out about different stuff,“ he suggested another option. 

Wonwoo started the car and snorted. "Wow. Your ideas are getting better and better," he let out sarcastically. "We need a good reason why we want to talk to the suspect's uncle and again, somehow we have to find our way to the storeroom. Think harder." 

Mingyu leaned back in his seat, turning his head to the left, watching Wonwoo. He looked definetely tired but still very handsome. 

"Stop it,“ the latter said after a few seconds, a blush appearing on his cheek. 

"With what?“ 

Wonwoo glared at him. "Don't stare at me like that. Better think of another story." 

Mingyu smiled at his blushing face, but turned his head back towards the road. Cute. "Okay, I got it. We're a couple," he paused while Wonwoo started groaning. "Wait, let me finish my idea. We're a couple, looking for some new parts for this fancy BMW. Since we are so in love with each other, we quickly start to talk to the guy about private things. You or I will feel sick after a while and ask him if he has something to drink. If we're lucky, he might somehow lead us near the storage room and then maybe the person who is acting sick can lie down there for a moment to rest." 

Mingyu expected Wonwoo to laugh or make another stupid comment, but surprisingly, he did not. "Okay. But you're the one who gets sick. I can't act that well," he said without taking his eyes off the road. 

Mingyu looked at him in amazement. "You really agree with that?" 

Wonwoo nodded briefly. "That was your best idea so far and since we'll be there in two minutes and my head isn't working today, we'll just do it." 

Mingyu grinned. "But you know we have to act like we are in love and-" 

"I understand that, stop looking forward to it so much, it's just a mission." 

Mingyu couldn´t suppress his smile as they arrived at the parking lot. He was excited, grabbing for Wonwoo's arm as the latter was about to unbuckle. "How far are we going with our acting?" 

His colleague snatched his arm away. "What is this question supposed to mean?" 

Mingyu gave him an innocent look. "Well, when we say we're in love, then do we hold hands or kiss each other or-" Before he could continue, Wonwoo rushed out of the car. Mingyu followed after him while laughing. He was fucking cute. 

As they walked towards the entrance, Wonwoo poked Mingyu in the side. "If you kiss me even once, no matter where, I swear I'll shoot right into your balls." 

Mingyu laughed because of Wonwoo´s threatening voice.

"Stop laughing, I mean it."

"Yes, sir," he replied with a smirk, holding the door open for him. "Everything else is allowed?" 

Wonwoo seemed to think about it. "No holding hands either." 

As soon as they entered the shop, Mingyu wrapped his arm around Wonwoo's shoulder. "I get it, honey," he said, spotting the suspect's uncle to their left. Wonwoo looked grumpy. "Hey," he leaned closer to whisper in his ear, "if you want our undercover story to look real, you have to put a smile on your pretty face." 

Wonwoo smiled back, probably starting to act now. "Remember the time when we bought our car?" he asked him as they passed the salesman.

"Sure thing, honey. It's hard to believe it's been almost eight years since that. It was really time to get new parts," Mingyu replied, playing along while pulling Wonwoo closer to himself. He'd be stupid if he wouldn't use this situation to his advantage. 

They stopped in front of a shelf with new car seat covers and Wonwoo started looking at the different items. "Blue or black?" he asked with a sweet voice. 

"Whatever you want, babe," Mingyu whispered, causing Wonwoo to blush. He felt his elbow in his side and smiled. By far this was the best mission since he had started with his new job. 

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" the suspect's uncle asked, who was suddenly standing next to them with a big smile on his face. 

Mingyu´s plan worked so far. He removed his arm from Wonwoo´s shoulder, turning around to face the salesman. Before he could reply, his colleague surprised him by grabbing his hand, interlocking their fingers together, making him feel things.

"Oh, hi. We want to treat our baby bmw with some new parts. It's been through a lot if you understand what I mean," Wonwoo said, again in a really sweet voice. Didn't he just tell him that he wasn't good at acting? 

"Sure. Then you two are at the right place. Do you need new seat covers?" the suspect's uncle asked, while winking at Mingyu. Was he flirting with him? 

"Among other things, yes, but maybe you have, well, how can I say that? You know, our car is as unique as my honey here," Wonwoo smiled at Mingyu, tightening the grip on his hand. "That's why we want something unique for our car as well. Maybe you still have some items that aren't visible for random customers?" he asked with a lot of charme. Smart move, Jeon. 

The black-haired salesman grinned. "But only because you' re so in love with each other. Follow me."

Mingyu showed his thumb up as they started to follow him. Wonwoo looked happy and Mingyu was sure that he wouldn't be able to get used to his smiling face. 

The salesman actually led them to the storeroom, which was not that huge but consisted of a few closed doors. They needed to look around this place on their own. „So do you have someone in your life who you love?“ Mingyu asked, trying to bring their conversation to a personal level.

"No. I won't find a pretty guy like you after all," the guy replied, winking at him again. Okay, he was definitely flirting with him.

"Hey, hey. This one is mine already," Wonwoo said, leaning closer into Mingyu's side. "I won't let him go," he added, looking him in the eyes.

The latter almost forgot that it was just acting, tightening his grip around Wonwoo's hand. "I am crazy about you. You don´t need to be jealous," he whispered in his ear. 

Wonwoo leaned away, blushing again. 

"Young love must be beautiful," the salesman commented while stopping in front of a shelf. "Here's something that isn't available for sale yet. Noble seat covers in golden."

Mingyu became impatient. How could they come up with a personal topic as his nephew, without being obvious? He had to start his ´I feel sick´plan. 

While Wonwoo was explaining that he didn't think gold seat covers were suitable for their car, Mingyu turned away from them. He walked a few steps before starting with his acting by holding on his stomach with a hiss. 

"Babe, what's the matter?" Wonwoo asked him, only playing along but God- Mingyu got goosebumps, after he had called him like that. 

"I feel really weird," Mingyu replied, grimacing. 

"Are you getting sick?" Wonwoo asked, placing an arm around his waist while the salesman approached them. 

"I'm feeling kind of dizzy," Mingyu replied while his colleague started to brush the hair from his forehead in a loving way. He had to hold back a squeal. This side of Wonwoo made his heart flutter. 

"You should rest for a moment," the latter replied before looking at the salesman, "could he lie down somewhere for a minute?" Mingyu leaned his head against Wonwoo´s, trying to look pitiful. 

"Wait, we have a room here with a couch," the salesman said, opening a door to their right. He seemed really nice and Mingyu wasn´t sure if he knew something about the kidnapping.

"Maybe he should go see a doctor?" the salesman suggested while Mingyu lay down on the sofa, grabbing for Wonwoo's hand. 

"No, I think he just needs to calm down a bit and he'll feel better soon," Wonwoo replied, brushing through Mingyu´s hair. The latter enjoyed his touches more than he should. 

"Okay, I need to go back to the other customers. Just call me if anything happens," the uncle of the suspect said while closing the door behind himself.  

"I don't think he knows anything," Mingyu whispered when he was sure that the guy couldn't hear him anymore. 

"I wouldn't say that. He can act as nice as he want and still support his nephew in the background," Wonwoo replied, still holding his hand, causing Mingyu to smile. 

"What's so funny?" he asked surprised before turning his eyes on their hands. He let go, stepping away flustered. "What the heck?"  

Wonwoo turned around and Mingyu was sure that he was blushing. "O-okay, you stay in here and I'll try to look around in the storage room.“ 

Mingyu sat up. "No, I'm coming with you." 

Wonwoo turned to him while already opening the door. "No. If he catches me, I can find an excuse that I have been looking at the seat covers again. If he catches you, that would be very bad for us, we might get busted." 

Mingyu had to agree with him even though he didn't have a good feeling, leaving Wonwoo on his own. "Be careful," he mumbled. Their eyes met and Mingyu was falling for this guy- without any reason.

"I'm just looking around. Don't act like I'm going to war," Wonwoo hissed before leaving the room.

-

Fifteen minutes had already passed and Mingyu slowly became nervous. The storage room was not that big. Either Wonwoo had found an entrance to the other rooms or something was wrong. Mingyu was about to get up from the sofa when the door was ripped open and the salesman rushed in with another tall guy in tow. "Well, are you waiting for your sweetheart?" he asked with a scowl. A shiver ran down Mingyu´s back. Something had gone wrong. 

He reached into his pocket, secretly pressing the alarm button on his phone, which would automatically alert the police office. 

The tall man stepped forward, grabbing Mingyu's arm to drag him towards the door. "You little cunt. Did you think you could fool me?“ the suspect's uncle yelled at him- gone was the nice, courteous salesman. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mingyu attempted to act innocent, receiving a slap in return.

"Shut the fuck up! Your colleague already had to be silenced, so shut the fuck up if you don't want to end up like him." Wonwoo. 

"Listen, I have no idea what you're talking about," Mingyu said, still playing dumb before receiving another slap.

"Fucker! My friend recognized your fucking colleague. You are from the police! What are you doing here?" he shouted, the veins at his neck almost popping. 

"Sir, we do work for the police, that is true. But we are here for private reasons. Whatever you think you've done wrong, we don't know anything about it and have nothing to-" Another punch, this time right in the pit of his stomach. 

"Shut the hell up, fucker! You can not fool me! Come with me!" Mingyu´s cheek was burning as the man dragged him along. He prayed that backup would arrive soon while worrying about Wonwoo. What had they done to him? 

"Go in there!" The suspect's uncle yelled before his tall friend pushed him into a small windowless room. 

"Wait," Mingyu shouted as they were about to leave. "Where's Wonwoo?" 

The salesman laughed. "Where you don't want to be. You can forget him, you fucker." He slammed the door behind himself and Mingyu remained alone in the dark. Tears started to form in his eyes. Did they really do something to Wonwoo? He began to tremble, wrapping his arms around himself. It was cold and he was scared, worrying about his colleague, fearing the worst.

He sat down on the dirty floor, trying to pull himself together. "If any of you guys hurt Wonwoo, I'll kill you assholes!" he whispered into the empty room, another tear rolling down his cheek while his heart started acing.

-

About an hour later the door opened again and Mingyu was never so happy to see John's face. 

"Well, are you having a good time?" the latter asked with a grin before helping him up. Behind him were two other colleagues from his unit- one of them beside the salesman, who was already in handcuffs. 

"Your cheek looks like shit, you still have blood on your-" John started, but Mingyu interrupted him. 

"Where's Wonwoo? Did you find him? We have to look for him." He turned around, facing the salesman. "What did you do to him you asshole?" he yelled, grabbing him by the collar. 

"Mingyu stop," John shouted, reaching for his arm to drag him away from the suspect but the latter refused to let go. "Mingyu!"

"Mingyu!" He halted, recognising that voice. Turning around he spotted Wonwoo standing at the other side of the store room, his hand getting bandaged by a paramedic. His lower lip was bleeding and his shirt was torn. 

Mingyu could no longer hold back the tears that were pouring out of his eyes. This cute guy had become really important to him within a week- as crazy as this sounded. 

"Why are you making so much noise again?" Wonwoo asked, as always with an annoyed voice. 

Mingyu wiped his eyes before rushing towards his direction.

"What are you-“ Wonwoo couldn't finish as Mingyu forced the paramedic out of his way, wrapping his arms tightly around his colleague. He pulled Wonwoo close against his body, no sheet of paper could fit between them. 

"You're doing alright," he whispered against Wonwoo's neck. "Fuck, I thought they-" 

"Stop crying, you big baby," Wonwoo mumbled in a soft voice before hugging him back.

"Never do that again! I told you I should have come with you," Mingyu whined while Wonwoo patted his back. He didn't want to let him go, feeling the urge to protect him with his life. 

"It's all good. Nothing happened to me. I am not hurt," Wonwoo continued to comfort Mingyu as the latter lifted his head, pressing his forehead against his.

"And I'll make sure it stays that way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longest chapter so far...I hope you liked it as much as i loved writing this.  
> I don't know if SWAT cops go undercover as well, but in my story they do. :D :D
> 
> I really really love your comments and it makes me happy that this story is liked by so many of you guys...keeps me motivated :)


	11. Chapter 11

The mission had ended successfully with the heiress being rescued- but not by Mingyu and Wonwoo. The owner of the car department store actually had not been involved in that case, but was taken into custody for using violence against the police. 

Two of Wonwoo's colleagues, who had visited a suspect at the water company, had found the young heiress where they had been hiding her. 

Wonwoo and Mingyu had suffered no serious injuries and three days had already passed since the incident. 

Wonwoo was sitting in one of the police offices, looking at some files. Through the plexiglas, which was separating the office from the dressing room, he could see Mingyu and John getting ready. After Timothy had noticed how the two of them were bickering a lot with each other, he ordered them to do the next mission together, strenghtening their bond. 

Wonwoo put his file on the table, staring at Mingyu's back. Remembering how the latter had walked up to him with tears in his eyes back at the storeroom, hugging him tightly, his heart became soft once again. Mingyu was like a child and in a weird way Wonwoo felt the need to protect him. 

If he was honest, he had not been able to get Mingyu out of his head since that moment. The latter kept popping up in his mind and Wonwoo hated it. After all, he had only known him for about two weeks. 

He sighed, turning his attention back to the file. A few seconds later he heard someone knocking on the glass. As he looked up, Mingyu was waving at him, shaping a kissing mouth. „Dickhead," Wonwoo mouthed, but couldn't suppress a smile. 

Since Mingyu had told Wonwoo that he would woo him, he had become really bold. His younger colleague made no secret of the fact that he liked him, always complimenting him even with other colleagues around. Wonwoo wouldn't care about it so much, but the fact that he kept blushing, made it really awkward. „Fuck.“ Again he was thinking way too much about his new colleague.

-

An hour later, he decided to leave the office to take a break. As he passed the lobby, he heard a noisy male voice. A red-haired guy was standing beside the front desk, gesticulating at the secretary. "I've already told you that Mingyu is a friend. Can't they just bring him here? I have to see him urgently," he shouted at her and Wonwoo decided to intervene because Marie seemed overwhelmed. 

"What is going on here?" he asked, stopping in front of the man. The latter turned towards him, eyeing him from top to bottom.

"What do you want?“ 

Wonwoo crossed his arms in front of his chest, raising an eyebrow. "Well, you're yelling at my colleague and I want you to stop. So if we can't help you, I'd ask you to leave." 

The red-haired man laughed, stepping closer. "I want to talk to Mingyu. Do you know him? Then please get him here immediately, I'm not going away before I can see him."

"I don't think so. If you don't leave the police station immediately, I'll be forced to have you escorted out." He was about to reach for the man's arm when John and Mingyu were entering trough the door. 

Mingyu´s expression became serious when he noticed the red-haired guy. He walked towards him, standing in front of Wonwoo. "What the fuck are you doing here?" 

"There you are you little shit. Your colleagues have started to make a big fuss. Especially this annoying guy here,“ he replied, pointing at Wonwoo.

Mingyu grabbed for his arm. "Let´s talk outside. Come with me." The red-haired guy winked at Wonwoo before letting Mingyu escort him out of the office.

Wonwoo didn't know what to do. He actually wanted to follow them, but on the other hand, it was none of his business. He decided to give Mingyu his privacy, heading towards the break room. 

John was already there, eating a sandwich. "Who was that red-haired dude?"

"I don't know." He sat down at the table, pouring himself a coffee. 

"I didn't know that Mingyu liked you so much," John said a few seconds later without looking up from his phone. 

"What are you talking about?"

John started laughing. "It felt like the conversation during the whole car ride was all about you. I really don't know what he sees in you though,“ he replied, glancing at him.

„Shut up.“ Wonwoo blushed, looking away. 

-

About fifteen minutes later Mingyu opened the door to the break room. He seemed upset but when he noticed that Wonwoo and John were already inside, he walked out without a word. Wonwoo hesitated briefly, but decided to stand up, following his new colleague. He had never looked so upset before, making Wonwoo nervous. 

After looking for awhile, he finally found Mingyu in the gym all by himself, laying on the weight bench. He had taken off his uniform, exercising in his undershirt. He was obviously mad. 

Wonwoo approached him, sitting down on the other weight bench.

"Leave me alone!" Mingyu let out without stopping his exercise. As fast as he was pushing the weights up and down, Wonwoo feared that he would hurt himself. 

"Who was that guy?" he asked. 

"None of your business. Leave me alone," Mingyu replied annoyed. 

"What did he want from you?“

"Are you deaf? Go away" Mingyu hissed. 

"Did he hurt you?" Wonwoo continued asking, ignoring him.

Finally his colleague put down the weights, sitting upright. "You know, you should really go now, otherwise I'll get the feeling that you care about me," he mumbled without looking at Wonwoo. 

"Actually I'm worried about you. You are a part of my unit and my colleague. So it is my responsibility to take care of you." 

Mingyu snored before taking a sip from his water bottle. Wonwoo didn't miss how good the latter was looking with his bare arms and tousled hair. He shook his head to avoid thinking of something like that. "So, who was that guy?" 

Mingyu closed his bottle, looking over at him. His eyes were reddened and Wonwoo wondered if he had cried before. What did that red haired asshole do to him? "Mingyu, please talk to me," he begged, feeling bad to see him like this. 

"He's the brother of an ex-colleague of mine," Mingyu started to explain, running a hand through his hair. "We were on a mission where just everything went wrong. Before we could even start to get ready, we were in the middle of a gun battle. Two of my colleagues, who were there with me, hadn't even had time to put on their bulletproof vests. I already had mine on and had to decide within a few seconds whether to throw myself in front of Tim or Daren." 

Wonwoo had a hunch how the story would end. "I was able to drag Tim out of the line of fire without him being shot. Daren, who is the brother of that red haired guy, was shot a few times. He survived, but suffered severe damages and became very depressed afterwards." 

Mingyu´s hands began to tremble and Wonwoo stood up, sitting next to him. "His brother never forgave me for not helping him, choosing to protect Tim. Since then he had terrorized me, written me fucked up letters, called me all the time, visiting me at the police station almost every day." 

When his hands didn't stop shaking, Wonwoo placed his on top, trying to keep it still. He had become accustomed to his grinning, cheerful face and everything else made his heart heavy. "Is that why you left?" Wonwoo asked him, his hand still on Mingyu´s. 

The latter nodded, looking at the ground. "Cowardly of me, isn't it?" 

Wonwoo squeezed his hand while shaking his head. "No, no, that's not cowardly at all! That's only human! You couldn't possibly have saved both of them and you weren't even obliged to throw yourself in the firing range at all! That was dangerous and you could have been shot! You are absolutely not a coward because that was heroic enough! And if the fucker follows you and threatens you because he can't deal with the fact that we are exposed to the danger of being seriously injured in our job, then it is only his fault! And you don't have to endure that and everyone else would have fled too, so don't blame yourself. The way I got to know you so far, you would do anything for your colleagues and you don't deserve him to treat you that way! You are-" 

"If you say one more sweet thing about me, I'll kiss you," Mingyu interrupted him, shocking Wonwoo with these words. His heart almost exploded. He was about to take his hand away, but the latter turned his, interlocking their fingers. 

"Don't you dare kissing me," Wonwoo replied softly. 

Mingyu smiled while looking down at their intertwined hands. "I don't know how he found out that I am here now. I told him that if he would come to see me again, I would file a complaint. But I'm not sure if that will be enough to stop him."

Wonwoo was distracted by Mingyu´s hand in his and also by his own heart, beating like crazy, hoping that the latter wouldn't hear it. How could this person in front of him sneak into his heart so quickly? "We will forbid him to contact you or come near you in any way. He will not be allowed to enter this police station again. I will arrange that!" 

Mingyu smiled, brushing his thumb over Wonwoo´s fingers, making his heart flutter. "You make it really hard for me not to like you," he whispered, causing Wonwoo´s poor heart to jump out of his chest. What was happening here? He let go of Mingyu´s hand, clearing his throat. 

"Please don't do it," Mingyu said as Wonwoo was about to get up.

"What do you mean?“ 

He looked at him with his dumb sad puppy eyes. "Please don't run away as soon as we get closer to each other. I would never do anything you don't want. But please don't always distance yourself from me.“

Wonwoo didn't know what to reply. He really distanced himself every time Mingyu was trying to get closer, because he had no idea how to handle all of this -whatever this was.

"You're really cute when you blush." 

Wonwoo touched his cheek, turning away, his body betraying him like so often. "H-how was your mission with John?" he asked, changing the subject. 

Mingyu stretched. "We didn't find out anything at all and it wasn't as fun as it had been with you." 

Wonwoo scratched his head out of embarrassment. When he noticed that his colleague was staring at him, he decided not to look away this time. Their eyes met and bis pulse rose. 

"It is funny that I've only known you for two weeks, but I already remember every spot on your face," Mingyu mumbled, making Wonwoo blush again.

"Aish, stop saying such crazy things." 

Mingyu smiled while standing up. "I like your tsundere style. That just draws me even more towards you." 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, standing up as well. 

"I will wait patiently for you, hyung." 

"Then you can wait for a long time." 

They started walking out of the room. "Oh I don´t think so. I am sure it's only a matter of days."

Wonwoo laughed, acting nonchalant but scared that Mingyu was probably right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~ Don't worry, I am not planing to finish this story too soon. As long as you are with me, I am happy to continue with more chapters.~~  
> #slowburnaf :))
> 
> Thanks for your support!!


	12. Chapter 12

The following day Mingyu's unit had a seminar in a place outside the city. They had been there for seven hours by now, listening to topics on dangerous goods, hit and run, and much more. Mingyu had to suppress his yawn several times during the late afternoon. He was sitting next to Timothy in the back row, Wonwoo, John and his other colleagues were in front of them. 

He noticed how Wonwoo was shifting back and forth on his chair as he probably couldn't sit on his cute butt anymore. They still had to endure an hour more. 

They had planned to visit the next pub afterwards to drink before they would spend the night in the hotel, going back to their hometown next morning. 

"If one of your colleagues is in danger, you never should play the hero. The first step is to call for reinforcements -if possible. Then try to ease the situation as much as possible. If your colleague is in the line of fire, do not stand in front of him. By doing so, you only achieve that if the killer intended to shoot, he definitely will shoot both of you. It always needs someone who can call for reinforcements and who first has to get himself to safety." The speaker had been annoying Mingyu all day long. He could only rarely agree with the older former policeman. 

"So I just let my colleague die, as long as one of us survives?" he asked aloud. 

The speaker smiled at him. "It is great that you are saying something. I already noticed your expression and was asking myself when you'd finally speak up.“ 

Mingyu grumbled. "With all due respect, sir, but I absolutely disagree with you on this point." 

Wonwoo turned around, watching him, which almost made the latter lose his composure for a second. 

"What's your name, young man?“ 

"Kim Mingyu." Meanwhile more than half of the policemen had turned around to glance at Mingyu while the latter almost regretted saying something at all. 

"Mingyu, if you endanger yourself and put yourself at risk of being killed, what good will that do to your colleague?" 

He shook his head. "I still have a 50% chance of saving my colleague while not getting killed myself." 

Timothy nudged him. "Just drop it," he whispered. Wonwoo was still looking at him, but Mingyu couldn't read his expression. 

"But 80 percent of the times either you or your colleague or both of you will be killed," the police officer replied and Mingyu was not sure if he could still follow him.

"I couldn't imagine letting a colleague die, just so I could save my own ass by calling for backup." 

The speaker smirked. "You seem to be a good guy, Mingyu. You have to be careful not to be killed too quickly." 

Wonwoo turned around to face the speaker. "I'd rather be on a mission with a colleague who always has my back in case something happens than having to deal with the thought that my partner would leave me on my own if something goes wrong," Wonwoo interfered, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Had he just defended him? Mingyu wanted to lean forward and kiss the back of Wonwoo´s head. 

"Okay, I think we're getting nowhere with that conversation. Fact is, that it's statically proven that police officers die more often while trying to help colleagues although they should have called for backup." 

"This is so old school," Mingyu whispered, leaning back in his seat. He started to count the minutes until this seminar would be over. 

-

Two hours later everyone of his unit had gathered in the pub. Mingyu was not in the mood for drinking, watching John building a house with beer mats. Other policemen, who had also been part of the seminar, were hollering in the other corner of the pub. Mingyu felt very annoyed by the drunks, deciding to head outside to get some fresh air. 

He met Wonwoo there, leaning against the wall of the building, facing the woods. "Why are you here by your own?" Mingyu asked, leaning at the wall beside him. 

Wonwoo looked startled. "God Mingyu, can you please announce yourself in advance next time? You scared me." 

Mingyu laughed. "Be glad that I'm not a perverted old guy, hitting on you." 

Wonwoo throw him a nasty look. "I don't feel like drinking," he replied before facing the woods again.

"Yeah, you really shouldn't do that. I heard you go home with random guys, forgetting where you live when drunk," Mingyu joked. 

Wonwoo grinned before turning his eyes on him. "I wanted to thank you."

Mingyu was surprised by that, staring at the handsome guy in front of him. "For what? "

„You've been saving me at least twice since you got here and today- I realized it's not to be taken for granted. I've always just been messing with you and never really thanked you for helping me. So, thank you a lot." 

Mingyu smiled, that warmed his heart. He had been really tired these past days but suddenly he could stay awake for more hours, if it would mean talking to Wonwoo. "When I see you standing here like this, how could I not interfere every time you're in danger," he replied honestly.

Wonwoo punched him in his arm. "That's why I hate to say something nice to you, because you immediately turn it into something cheesy,“ he let out annoyed but Mingyu could see him blushing.

"Hey there," an older voice behind them made him turn around. A drunken guy was watching them with a bottle in his hand. "Which one of you may I kiss today?" He slurred and Mingyu felt disgusted. 

"Fuck off, you're drunk," he replied as the guy began to stagger towards them. 

Before Mingyu could stand in front of Wonwoo, the latter reached for his arm, pulling him away from the drunk. "I really don't want you to fight someone right now. Let's go for a walk." 

Mingyu smiled, following him. "A romantic walk under the moon? Sounds great to me." 

"How about taking a walk in the woods to leave you there so you don't find your way back and can't bother me anymore with your embarassing words?" 

„You would miss me like crazy," Mingyu replied, courageously placing his arm around Wonwoo´s shoulder. 

"What do you think you are you doing right now?" his colleague asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"I am protecting you in case a bear appears." 

Wonwoo snored. Funnily enough, he didn´t pulled away though. "I'm just enduring this because I'm a little cold. So don't think anything of it," he mumbled as they continued walking.

"Okay. But what was I supposed to think anyway?" Mingyu asked as they turned onto a path that was lighted by the moon. 

"Shut up or a bear will come for sure." 

Mingyu enjoyed the time with Wonwoo way too much. After a moment, the latter stopped, turning to face him. Wordlessly, he started to lean towards him.

"Uh, what are you doing?“ 

Wonwoo didn´t respond.

„Are you sure you didn't drink something?" Mingyu asked, suddenly overwhelmed by his closeness. 

Wonwoo leaned closer until he could feel his breath on his cheek. "Seriously dude, you are scaring me," Mingyu whispered, almost stopping to breath. 

"Don't move," Wonwoo whispered while Mingyu felt as if he was going to faint any second. 

"Wonwoo, what the fuck!" He started to lean away because he didn´t know what he would do, if his colleague kept being that close infront of him. 

"Stay still, I need to check something."

Mingyu´s heart was beating faster than ever.

"Hmm, okay," Wonwoo said after a few seconds, stepping away from him as if nothing had happened. 

"Okay? Okay? What the hell was that all about?" Mingyu asked annoyed. Was he teasing him?

"I just wanted to check if I would feel anything," his colleague replied nonchalantly before continuing walking.

Fuck you. Mingyu snorted, catching up with him, grabbing him by his arm. "Do you want to torture me? Is it funny to you to make me go crazy?" 

Wonwoo looked at him innocently. "No? Like I said, I was just checking something. By the way, I didn't feel anything," he replied. 

Mingyu didn't believe him. Two could play that game. „Liar.“ He pushed Wonwoo against a tree, closing the distance. He leaned his face close to Wonwoo´s without thinking about his actions anymore. After all, it was the latter who had started with that bullshit.

"Mingyu," Wonwoo whispered in a warning tone, but not making any move to push the other away. 

"Do you still feel nothing?" Mingyu asked in a low voice, lowering his eyes to his lips. 

"Nothing at all," Wonwoo whispered and Mingyu could barely stand the tension anymore. Was he the only one, feeling it? He knew he'd probably get kicked in the balls right away, but he dared to lift his head, placing a lingering kiss on Wonwoo´s forehead. "If you would know how much you are driving me crazy with your behavior right now, maybe you wouldn't be so reckless.“ 

Wonwoo's eyes widened. He had probably not expected that. "You said you wouldn´t do anything I don't want," he whispered. 

Mingyu felt guilty, stepping back. "Sorry. I was just so overwhelmed by the whole situation and your pretty face. I didnt want to take advantage of you. But you were teasing me, so it is not only my fault, okay? You are so-" 

"Idiot," Wonwoo whispered before shutting him with his lips. The latter felt like his heart would stop beating any second. Would he die like this?

Wonwoo wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. It felt unreal- 

Worried that this was some kind of cruel joke, Mingyu leaned away. "W-what are you doing? Please don´t joke around,“ he whined. 

"You are so cute," Wonwoo answered before capturing his lips again. 

Mingyu's knees became weak. He could smell his perfume, feel his soft lips and was sure that this were his last moments before he would die because this was too overwhelming for his poor heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhh ☆☆♡♡  
> I just had to write this. Was it too rushed? I felt like it was time for their first kiss though.
> 
> Anyway..i hope you liked this chapter...probably there will be some angst in the next one.


	13. Chapter 13

It was the weekend after the seminar and Wonwoo was laying in his bed after a good long sleep. Pictures from last night came into his head as he opened his eyes. "Fuck." What was he thinking? What had made him do that? He hid his face in his pillow, letting out a muffled scream.

After he had kissed Mingyu, he had turned bright red, running away to hide in his hotel room. On the way back to the city, he had intentionally sat in another car to be as far away as possible from Mingyu, not speaking to him since then. Wonwoo was relieved that at least it was the weekend and that he had time to put his thoughts in order.

He got up, walking towards the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror and looking at his reflection, he ran a hand through his tousled hair. His cheeks were flushed only because he was recalling what he had done. "What is actually wrong with you?" he asked his reflection, grimacing. Wonwoo groaned, washing his face. The cold water was cooling his burning cheeks.

He couldn't really explain why he had kissed Mingyu. But everything had came together in that moment. Mingyu´s words, his dumbfounded attractive face and the invisible force that was pulling Wonwoo closer and closer to that guy. And the kiss had been- God, Wonwoo would probably have collapsed to the ground if he hadn't clung to Mingyu at that time. His plump lips were the softest thing he had ever touched. "Stop.thinking.about.it!" Wonwoo scolded himself before leaving the bathroom.

He got dressed, deciding to go for a run to clear his head. He lived close to a beautiful park, jogging along the lake while the sun was lifting his mood. He would just tell Mingyu that it was a mistake and that he didn't mean it and just ignore him afterwards. That sounded like the best plan. Wonwoo was pulled out from his thoughts by his phone vibrating in his pocket.

It was Timothy. Normally his leader would never call on weekends unless it was a huge emergency. For job-related cases they had an extra unit who worked on weekends and public holidays.

Wonwoo stopped at a bench, sitting down. "Timothy, what's the matter?" he asked slightly out of breath.

"Wonwoo, where are you right now?" his leader sounded tense.

"I'm just running a lap. What's going on?"

A short break. "Mingyu. He's in hospital."

Wonwoo almost dropped the phone out of his hand. 

"Someone had attacked him last night when he was leaving the police station.

Wonwoo felt sick. "Is he okay?" he asked, his voice trembling.

"He must have gotten a pretty blow to the head and was put into an artificial coma. That's all I know myself at the moment. I am out of town since this morning. The hospital had called me because I was the last person Mingyu had contacted. His family lives far away and I don't know if he already has friends in town. Could you please stop by the Maringa Hospital and just check on him and find out what his condition is like?" 

Wonwoo felt like he had to vomit. This must be a joke. How could Mingyu be in a coma? "Y-yes. I'll be there in a few minutes and will call you afterwards."

He hung up, his heart beating fast. Wonwoo had never coped well with bad news and since the death of his former colleague he had been very sensitive to issues such as hospital and accidents.

He hurried home, changed his clothes and rode his bike towards the hospital, which was only a few blocks away. Lost in his thoughts, he almost got hit by a bus, but he didn't care. "Please be okay," he kept saying to himself as he arrived, dropping his bike by the bike racks.

He rushed inside, stopping in front of the reception, panting loudly. "I want to see Kim Mingyu, he was hospitalized last night."

The elder female receptionist looked up from her computer, smiling warmly at him. "And you are?"

Wonwoo pulled out his wallet to show her his ID. "I am his colleague and got the order from the top to check on him. He doesn't have any family here since he only moved to the city."

"Wait here for a moment, someone will be with you soon," the woman said and smiled at him encouragingly. 

Wonwoo didn't like to wait. "But is he alright?"

The receptionist, who had already looked back at her computer, glanced up at him again. "Unfortunately, I am not allowed to give any information about the patient's condition. Please wait a few minutes."

Wonwoo stepped away, strolling up and down the hall. A doctor approached a few seconds later, stopping in front of him. "You've come for Officer Kim?"

Wonwoo nodded, shaking his hand. "Let's go to the second floor. I don't like talking about patients where everyone can hear."

Wonwoo tried to calm down by taking slow breaths, but he could hardly stand the tension anymore. He finally wanted to know if Mingyu was okay .

"Your colleague has suffered a head injury with mild cerebral contusion. I don't know how much your superior had informed you already, but Mr Kim had been hit on the head with a heavy object and was unconscious for a few hours after that. A passer-by had found him and immediately called 911. We had to put him into an artificial coma overnight, but we had already taken him out of it. He hasn't woken up yet though."

Wonwoo ran his hand through his hair. He still didn´t know if Mingyu was doing alright. "And what does that mean now?" 

The doctor adjusted his glasses. "He was lucky because there was no bleeding or a fracture. However, he could wake up with some memory gaps. How strong the amnesia will be, can only be told after he wakes up."

"So you think it could be that he won't remember anything at all?"

The doctor adjusted his glasses again, which constantly threatened to slip off his nose. "That could happen, but the memories should come back. Only in more serious cases patients suffer from memory gaps for the rest of their lives. Also, psychological changes can occur after waking up, but I don't expect that in his case."

Wonwoo breathed out in relief. At least Mingyu wasn't in life-threatening danger. "When will he wake up?"

The doctor looked at his watch. "It depends on how fast his body degrades the anesthetic. Since we didn't give him too much, I assume that it will take a few hours -one day at the most."

Wonwoo nodded, slowly feeling better. "But he's going to be fine, right?"

The doctor nodded. "To 99,9 percent, yes. His body should be very sluggish and his brain region already weakened in order to increase the chance that he will suffer permanent damage. But a policeman with his build -believe me, I am very confident that he will wake up within the next few hours and return to his old self after a few days."  

Wonwoo wiped his hands on his pants, which had become all sweaty because of his anxiety. "Can I see him now?" 

The doctor nodded, pointing to a room at the end of the hall. "Of course. He is in room 210."

Wonwoo thanked him before walking towards the white door. Why was everything white in anyway? That freaked him out. "He is okay, so calm down," he said to himself before opening the door.

He could hardly stand the sight. Mingyu, who used to get on his nerves with his cheeky grin and cheerful nature, was laying on the sterile hospital bed like a lifeless human being. His back of the head was bandaged and he was connected to a screen, monitoring his vital signs. He looked pale and unhealthy, making Wonwoo worry. „I will kill the guy who did this to you.“

He sighed and sat down on a chair which was already standing in front of his colleague´s bed.

"I don't even know what to say," Wonwoo started after staring at his colleague for a few seconds. "Some people say that patients can hear if someone talks to them while they' re in a coma. Technically, you're not even in a coma anymore, but in the awakening phase, so I don't know if you can hear me now." 

He looked down at Mingyu and his eyes fell on his hand which had a needle in it. The monitor's beep was making him nervous. He carefully grabbed his colleague's hand, holding it in his. "You are such a baby. You need someone to watch over you all the time. How do you even manage to get attacked only two weeks after moving here? How can anyone ever attack a sweet guy like you anyway?“

Wonwoo felt sad. "I wish you would open your eyes right now and start babbling to me about some annoying things. Or that you would hit on me while smirking with your annoying face. Just do something, but don't lie here all creepy and quiet, Kim." 

A tear ran down Wonwoo's cheek and he got startled by it. He wasn't one to cry quickly. He hadn't even been able to cry at the funeral of his ex-colleague. "I really hate you for what you did to me. Look at me! I'm like an emotional sad mess who can't control himself anymore," he exclaimed in a shaky voice. 

Although the doctor had promised Wonwoo that Mingyu would fully recover, he was still worried as hell while seeing his colleague like this. Even doctors can't always be right. What if Mingyu wouldn't wake up or would suffer a more serious head injury? What if he would never be the same again after waking up? Further tears streamed out of Wonwoo's eyes, some of them dripping down on Mingyu's hand. He wiped them away before letting go.

"Open your eyes, please," he mumbled, getting up from the chair to lean over Mingyu. He moved his hand to his fac, gently brushing his thumb over his closed eyelid. "I need to see your big stupid brown orbs, please," he whispered before caressing Mingyu´s cheek. His skin felt cold and Wonwoo didn´t like that at all. 

He wiped the tears from his face before sitting back on the chair. "Funny how life plays with one, isn't it? A few hours ago I was thinking about how to ignore you for the rest of my life and now all of a sudden, I'm sitting here at your hospital bed, almost dying inside because I'm so fucking worried about you." 

His stomach growled after a few minutes and Wonwoo looked at the white clock hanging on the fucking white wall. If he wouldn't have anything better to do, he'd paint the walls in this room in a warm colour so that they match Mingyu´s personality.

It was already lunchtime and he hadn't eaten since waking up in the late morning. He decided to grab something to eat. "I'll be right back. You better wake up or I'll get really angry!"

-

After treating himself to a small lunch, Wonwoo called Timothy. The latter was worried as well but happy, that Mingyu would be fine, thanking him for being such a nice colleague. 

Wonwoo had been away for an hour when he decided to go back to room 210. Stopping in front of the door, he could hear voices coming from inside. His heart began to throb. As he entered the room he saw a nurse and the doctor from earlier, hovering over a conscious Mingyu. Conscious. Mingyu was awake? 

Wonwoo was so excited that he let the door slam into the lock which caused three pairs of eyes to turn around to him. "Officer, nice to see you. The patient woke up about 20 minutes ago. Come closer," the doctor said, waving him over. 

Mingyu was sitting on the bed while leaning against the wall, watching his every move. Something was weird. Wonwoo wanted nothing more than to hug him as tightly as possible, but the latter´s expression held him back from doing so. 

"Remember what I told you about amnesia? Well, it hit Mr. Kim harder than expected. As I've already explained to the patient, he not only can't remember the time after the incident, but neither anything at all right now- apart from his name."

Wonwoo was scared, that couldn't be a good sign. 

"Do you know who this gentleman is," the doctor asked Mingyu, pointing at Wonwoo.

His colleague shook his head. „No." The fond in his eyes was gone. "I've never seen this person before." 

Wonwoo needed to sit down, but the chair was at the other end of the room.

"That's normal," the doctor assured. "Your memory should come back in the next few hours or days." 

Mingyu's expression was serious. Fuck. Wonwoo felt like crying again. "We leave you both a little by yourself. Just don´t stay too long officer because the patient should rest.“ 

Wonwoo nodded and watched the doctor and nurse leaving the room. When he turned back, Mingyu was already staring at him. "Are you here to take my testimony? I can't remember anything, so save your time." 

Wonwoo needed a moment to understand what Mingyu was talking about. He probably thought he was a random cop who was there to ask him questions about the incident. How ridiculous. He wasn't even wearing a uniform. 

"I am not here because of that. We are working in the same SWAT teams so i wanted to check if you are doing alright."

Mingyu stared at him and Wonwoo could hardly endure the tension. "Shouldn't there be family and friends visiting me instead a colleague from work?" 

Wonwoo stepped nervously from one foot to the other. "Yes, but we haven't contacted them yet. You moved two weeks ago and they live further away. Therefore-" 

"Whatever. You heard the doctor, I need to rest. If you could leave me alone for now- that would be great,“ he interrupted him, turning his face towards the window. The words hit Wonwoo like a slap in the face. He nodded, turned around and left the room without another word. 

He rushed outside, his heart broken. Even if the doctor had said that Mingyu would be the old one again, his behaviour hurt him. Wonwoo decided to cycle home and take a hot shower. At the moment he couldn't do anything for Mingyu and it was not like the latter wanted to see him.

-

It was in the early evening and Wonwoo had made himself comfortable on his sofa, trying to distract himself from Mingyu as his phone was suddenly ringing. An unknown number. "Jeon Wonwoo, hello?“ 

„Hello, this is Sarah Jones from the Maringa Hospital. Your colleague, Kim Mingyu, is yelling and fighting us for an hour now, because after a long nap, he woke up, remembering everything again. He keeps calling for you, threatenening that if we won't get you here, he'll immediately release himself from the hospital. If you could come by as quickly as possible, that would be-" 

"I'll be right there," Wonwoo replied, not even letting her finish. However that amnesia thing worked, Wonwoo didn't give a shit. Mingyu had his memory back and he needed to be with him. 

He put on some shoes, got his bike and rushed towards the hospital. The nurse was already awaiting him in front of the reception. "That was fast. Thank you very much for coming. Your colleague is making a big fuss right now. We told him that the visiting hours are already over, but he didn't stop calling for you. You can go to his room now." 

Wonwoo nodded, rushing towards the stairs. He felt a drop of sweat running down his temple -he had hurried that much. His heart pounded like crazy. Mingyu was okay and didn't suffer any damages as it seemed. He struggled not to start crying like a baby, stumbling twice before running towards room 210. 

He almost bumped into the doctor. "Thank God you are here. I was about to give him a shot to calm him down. His values are excellent and it's really a big surprise that he can remember everything within half a day. But as I told you before, he seems to be in really good shape." 

Wonwoo just nodded, ready to pass him- he just needed to see Mingyu. "You seem to be very important to him. He had tears in his eyes when he remembered how cold he had been acting towards you this morning and he was always mumbling your name, saying something about how he is hurting a lot because he can´t see you right now." 

Wonwoo´s heart broke. That sounded completely like his Mingyu. "Thank you doctor, for everything. I really want to see him now." The doctor nodded with a smile before turning around, heading for the stairs.

He entered the room for the third time this day, excited to see Mingyu. Surprisingly, the latter was in bed, but standing infront of the window, looking outside. "What are you doing? You should stay in bed,“ Wonwoo commented softly. Mingyu turned around, his eyes puffy and red, his cheeks tearstained. He looked tired as fuck, but his mouth corners went up.

Both started moving at the same time, meeting in the middle of the room. Wonwoo wrapped his arms so tightly around Mingyu's waist that no one could pull him away from the latter- not even by force. He hid his face in his chest, suppressing a sob. 

Mingyu, on the other hand, cried out shamelessly, holding Wonwoo tightly against his body. "I'm so sorry,“ he whined.

"For what? You did nothing wrong," Wonwoo whispered, enjoying the warmth that was spreading through his body.

"You were visiting me and I was acting like an ass. How could I forget you?" Mingyu continued whining, pressing Wonwoo closer against his chest. 

"For being in a coma and having amnesia, you remembered very quickly, so don´t feel bad," the latter replied, rubbing his back to comfort him. "You should rather apologize to the nurses. I heard you made a big fuss." 

"But they didn't let me see you," Mingyu whined, pulling back so he could look in his eyes.

"You big baby,“ Wonwoo whispered, wiping his tears. "I always have to worry about you. You'll get me in the grave pretty quick when you will continue doing this bullshit." 

Mingyu smiled before leaning his forehead against Wonwoo´s, causing the latter´s heart to flutter. "I remember you. I remember everything about you." 

Wonwoo leaned away, tilting his head with a blush. "Really everything?" The kiss! He had already forgotten about the kiss. 

Mingyu nodded with a smirk. "I'm not lacking a single detail," he replied in a low voice before closing the distance, placing his lips on Wonwoo´s. 

The latter almost fainted because it felt so good, causing his whole body to tingle. He reached for Mingyu's arms, steadying himself before kissing back. 

"I was almost run over by a bus today, almost threw up at least twice and scared to death because of you. If you won´t stop with-"

Mingyu shut him by capturing his lips again, kissing him like his life depended on it. Wonwoo wanted to be stuck to him because there was no better feeling.

"Yah, I wasn't done talking. You can't just-" he whispered against his lips, acting annoyed but Mingyu silenced him with another kiss. And Wonwoo couldn't help but kiss him back, falling for that guy in front of him. 

Mingyu placed a kiss on his nose. "I will never-" a kiss on the forehead, „let you go again." He placed a kiss on Wonwoo´s right cheek. "Just so you know-" he pecked his lips, "I don't care how embarrassing it would be for you or how much you need to blush, you are not allowed to ignore me ever again and don't pretend you are not feeling the same for me,“ he mumbled before kissing him again.

Wonwoo was so overwhelmed by all the kisses, that he could hardly think clearly, his mind dizzy. "Maybe I can stand you a little bit and will try to show you my feelings when I'm in a good mood," he joked while Mingyu tightened his arms around him.

"I'm so crazy about you. You will kill me faster than everyone else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again...I bet you didn´t expect this kind of angst :D  
> Since I am so happy about your positive reactions, I wrote the longest chapter for you so far. You are very welcome! ;)
> 
> Feel free to bombard me with your thoughts about this.  
> *And for all of you who were wondering, there won´t be any smut in my story.*
> 
> Much love.


	14. Chapter 14

Mingyu had to stay in hospital until sunday to keep his values under constant observation. When he had been released on monday, his mother had visited him for two days- Timothy insisting that the latter should stay at home for at least half a week.

Mingyu had a hard time with that because first, he got bored very quickly and second, he was not able to see Wonwoo during this time. His mother had distracted him a bit, but his handsome, good kissing colleague couldn't get out of his head -not even for a second. 

-

When Mingyu arrived at the police station next morning, several colleagues approached him, asking about his well-being. Mingyu was impatient, wanting to see Wonwoo after four endless days without him, but his colleagues had like 1000 questions. He couldn't even answer them because although he could remember everything else, the only missing gap that remained was the attack itself. It was like a blackout, but only for this one moment. 

Mingyu left the others, heading towards the team room. Wonwoo and Timothy were inside, talking to each other. When they saw him entering, there were two different reactions. His leader started beaming walking towards him with open arms, while Wonwoo started blushing, turning around. Cute as fuck. If his leader only wouldn't have been in the room- Mingyu wanted to push Wonwoo against the wall and- 

"Mingyu, I am so happy that you are alright. Of course it would have been better if you'd taken the whole week off, but we know how you roll,“ Timothy pulled him out of his thoughts. "How are you feeling?“

"I feel really great, actually as if nothing had happened," he replied, his eyes fixed on Wonwoo. Why was he ignoring him?

Timothy patted his shoulder. "That's nice. Still, I forbid you to go on a mission for the rest of the week."

Mingyu was about to protest but Timothy wasn´t done speaking. "Even if you feel 100 percent healthy again, I can't take responsibility for that and want you to slow down at least until the weekend. We'll find you some office job for these days." 

Mingyu pulled a face. "As a SWAT officer, that's probably the worst thing you can hear from your leader."

Timothy smiled, patting his head. "I know, but you have to endure this for a while. There's something else," he added before briefly turning to Wonwoo. "Can you leave us alone for a moment?“ 

The latter, who had been busy, tying his shoes about ten times, nodded before walking out of the room. That was weird.

"Listen, there's still no news about the incident or the suspect. As long as we don't know if the perpetrator was just attacking any random policeman or actually had a motive to hit you, I don't want you to leave the police station by your own after work." 

Mingyu stared at him in disbelief. "You can't be serious! I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself." 

Timothy shook his head. "That's not what this is about. At least for the next days someone should accompany you. I hope that the perpetrator will be caught soon.“

Mingyu ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't thought so much about the incident. It seemed like a usual crime with no motive. 

"It's an order and because I know you'd freak out if I hired a bodyguard for you, I asked Wonwoo to accompany you home the next few days." 

Is that why Wonwoo had ignored him? Didn't he feel like playing his babysitter?

"I've noticed that you two have been getting along better lately and I know you have the same way home." 

Mingyu sighed. Even though it sounded tempting, spending more time with Wonwoo that way, he still felt treated like a toddler. "But-" 

"No buts. It's an order and if you don't follow it, I'll give you forced leave. Do we understand each other?“ 

Mingyu nodded. "Yes sir." 

Timothy smiled, walking towards the door. "Good boy. Oh and Mingyu," he turned around, "I'm really glad nothing worse happened to you." 

Mingyu smiled back. An office job and a babysitter- that's not how he had imagined his day. „Whatever.“ He had to see Wonwoo now, otherwise he would ho crazy. He had missed him way too much. 

Walking into the hallway, he found Wonwoo, leaning casually against the wall, typing something into his phone. There was no one else around, but Mingyu didn't dare to hug him yet. He carefully stepped closer, waiting until the latter would look up from his phone. 

"We have a mission soon and since you're not coming with us, I have been waiting to ask when you are planning to go home later," Wonwoo said without looking up. What the fuck was wrong with him? 

"Timothy asked me to accompany you home after work, but he must have told you that by now," Wonwoo added, finally putting his phone away. Mingyu kept silent, just watching him. "Whatever, see you later then." 

Mingyu couldn't believe that Wonwoo was walking away right now. Not like that, my friend. Not with me. He took two big steps before reaching for the latter´s arm, pulling him to the small storeroom which was on their left. 

He closed the door behind them, crossing his arms in front of his chest, waiting for an explanation. Wonwoo glanced up at him with an annoyed expression on his face. "What are you doing? I have to go now,“ he muttered and started moving, but Mingyu pressed him against the wall, holding him in place. 

"What the hell is wrong? Why are you ignoring me? I haven't seen you for four days, missing you like crazy and you don't even look at me with your ass," he hissed while Wonwoo turned his head. "Yah! I'm talking to you. Look at me!" Mingyu didn't understand what was going on. Did Wonwoo regret everything? His heart became heavy. 

"I can't,“ Wonwoo mumbled softly, almost causing Mingyu to start crying. So the latter really regretted it and- "I can't look at you,“ Wonwoo added, looking up at him with a sigh. 

What? "I don't understand," Mingyu was more than confused. 

Wonwoo groaned, clutching the front of his shirt. "You, you are- Fuck," he let out, leaning his forhead against Mingyu's chest. "When you came into the team room earlier, I almost jumped you, okay? In front of Timothy's eyes, I was ready to push you to the ground and kiss every spot on your face because I was so fucking excited to see you,“ he mumbled into his chest, making Mingyu smile- gone was the anxiety.

"But I couldn't do that, could I?" He pulled away, facing Mingyu again. "But as soon as I look into your dumb eyes, I become weak and so I had no choice but to ignore you, but you, of course you just have to complicate everything. You are really-" 

Mingyu had heard enough to be reassured that Wonwoo hadn't changed his mind. He cupped Wonwoo´s face, shutting him with his lips, kissing him like you kiss someone you haven't seen for awhile, almost dying from desire.

Wonwoo deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I have to leave now. Our unit is probably already waiting for me," he mumbled against Mingyu's lips, breathless. 

"Do you think i give a fuck about the unit right now?" the latter replied, placing kisses on his neck.

"God, don't make it so hard for me to leave, you meanie." Wonwoo pecked Mingyu one more time before letting go of him. "See you later," he said with a wink before leaving the room. 

Mingyu waited a few more seconds before leaving the storeroom as well with a big smile on his face. He hadn't even asked what kind of mission they were going to, hoping it was nothing dangerous. He walked towards the office, sitting down in front of a stack with files, groaning. „Happy workday to me.“ 

Two hours later his phone started vibrating in his pocket. It was an unknown number. "Kim Mingyu, hello?" 

"Mr. Kim, this is Sergeant Greg Wilson of the local police department. We're working on your case." 

"Good morning. Is there anything new, sir?" The policeman at the other end of the line cleared his throat. 

"Unfortunately no. There were neither witnesses nor a CCTV footage. But we assume that it was a meaningless criminal offence against a policeman. Since you only moved here two weeks ago, we can't imagine that someone is already holding a grudge against you." 

Mingyu nodded. "That´s what I think as well. Thank you officer for calling me."

„We let you know if we find out something else. Have a good day, Mr Kim.“ Mingyu hung up, shoving his phone back into his pocket. The subject was settled for him. He had hardly thought about the incident anyway. His dark-haired, cute colleague was the only thing that had been haunting his mind for days.

-

Mingyu decided to take a break for lunch, headeding for the canteen. He felt lonely without his colleagues around. 

A dull pain at the back of his head made him flinch. He placed his hand on the hurting spot, waiting for the pain to subside. His head seemed to need a few more days to heal. The doctor had prescribed him some pills for the pain, but so far, Mingyu was fine without them. 

Arriving at the canteen, he found Jennifer sitting at one of the tables. He grabbed a plate with something to eat, joining her. They hadn't seen each other since the incident with the fighting colleagues. "Oh, hello Mingyu, how are you doing? I heard what happened. Are you okay?" she asked him, looking up from her phone. 

Mingyu nodded, smiling at her. "Everything is great. I'm in top shape again,“ he replied before starting to eat. 

"Where are your other colleagues?" Jennifer asked after awhile, putting her phone away to focus on Mingyu. 

"They are on a mission. I wasn't allowed to join them yet, so I am stuck in the office." 

Jennifer nodded with a grin, taking a sip from her water. "I wanted to thank you again for helping me to pull the squabblers apart last week." 

Mingyu shook his head. "No problem. No need to thank me for something like that."

Jennifer smiled. "You know, the two of them like me a lot and well, I flirted a little bit with both of them, but there was never more," she began to explain and Mingyu already regretted that he had sat down with her. Stories like this, didn't interest him at all. But since he was bored anyway, it was probably better than nothing. 

"That's okay, Jennifer. You don't have to defend yourself," he replied, offering her amother smile.

She shook her head. "Yes, but I want to explain, because those two guys are not my type at all. I like different kind of men,“ she continued, leaning forward. 

Mingyu was not sure, but he got the feeling that she was flirting with him. "I see," he said, taking a sip from his glass. It started to get awkward.

"Do you have anyone you're dating right now?" 

Mingyu almost spat his water right into her face. He cleared his throat. "Why do you ask?"

Jennifer nudged Mingyu´s arm. She really seemed to be flirting with him. "Come on, a pretty boy like you? You can't tell me there is noone." 

Mingyu felt uncomfortable, but was glad that there were only two other policemen in the room, both deeply immersed in their phones, not paying attention to them. "Listen, I don't like to talk about private things at work. Don't take it personally." 

Jennifer nodded, leaning away. "It's okay. But if you change your mind, get in touch with me," she replied before standing up. "You're definetely my type,“ she added with a wink before leaving the table with her empty plate. 

-

After another two hours of boring office work, Mingyu could hear his colleagues coming back. He jumped up from his chair way to eagerly. "Behave yourself," he said to himself as he walked out into the hallway, rushing for the team room. 

They looked dead tired and Mingyu's eyes fell on Wonwoo. His face was full of dust and a scratch covered his right eyebrow. He wanted to kiss it away. 

"Was the mission successful?" he asked instead, receiving a tired "yes" in return.

"I'm going to take a shower,“ Wonwoo muttered, leaving the room with his stuff under one arm.

Mingyu followed, catching up with him in the hallway. "Are you okay?" he asked as Wonwoo slowed his pace so they could walk side by side. Mingyu had to hold back so much not to touch him- it was almost hurting him. 

"Yes I am fine, just tired as hell. The mission was very exhausting. We had to sneak along the ground before attacking the suspects,“ he replied, glancing over at him. Mingyu´s heart beat faster. By now, they were walking so slow that they could probably have been passed by a turtle. It was like no one wanted to seperate from the other.

Mingyu didn't know what to do. He really wanted to touch Wonwoo, but he was afraid that someone would come and see them. "I am happy that you are fine," he said, feeling nervous all of a sudden. Their hands kept bumping into each other, making him crazy. 

Before they arrived the washroom, Wonwoo grabbed his hand, intertwhining their fingers together. Mingyu started blushing. He hadn´t seen that coming. "Wait for me and don't go home alone," Wonwoo murmured before letting go of his hand, leaving him in the hall, smiling like an Idiot.

-

About half an hour later Wonwoo came back inside the team room, his hair fluffy from the hairdryer and Mingyu wanted to squeal.

"We can go now," Wonwoo said, looking all soft, causing Mingyu to nod with fond eyes.

"Where are you two going?" John asked, closing his locker.

"Home. We have the same way," Mingyu replied, trying to sound nonchalant. Not every one of his colleagues had to know that he had to be accompanied to his apartment like a baby. 

"Well, see you tomorrow then,“ John mumbled before leaving the room. Mingyu was watching Wonwoo packing his things. The latter noticed his stare and blushed, which was only making him crazier. 

"Can we finally leave?" he asked impatiently, causing Wonwoo to grin.

"After you." 

"I still don't understand why you have to accompany me. The attacker could just as well attack you and then you need me to protect you," Mingyu murmured as they both started heading towards the exit.

"I will not discuss this with you. You're lucky I leave you on your own at all after the attack," Wonwoo answered and Mingyu smiled in return.

"I wouldn't have a problem with you, sticking with me forever to be honest."

Wonwoo blushed as they stopped at the pedestrian lights.

Mingyu wanted to take his hand but there were a lot of people around them so he didn´t dare. A thump in his head made him flinch, more painful than a few hours ago. 

Wonwoo noticed that something was wrong, grabbing for his arm. "What is it?" he asked him as Mingyu placed one hand on his hurting head, waiting for the pain to pass. 

The light turned green, but both kept standing, while the other people started moving around them. "It'll be all right in a second,“ Mingyu mumbled while Wonwoo started panicking. 

"What do you mean with 'it'll be all right in a second'? Have you ever had something like this before?" he asked, placing his hand on top of Mingyu´s and seconds later the pain subsided as quickly as it had come. 

"I' m all right. Don´t worry." 

Wonwoo looked at him with worried eyes, cupping his chin. "How long has this pain been going on? Does your doctor know? You have to let it check out immediately." 

The light turned green and they started crossing the road. "The doctor prescribed me some pills in case of any pain, so everything is alright." 

Wonwoo snored, looking pissed. "This is not alright, Mingyu! Then why don't you take those fucking pills, huh?" he asked, getting angry.

"Wonwoo, just drop it, please. I am alright," Mingyu replied as they left the main road, walking along the park. 

„Seriously Mingyu, what the fuck are you doing? Do you enjoy a life full of risks? Let's see if it goes well?" Wonwoo hissed, punching him in the arm. "You left the hospital much earlier than it is good for you, you came back to work way too soon and now you're acting careless with your headaches even though you had amnesia," he added and stopped walking, facing him. 

Mingyu looked him in the eyes, understanding why the latter was reacting like that. He would act the same- probably worse. 

Wonwoo punched his chest. "You can't sneak into my heart, being so careless with your health. That's fucking unfair, okay?! I couldn't sleep the past few nights because I feared you would have a relapse or that there might be a more serious brain disease that the doctor hasn't seen yet,“ he mumbled in a shaky voice.

"I'm so sorry,“ Mingyu replied, reaching for his hand but the later pulled away.

"No," he mumbled softly, "you can't just apologize, hoping it's good afterwards!“ 

If Mingyu didn't know better, he would say that Wonwoo was close to tears and that fact was breaking his heart. "I'm an asshole, okay? I just didn't want you to worry."

"But it's not about me, okay? You should worry about yourself too, Mingyu. Do you think i am happy if you feel sick?" Wonwoo teared up, causing Mingyu to reach for his cheek. 

"Don't touch me," Wonwoo whispered, trying to push his hand away. But Mingyu wouldn't do him that favor, feeling bad for him.

He closed the distance, cupping Wonwoo's face. 

"I told you not to touch me," the latter whined, but kept still.

"I like you so fucking much," Mingyu whispered close to his face. "I wake up in the morning and all I can think about is you. I go to bed at night and before I close my eyes, all I can think about is you. I come to work and you are the first I am looking for and right now, even though I am standing in front of you, all I can think about is you." 

Mingyu brushed his thumb over Wonwoo's cheek before leaving two quick kisses there. "Jennifer was hitting on me today and I still could only think of you. I'm sorry that I am too focused on you right now, losing sight of myself,“ he whispered, placing another kiss on Wonwoo´s nose, happy that the latter had stopped pulling away from him.

Wonwoo snored but a smile appeared on his beautiful face. "I hate you," he whispered, staring into his eyes. 

Mingyu smiled back. "You don't." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really overwhelmed by all your great comments. Some may ask themselves, how do I have the time to post my chapters so regularly...well, what can I say? The words are just flowing out of me and until I don't have a writer's block, why not? 😁  
> So happy that this story is so loved by you!! Really keeps me motivated. ♡


	15. Chapter 15

"You really didn't have to walk me all the way to my apartment," Mingyu said when they arrived infront of his door. 

"It's on my way so don't mention it," Wonwoo replied, not able to look away from that handsome man. 

Mingyu nodded, fumbling nervously with his keys all of a sudden. 

"What is it?“ Wonwoo asked, nudging his cheek fondly. 

"Do you want to come inside?" he asked and Wonwoo tried not to blush because of that question. "You know, we hardly saw each other today, not to mention the past few days, and I'd like to spend a some time with you, talk a little." 

Wonwoo´s heart started beating faster. It wasn't really late yet and wanted to but why was he so nervous? 

"If we won´t have anything to talk about and it gets awkward, I'll just turn on a movie," Mingyu suggested, causing Wonwoo to look up at him, not able to resist his puppy eyes. 

"Okay. But only for a little bit," he replied softly.

"The last time, you came here, I literally had to drag you into my apartment. It's nice to see that you're coming along on your own today," Mingyu joked, turning around to unlock the door, starting to laugh as they entered. 

"What's so funny?" Wonwoo asked, hanging up his jacket on a hook. 

"When you were drunk, the zipper of your jacket got stuck in the fabric and you had stomped on the floor like a child, whining that you couldn't get it open."

Wonwoo scoffed. "I am happy you had such an entertaining evening," he replied sarcastically. He was about to pass Mingyu, but the latter stepped in his way. 

"And then I helped you with the zipper and that was the first time you told me that you like me," he mumbled in a low voice and Wonwoo suddenly felt hot. He still hadn't said those words to Mingyu -at least not in a sober state. Of course he liked him, but it was different to say it and not to die out of embarrassment.

"Do you have some water to drink?" Wonwoo asked to change the topic. Mingyu nodded before heading into the kitchen. Wonwoo entered the living room, making himself comfortable on the sofa. He couldn't believe that it had been only a few days ago since he'd woken up in Mingyu´s bed before covering the latter up with the blanket. And now they were- 

"Here you go," Mingyu came back, handing him his water. Their fingers touched and Wonwoo couldn't understand why he was feeling so hot since he had stepped into his apartment. His own body was betraying him all over again.

"Why are you blushing?" Mingyu asked nonchalantly, sitting down next to him. 

"Shut up, I am not. It´s warm in here. Did you turn up the heat?" Wonwoo replied boldly, holding the cool glass to his heated cheek. 

"It is definitely not too warm in here. But you're so cute when you blush, seriously. That makes me go crazy." And Mingyu´s words were making Wonwoo crazy.

"Gosh, can you please stop saying everything that's buzzing around in your head? You are so embarassing." 

Mingyu laughed while leaning back, his eyes fixed in him.

Wonwoo felt a shiver running down his spine. "I think you should turn on the TV now,“ he joked, placing his glass on the table. 

Mingyu's expression turned serious. "I think you should better kiss me now."

Wonwoo´s poor heart threatened to jump out of his chest- like so often before. "Did you mean THAT, when you said you wanted to talk to me?" he asked, leaning closer, his eyes falling on the latter's lips. Fuck.

Mingyu shook his head. "No, that wasn´t my intention at all. But right now, talking is the last thing I want to do- Fuck, Wonwoo, I've missed you so much. Do you even realise that?" he whispered, brushing his thumb over the scratch on Wonwoo´s eyebrow. "I don't like scratches on your pretty face. It's-" 

Wonwoo's mind went blank while he closed the distance, crushing his lips on Mingyu´s. He nibbled on his lower lip until the latter opened his mouth with a moan, giving him access for his tongue. If talking would always be so breathtaking, Wonwoo would never keep his mouth shut again. 

When they pulled away in need for air, Wonwoo smirked. "Have I ever told you that you remind me of a giant puppy?" he asked him, still a little breathless. 

Mingyu pecked his lips. "Yes, you said something like that when you were drunk." 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. "Of course I did. What else did I say that night?" 

Mingyy caressed his cheek with a fond expression on his face. "Well, you told me you like me very much. You said it atleast three times."

Wonwoo looked down at his hands which were resting on Mingyu´s lap. "I do."

Silence.

"What do you do?" Mingyu asked, teasing him.

Wonwoo glanced up. "You know exactly what I mean," he replied, leaning away.

"No, I'm tired and I really don't know what you mean," Mingyu replied, grabbing for his arm to pull him closer. "Please tell me." 

"No." 

"Please." 

"No, Mingyu." 

"Please, Wonwoo." 

"No, Mingyu." Wonwoo was was too embarrassed. "No." 

"Please." 

"Mingyu, stop it." 

"Wonwoo, please," the latter begged with a whine before placing a lingering kiss on his lips, 

"No!" Wonwoo repeated, already addicted to his lips.

"Come on, please," Mingyu whined, nudging his nose against Wonwoo´s cheek, making the latter go all soft for him. "I won't tell anyone about it and you don't even have to look me in the eyes while saying it. I just want to hear it once. Only one-" 

Wonwoo leaned forward, pressing his hands against Mingyu´s chest to push him down on the sofa, causing him to lay on his back with Wonwoo on top. "You are such an annoying puppy. You are really driving me crazy!“ 

Mingyu grinned, forming a kissing mouth. Wonwoo leaned closer, their lips grazing each other. "I like you so fucking much, okay? I can't stop thinking about you and it scares me that you have become so important to me after less than three weeks.“

Mingyu pecked his lips. "Fuck. I wanted you to say it so badly and now, that you've done it, I almost can't handle it. Thank you." 

Wonwoo moaned when the latter started nibbling at his lip before kissing him crazy. The more often he was kissing him, the more addicted he seemed to become and that was fucking dangerous. 

But there was still something left to talk about. Wonwoo broke away from the kiss, lifting his head a bit. Mingyu´s lips were plumper than usual and he seemed like in a daze. 

Mingyu was about to pull Wonwoo back down but the latter propped himself up on his chest. "Wait. I have something important to ask you," he said with a serious. "Earlier you said that Jennifer was hitting on you today. What is that supposed to mean?" Wonwoo asked him in a playful jealous way, which made Mingyu laugh. 

"Oh. You know, she was leaning over the table, pulling her neckline and made me-"

Wonwoo shut him with a kiss. "Don't mess with me." 

Mingyu smiled. "Then she touched my arm and-" 

Wonwoo placed another kiss on Mingyu´s lips, letting it linger for a while. "Shut up." 

Mingyu´s eyes fluttered open. "If you would kiss me every time I talk about Jennifer, I can think of a lot more to tell you,“ he said, which made Wonwoo laugh as well. 

„Dork.“ Only now did Wonwoo notice that he was sitting halfway on top of Mingyu and started blushing for the nth time that day. 

"Blushing again? Have you still not gotten used to me?" 

Wonwoo stared down at Mingyu in disbelief. Gotten used to him? He shook his head, pulling away from him. "If I had gotten used to you already, I wouldn't be here anymore,“ he replied, suddenly feeling annoyed. 

Mingyu sat up, watching him in surprise. "Did I say something wrong? Are you leaving because you are angry?" he asked, confusion written over his face while Wonwoo was standing up. 

He shrugged. He was dog-tired after the mission today and didn´t even know why he was feeling like that all of a sudden. "Tell me Mingyu, have you already gotten used to me?" 

The latter stood up as well, stepping closer with a worried expression on his face. "Babe." Fuck. That was hot, the pet name hitting Wonwoo right in his fragile heart.

Mingyu cupped his face. "Are you crazy? What's going on in this pretty head of yours, huh? You misunderstood me,“ he whined while Wonwoo could only stare helplessly at him.

Mingyu kissed him on the lips. "I'm so crazy about you that it almost killed me today because I couldn't touch you. I can't get enough of your kisses and no, of course I haven't got used to you at all. I meant that you should have got used to my remarks by now because of your blushing- it was a joke anyway. A stupid one..Please never think that I could have enough of you." He kissed him again and Wonwoo leaned in closer. He was so stupid.

"I'm sorry, I am an idiot. I am just tired,“ Wonwoo apologised for his childish behaviour. „I know you didn´t mean it like that.“

"It's okay. Come with me, you should lie down on my bed," Mingyu mumbled before leading him towards his room.

Wonwoo blushed again. "Wait, wait. What are you doing?" 

"I give you a shirt of mine and you can sleep here tonight. Your eyes are only two small slits right now. I can't let you out on the street like that." 

Wonwoo liked the idea but he wanted to pretend like he couldn't because wasn't that too easy? "But, Mingyu. I-" 

The latter pushed him onto the bed before walking over to his closet. "Either you sleep here or I'll come out with you and escort you to your apartment," he said, throwing a shirt over Wonwoo´s head."You can go to the bathroom first. There are extra toothbrushes in the cupboard under the sink. 

"Extra brushes for all your one-night stands?" Wonwoo asked before standing up, heading for the bathroom. Before he could open the door, Mingyu was suddenly behind him, placing a kiss on the back of his neck. 

"If you want, you can be my first one night stand,“ Mingyu whispered in his ear, causing him goosebumps. 

Wonwoo turned around, pushing him away. "Yah, stop it!" 

Mingyu grinned, stepping back with raised hands. "You started it. Stop blushing and get ready for bed."

"Don't tell me what to do," Wonwoo answered stubbornly like a little child before entering the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, washed his face and put on Mingyu´s shirt, which was reaching up to his thighs and was slightly gliding off his shoulder. 

"I feel like a toddler who has put on the shirt from his father," he murmured as he stepped back into the bedroom, but to his surprise, Mingyu was not there anymore. He tugged at his oversized shirt, opening the door to the living room. 

Mingyu seemed to get the sofa ready for the night. "What are you doing?" Wonwoo asked, stopping at the door frame. 

"I am fixing my bed. Are you done with-" He looked back at him, his mouth falling open. 

Wonwoo felt him staring, probably at his bare legs, causing him to blush again.

"You should really go to sleep now. Good night Wonwoo,“ Mingyu murmured, looking away. 

That´s it? "Are you going to sleep on the sofa?" he asked the obvious before walking towards him. "You have a huge bed in your room and the sofa is way too small for you. We're adults, so I want you to share the bed-otherwise I feel bad and won't be able to sleep." 

"Okay," Mingyu answered, grabbing a pillow before following him. "But if you want to throw yourself at me, I have to warn you- I learned some good self-defense techniques at my old job." 

-

Yes, it was embarrassing and yes, Wonwoo was probably blushing again when they were laying in the bed side by side. But actually he really wanted to be close to Mingyu. 

The little bedside lamp was spending some light, showing, that a whole adult could have fitted between them. Wonwoo turned to his side, watching Mingyu laying on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"You should close your eyes and sleep," Mingyu mumbled without looking at him. 

Wonwoo smiled before sliding closer. He couldn't turn his eyes away from him. How could he sleep when this hot, loving guy was laying next to him in bed. "I'm sorry that I was so pissed off earlier. I had no right to. You didn't say anything wrong and I was making some shit up in my tired head," he apologized again, causing Mingyu to turn his head. 

"Don´t worry about that. I have already forgotten it, Wonwoo. Sleep with a calm conscience," he reassured him but Wonwoo couldn't just fall asleep like that. He reached for Mingyu´s hand, intertwhining their fingers together.

"Do you need something to hold onto to fall asleep?" The latter asked him softly and Wonwoo's heart melted at his puppy eyes. 

"I don't think you have any idea how much I like you," he whispered, falling hard for Mingyu.

The latter's eyes widened before he groaned. "Do you want to kill me? God, you are- I try really hard so that I won't push you and don't cling too mucj and you- you are laying in my bed with my shirt on, looking all sexy. And now you are telling me how much you like me with your soft looking eyes. Do you have any idea what that does to me?" 

Wonwoo smiled, leaning closer. "Just kiss me, maybe I'll understand then." Mingyu didn't let himself be asked twice before crushing his lips on his, taking his breath away. 

They made out for a while, until Wonwoo was so tired that he just kept his lips attached to Mingyu´s without being able to move them anymore. The matter smiled, leaning away. "You are fucking tired. Sleep now." 

Wonwoo didn't want to get away from him, so he clasped his arm, placing his head on Mingyu's shoulder.

"Yah, do you think I can fall asleep in this position?" the latter asked but Wonwoo snuggled even closer to him. 

"As soon as I fall asleep, you can pull me away but right now you have to endure it.“ He heard Mingyu laughing before a kiss was placed on the top of his head. 

Speaking of head- "Are you in pain right now?" 

"No, I never felt better. Good night.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter had like zero action but i needed that for the rest of the story..hoping it was still nice to read though :)  
> Like always, so happy for your love for this !!


	16. Chapter 16

Mingyu was woken up by the sound of his doorbell. He opened his eyes, something fluffy starting to move beside him, tickling his upper arm. It rang again and Mingyu just decided to pretend to be not at home. He looked over at Wonwoo who had pressed his face against his arm, not ready to wake up. 

Mingyu smiled at this cute guy before the shrill sound of his doorbell made him flinch. He looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was only 6.20 AM. Which idiot was standing outside his door at that time? He hardly knew anyone around here anyway. As he started moving, Wonwoo clasped his arm.

"Don't go," he murmured with a rough, sleepy voice and Mingyu really didn't want to. But after the fourth ring, he feared that something might have happened to his neighbours– his instinct to help awaken. 

With a heavy heart, he freed himself from Wonwoo´s grasp to answer the door. He immediately missed his warm bed and the person laying inside as he passed through his hallway. "I hope this is important,“ he mumbled before opening the door. 

Mingyu shuddered, seeing the person who was standing in front of his door. "What the hell are you doing here?" Louis, Daren´s brother, who had pestered him at the police station last week, was grinning widely at him.

"Hey there buddy. I thought I'd drop by for a visit," Louis said, making Mingyu foam with rage. 

"I told you not to show your face anymore!" he hissed at him. 

"I know. You said I shouldn't show up at the police station anymore. I didn't do that, did I?" 

"How do you know where I live?"

Louis stretched himself, ignoring his question. „Ahh, I am really tired. It's so early in the morning. Will you let me in for a coffee?" 

Mingyu was sure he didn't hear right. "Fuck you!" he yelled at him. "I asked you, how do you know where I live?" 

"What's wrong?" Wonwoo walked up from behind with the blanket wrapped around his body. 

"Please go back to my room. I'll be right with you," Mingyu muttered. 

"Why? What is it?"

"Oh, who do we have here?" Louis mumbled with a smirk. 

"Wait, I know you,“ Wonwoo said, stepping beside Mingyu. "You were at the police station last week, making a fuss." 

Louis laughed while clutching at his heart. "It's an honor that you remember me. So why are you at his place? Are you a thing?" 

Mingyu felt like throwing up, not believing that he was here. "Fuck off and if you ever show up here again, I'll call the police for real," he hissed and was about to slam the door shut as the latter squeezed his foot inbetween.

"And what do you want to tell them, Mingyu? Huh? That you're a fucking bad colleague, not caring about others and don't even want to talk to the victim's brother now?" 

Before Mingyu could say anything back, Wonwoo suddenly kicked against Louis´ shin, surprising him with that action. "You fucking asshole! If you don't take your foot out of the door frame right now, I'll shoot a bullet in your head, I swear!"

"Please do that and we'll see who the police end up arresting! A lot of dudes in prison will love Mingyu´s ass for sure." 

Wonwoo suddenly pushed the door wide open, causing Louis to stagger back. Mingyu barely managed to grab his arm before the latter would do something stupid and illegal. 

"If you forgot, we're both police officers and if I want you in custody, it would be really easy to do so! Get the fuck out of here or you'll regret ever setting a foot in this apartment, asshole!" Wonwoo was raging, his veins popping at the neck- looking hot.

Louis laughed but stepped back. "We're not done yet, Mingyu." 

"Fuck you," Wonwoo muttered before slamming the door shut, walking back to the bedroom. He sat down on the edge of his bed, looking up at Mingyu, who had followed him.

"Mingyu, what was that?" he asked while the latter crouched down infront of him.

"I don't know what's going on in his head and I don't know what he wants from me. I think he's suffered a mental blow as a result to what happended with his brother and I bet he even doesn't know himself what he's doing right now," Mingyu tried to explain the whole bizarre situation somehow.

Wonwoo shook his head in disbelief. "How long has he been doing this, haressing you?" 

Mingyu placed his hand on Wonwoo's lap. "Half a year." Wonwoo cupped his face, forcing the latter to look him in the eyes. 

"You went through this for half a year and didn't tell anyone about it? Why?“

"Wonwoo, I was very confused after the incident with his brother and at some point I had convinced myself that I deserved to be treated like that and just let it happen. I felt too guilty about this whole thing."

Wonwoo caressed his cheek in a loving way, making Mingyu´s heart flutter. "You're way too kind for this fucking world,“ he whispered while Mingyu pressed his face into Wonwoo´s palm, closing his eyes. "You have me now and I won't let that asshole make you suffer again. First, I will remove your guilty feelings that are completely misplaced and then I will finally take care of Louis. If I have to, I´ll make something up, so this fucker really has to stay away from you." 

Mingyu closed his eyes for a moment, shaking his head. "I don't want you to make yourself punishable by making a false statement," he replied before standing up. 

"It's my problem what I'm going to do and say,“ Wonwoo replied stubbornly while Mingyu crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

"No, Wonwoo. I won't allow you to interfere in this bullshit and that's my last word." He turned around without waiting for a reply, heading towards the living room. 

He could hear Wonwoo´s angry footsteps behind him. "Are you kidding me? Your last word?" he asked annoyed, grabbing for Mingyu´s arm to turn him around. "Maybe you didn't have anyone who was worrying about you at your old workplace, but it's different now, okay? I care and if I tell Timothy has your back as well. Why don't you want to be helped? Do you still feel guilty?" 

Mingyu nodded, feeling really tired with everything. He was sure he had left this Hase behind.

"God, you are really killing me," Wonwoo whispered, closing the distance, placing a kiss on his pouting lips.

"I just don't want to see this guy anymore. I've had nightmares because of him and he gives me a headache." 

Wonwoo placed his hand on the back of Mingyu´s head, gently caressing the spot where he had been hit. All of a sudden his eyes widened and he leaned away. "Fuck. It was him!" 

"Who was what?"

Wonwoo took a step back and Mingyu immediately missed his proximity. "Mingyu, Louis is the one who had attacked you last friday! He is stalking you for months now and can´t stand you. You've only been here for such a short time, nobody else would have a reason to hit you! Oh my God, how could i not see that before?" 

Mingyu tried to follow the thoughts of Wonwoo. "Maybe. Maybe not. We have no proof and can only suspect that it was him. I still can´t remember anything from the incident and that makes it-" He stopped talking when the pain at the back of his head reappeared, throbbing painfully, making him flinch. "It hurts," he let out, while Wonwoo placed his hand on Mingyu´s nape, pulling him closer, starting to give him scattered kisses on his forehead.

"Mingyu, please take the pills against the pain. God, you're killing me just because I worry so much about you," he whined. 

They stayed like this until the pain subsided.

"Where are the pills?" Wonwoo asked and Mingyu, who hated taking medicine more than anything else, pointed at the table. 

Wonwoo walked out of the room and came back with a glass of water while Mingyu was sitting down on the sofa. He grabbed a pill, holding it in front of Mingyu's face. "Open your mouth.“

Mingyu glanced at him with a smile. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he liked how Wonwoo was taking care of him. Although, instead of opening his mouth to take the pill, he pushed Wonwoo´s hand out of the way, leaning forward to place a kiss on his lips- never getting enough of those. "I think this helps me more than that stupid pill," Mingyu whispered before he pecked his lips once more. 

Wonwoo pushed him away by his shoulders with a blush on his face before placing the pill on his own tongue. Before Mingyu could understand what he was up to, the latter pulled him closer, kissing him while passing the pill with his tongue inside Mingyu´s mouth. Sneaky and hot. 

Mingyu gulped the pull down before starting to laugh. "Are you happy now?" he asked as his older colleague nodded before checking the watch on his wrist.

"Fuck, we have to be at work in fifteen minutes and I still have to go home." He got up from the sofa, rushing into the bedroom to get his sweater. "We continue talking about Louis at the police station. The subject is not over yet," he muttered, hastily pulling the sweater over Mingyu´s shirt, he had been sleeping in.

"I think it's really hot that you're stealing my shirt like this," Mingyu mumbled while following him into the hallway. 

Wonwoo bent down to put on his shoes. "That was an accidental hurry. I'll give it back to you later," he replied.

"I want you to keep it." 

Wonwoo pulled up his zipper and stepped closer to him. "I-" he started, but closed his mouth again. „Nothing.“

Mingyu reached for his arm before he could escape. "What?“ 

Wonwoo smiled. "I can hardly wait until we see each other again." 

Mingyu grasped at his heart, melting inside. "Wow, since when are you such a romantic guy? You're wrecking me." 

Wonwoo smiled, leaning forward and placing a kiss on Mingyu´s cheek. "I learned from the best. See you later.“ 

-

When Mingyu arrived at the police station almost half an hour later, Wonwoo wasn't there yet. Timothy greeted him as he entered the team room. "How are you? How's your head? And you are late by the way."

Mingyu dropped his bag on a chair. "Sorry. My head keeps pounding, but I took a pill to relieve the pain and now I feel better." 

"When do you have a check-up with the doctor?"

"I think at the beginning of next week." 

"Do we have a mission today?" John asked, who was entering with quick steps. 

"Not yet," Timothy replied. 

Mingyu yawned, sitting down at the table to pour himself a coffee. 

"You got a letter," John said, handing him a letter.

"Who would send a letter to me?" Mingyu asked and John shrugged.

"Maybe you already have an admirer," he replied, taking out his phone. 

Mingyu opened the envelope, unfolding the white sheet. There was only one sentence written on the inside: ´Your ass belongs to me.´ Was that a joke? 

Wonwoo walked in seconds later, causing Mingyu to crumple the paper together, quickly shoving it into his pocket.

"Good morning," he greeted him with a wink, deciding to ignore the letter but he could count on John.

"So? Which admirer wrote you?" 

Mingyu cursed while Wonwoo sat down next to him. "That was nothing important," he replied, but John grinned. 

"Oh, come on. Finally there's something happening around here and you're keeping it to yourself." 

Wonwoo looked over at John and then back at Mingyu. "What are you talking about?" 

Mingyu mumbled "nothing" before taking another sip of his coffee. 

John placed his phone on the table. "Mingyu got a love letter." The latter rolled with his eyes. 

"Shut up, I didn't." 

Wonwoo looked confused. "From whom?" he asked but Mingyu didn't want him to worry again. The letter was probably just a joke -maybe even from John. 

"From no one. It was some advertising," Mingyu lied, making John laugh.

"Of course. You only moved here, already getting personalized ads sent to your work place? That's bullshit." He got up. "Fine, then don't say it, lame boy," he added before walking out of the room. 

"So?" Wonwoo glanced at him. They were the only ones left in the team room and Mingyu wondered if he should dare to kiss him. 

"So what?“ 

Wonwoo put his cup down, turning to him. "Show me the letter." 

Mingyu shook his head. "Wonwoo, John was just talking nonsense. It's really nothing." 

Wonwoo nodded. "Okay, then you can show it to me. Where is it?" he asked and Mingyu looked at him, feeling exhausted. 

"What's the matter? Do you think I have a secret admirer, hiding it from you?“ 

Wonwoo gave him a dull look. "I don't think anything. I just want to know why you are making such a fuss out of it." 

Mingyu stood up. "Just forget it." Unfortunately, he hadn't realized that half of the crumpled letter was sticking out of his pocket and Wonwoo spotted it as soon as he was standing in front of him. Before he could prevent it, the latter grabbed at the paper, pulling it out of Mingyu´s pocket. "There it is." 

Mingyu tried to snatch it out of his hands but the latter turned around, already unwrapping it. 

Wonwoo tuned around, holding the crumpled letter towards him, looking hurt. "Why didn't you want me to know? Do I mean so little to you?" he asked and Mingyu immediately regretted his decision not to tell him. 

"Wonwoo, I-" 

The latter threw the paper on the table, rushing towards the door. "It's okay. I pretend I didn't see anything," he muttered hurt before leaving the room. 

"You big idiot," Mingyu said to himself, heading out into the hall to look for him.

"Hey Mingyu," Jennifer approached him all of a sudden, almost bumping into him. 

"Have you seen Wonwoo?" he asked before she had the chance to say anything else. 

She nodded. "Yeah, he just passed me, heading for the terrace." 

Mingyu thanked her, walking away. Entering the terrace, he was glad that Wonwoo was alone. He closed the patio door behind himself, walking over to him. The latter was leaning against the handrail, smoking a cigarette. He was smoking? 

"What are you doing?" he asked, stepping closer. "When did you start smoking?" 

Wonwoo turned around, his face emotionales. "You know nothing about me.“ 

Mingyu shook his head. "I know you don't smoke, so what are you doing?" 

Wonwoo took a drag of his cigarette, boldly blowing the smoke in Mingyu´s face. "I'm feeling very stressed right now and when I'm stressed, I need something to cool down. The cigarettes were lying around, so why not? But I certainly don't have to explain myself to you." 

Mingyu sighed. Wonwoo was mad at him and he deserved it. He stepped closer, snatching the cigarette from his hand, squeezing it out in the ashtray.

"What are you doing? I wasn't finished yet!“ Wonwoo hissed but Mingyu ignored his protests. "Fine, then I'll light another one,“ Wonwoo muttered stubbornly, reaching for a new cigarette.

Mingyu beat him to it, grabbing the box, shoving it into his pocket.

"Stop controlling me!" Wonwoo hissed again, glaring up at him.

"Then stop acting like a baby," Mingyu retorted, his voice getting louder. 

Wonwoo snorted. "Fuck you." He turned around, moving, but Mingyu grabbed him by the arm, pulling him back.

"I'm not done yet." 

Wonwoo scoffed. "Oh you aren´t? I wasn't done with my cigarette either and see where it got us!“ He tried to pull his arm away but Mingyu tightened his grip. "What? What do you want from me Mingyu? You wanted to hide the letter and I pretended I didn't see anything. So what else do you want? Leave me alone!" 

"You freaked out. I wanted to explain it to you, but you suddenly ran out without giving me the chance to explain." 

Wonwoo freed his arm from his grip, stepping closer. "Shut the fuck up. You're really pissing me off right now, I could punch you in the face, not even feeling bad about it," he hissed in a low voice.

Mingyu scoffed. "Do that! Do it now! Maybe you need to punch something to calm down because you are clearly overreacting." 

Something flickered in Wonwoo's eyes and Mingyu was sure the latter was one second away from punching him for real. "I told you to shut the fuck up."

"Otherwise what? Do you want to hit me? Try it. Maybe it will help me to remember the incident afterwards." 

Wonwoo glared at him. "Yes exactly, make fun of yourself, you idiot. You are good at that, right?“ he yelled. "Let Louis stalk you for the rest of your life and never go see the doctor again to have your head examined. I don´t fucking care! And-" 

Mingyu had enough. He reached for Wonwoo´s shirt, pulling him close, their faces almost bumping against each other. "Shut up! There's not much left until I throw you over the railing. Do you think you're any better, having a phobia, not telling anyone about it? I heard there's an outdoor pool nearby, why don't you just jump into the deep water and see what happens, huh?" 

Wonwoo´s eyes turned to narrow slits, Mingyu had never seen him that mad. "Asshole, do you know what it's like to worry about someone, not being able to close your eyes at night while the other don't give a shit, even hiding things from you! I hate you. Let go of me!" He reached for Mingyu´s hand, tearing it away from his shirt successfully before turning around, hurrying towards the patio door. 

Mingyu let out a groan, following him. Just as Wonwoo was about to open the door, he grabbed for his arm, pushing him against the wall. 

"Let me go or I will kick your balls," Wonwoo let out, tears were glittering in the corner of his eyes. 

Mingyu´s heart broke at the sight. What were they doing right now? He liked this guy so fucking much. Why were they even fighting? 

"Let go or I-" 

Mingyu shut him with his lips. He kissed him with anger and passion, shoving his tongue inside his mouth, moaning while deepening the kiss. But remembering where they were, he pulled away, panting. "I'm sorry, I forgot we are at work. I-"

Wonwoo crushed his lips back on his, making him lose his mind for good. Fuck. He could barely breathe but he would do shit and pull away from that hot kiss. 

But when the latter started sliding his hand under his shirt, Mingyu leaned away. They really could not do that around here. Any time someone could walk by and catch them.

"I hate you so much you stupid fool," Wonwoo mumbled breathlessly before kissing him again.

"Wonwoo, we are at work. They could.see us."

"I don't give a shit," the latter whispered before biting at his lower lip. 

Mingyu almost went crazy because of that, feeling hot all over his body. He leaned away, shaking his head. "Babe, we have to stop."

Wonwoo nodded with a sigh, pecking hin one last time. 

"I am so fucking into you," Mingyu whispered, slapping his butt before they headed back into the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg...this chapter has been the hardest to write so far... but i guess it turned out okay? :D  
> I am happy that you like the fluff though...sometimes I wonder if it is too much of that, but I guess not.
> 
> and yes, i hate Louis as much as you do, believe me.
> 
> Always sooo thankful to my lovely readers!! 💜💚


	17. Chapter 17

Wonwoo felt really bad because of their fight. He just had not been able to calm down after realising that Mingyu had wanted to hide the letter from him. He was so worried about him that it was no longer good for his health. 

Unfortunately, he could not apologize often enough as Timothy rushed into the team room, ordering them to get ready for a mission. 

Wonwoo was putting on his vest, watching Mingyu change his shirt. At the sight of his bare chest, he turned his eyes away. Mingyu was fucking hot and Wonwoo wanted, needed more. 

"The house of some gangster starts to burn and they want us to go in there? That's bullshit. We're not a fire department," Mark commented, who was from another unit, joining them for today. 

"The fire brigade is already there. We're not supposed to go in there until the fire´s out. They suspect that the gangsters have hidden someone or something inside of the building," John replied, heading for the door. 

"Why do they need so many of us?" Mark asked and Wonwoo shrugged. "Since when do we question anything around here?" 

He turned towards Mingyu, who was ready to go, grinning at him. If it was possible, the uniform made him look three times hotter and he almost stumbled over the trash can while walking towards the door. If Mingyu kept distracting him like that, the older would have to change units. 

"What is it?" Mingyu asked all smiley. „Normally I am the clumsy one.“ 

"You rubbed your clumsiness off on me. Let's go to the van, otherwise Timothy will freak out," Wonwoo replied, pushing Mingyu through the door. 

"Wait a minute! Didn't Timothy tell you to take a break from missions for the rest of the week?“

Mingyu turned around, placing his hand on his mouth. "Be quiet. I'm ready, okay? One day earlier or later really doesn´t matter." 

Wonwoo grabbed for his hand, pulling it away from his face. "Mingyu, you were in pain today. Please stay here." 

Mingyu shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I think I get more headaches, sitting around in the office for 4 hours than going on a mission. Besides, I can't be calm if I don't have an eye on you." 

-

When they arrived at the scene, Timothy ordered them to wait in front of the van. Wonwoo watched Mingyu leaning against the vehicle, closing his eyes. He stood in front of him, brushing a strand of hair away from his forehead.

Mingyu opened his eyes, staring at him in surprise. "What are you doing?" 

He shrugged. „The helmet is ruining your hair. I am just trying to fix it for you."

Mingyu leaned away from the van. "You are very bold today, Jeon Wonwoo. First you reached under my shirt earlier, then you watched me changing and now you're so brave, touching me in front of everyone else," he mumbled, so that only Wonwoo could hear him. 

"I didn't watch you changing. Stop calling me a pervert.“ Mingyu laughed and Wonwoo wanted to kiss him so bad that it almost tore him apart.

John joined them, wrapping an arm around Wonwoo´s shoulder. "I absolutely don't understand why a SWAT unit has to be here. They still haven't got the fire under control. Are we supposed to wait here for hours?" 

Mingyu sighed. "If someone calls for us, we have to come. That's the way it is." 

John dropped his arm from Wonwoo´s shoulder and yawned. "And you two seem to be inseparable lately. What happened?" 

Wonwoo tried to act as normal as possible. "We are a team. It's only right that we all get along." 

John smirked. "Whatever you say, but I definitely don't have so much sexual tension with one of my colleagues like you two." 

Wonwoo tried hard not to blush while punching John. "Don't talk shit and go do something useful." John laughed before leaving them alone. 

"What a jerk." 

"Isn´t he right?" Mingyu asked, glancing at him.

Wonwoo cleared his throat. "What?"

Mingyu smiled. "Isn´t he right with the sexual-" 

"Shut up," Wonwoo interrupted him. He already had to struggle hard not to blush but if Mingyu would start talking about it as well- Luckily Timothy came back to the van right on time. 

"Okay, the fire is under control. I want you to split into three teams of two and each pair search one floor. Give me a call if you find anything." Wonwoo watched how Mark stoos next to Mingyu. 

"Let's go together and search the top floor so we can get to know each other better."

Wonwoo bit his lower lip while fiddling around with his helmet lock. He couldn't claim Mingyu for himself -at least not in work related matters.

"Then we both should go and check up the ground floor," John said, putting his arm around Wonwoo. 

Mingyu glanced over in his direction, mouthing ´take care´, causing Wonwoo to worry, separating from him. Mingyu was still not the old one after the incident and Mark was not a guy who was paying close attention to his colleagues. He sighed as John started to drag him towards the house. 

The fire had not spread throughout the whole house, so at least the basement was barely damaged while they were walking down the stairs. There was a lot of junk laying around and Wonwoo didn't even know what exactly they were looking for. 

"There's nothing here," he murmured right before hearing a noise, causing him to stop. 

"Did you find anything?" John asked, stepping behind him. 

"Be quiet." They could hear another sound and Wonwoo continued walking. When they stepped into a dark corner, John let out a scream. "Fuck, that scared me." 

Wonwoo lowered his rifle, crouching down towards a little boy- barely six years old. His face was dirty and he was crying. There was a thick tape around his mouth. Wonwoo pointed his flashlight in his direction to make sure that no one else was lurking beside him. 

"Be careful," John whispered as Wonwoo stepped closer.

"Hey buddy. We're from the police. We want to help you, okay?" The boy was still crying, but nodded slowly. "Good. I need to pull this tape off so you can talk with us, okay?" 

The boy nodded again, reaching for Wonwoo's hand. "This is gonna hurt for a second, okay?" The boy nodded, grasping tightly at Wonwoo´s left hand while the latter pulled the tape off his mouth in one go. The little boy started crying again, but leaned closer, wrapping his thin arms around his neck. 

"Timothy, we found a boy here. We'll bring him outside,“ John informed over his walkie-talkie. 

Wonwoo picked the boy up in his arms, while the latter started caressing his helmet, watching him with big blue eyes. "What's your name?" Wonwoo asked as they started going back.

"Sam," the boy replied, speaking for the first time. 

"Sam, huh? What a cool name. I'm Wonwoo and that's my friend John. I'm very glad we found you, Sam." 

"Is this real?" Sam asked, pointing at Wonwoo´s gun as they were walking up the stairs.

"Yes, the police needs this so we can protect you from bad people." 

When they arrived on the ground floor, they heard a shot and a scream coming from above. Wonwoo stopped. He was not sure, but it sounded like Mingyu and that terrified him to the bones. "Here, take him outside. I'll go upstairs and help the others,“ he said to John before putting Sam down. 

"But-"

Wonwoo nudged Sam's nose for a second and smiled at him. "John will take you outside, okay? I will see you later," he said before running up the stairs without listening to his colleagues protests. 

As Wonwoo reached the top floor, he halted, hiding behind a wall. Mark was laying on the ground with blood all around him, while Mingyu was hovering over him. A masked man was standing a few feet away from them, pointing his gun at him. "Leave him alone and get up already! He is already dead and you are next. Get up! I want to see your ugly face when I shoot you."

Mingyu had tears in his eyes and Wonwoo´s hands trembled as he aimed his rifle at the perpetrator. 

"One last word, fucker?" 

"Fuck you," Wonwoo yelled, shooting a bullet in his shoulder. The latter dropped the gun to the ground, clutching his arm.

Wonwoo grabbed his gun before hurrying towards Mingyu, who was crouching down next to Mark, pressing his hand on the bleeding wound on his chest. "Hey, look at me. Help is already on its way," he said in a shaky voice. 

Wonwoo crouched down next to Mingyu, reaching for Mark's hand. "Hey buddy, hold on, okay?" He noticed that the latter was not wearing a bulletproof vest and sighed. His colleague must have forgotten it in all the turmoil. He had already lost a lot of blood.

"H-he just shot him. I didn't even have the chance to help," Mingyu let out, his eyes fixed on Mark´s face. 

Wonwoo placed his hand on Mingyu's nape, caressing his skin. "It´s okay," he whispered and even though Mark was literally dying, Wonwoo was so happy that Mingyu wasn´t hurt -as selfish as this sounded.

Paramedics and some police officers rushed inside, pulling Wonwoo and Mingyu away from Mark. Mingyu was staring at his bloodstained hands, a tear leaving his eye. Wonwoo´s heart broke at that sight. He stepped closer, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Listen, I know Mark's in danger, but- fuck, I'm so glad you're okay." 

"You saved my life," he uttered, snuggling his face against Wonwoo's neck. 

"I was fucking worried when I heard the shot," Wonwoo whispered back, getting goosebumps as Mingyu placed a soft kiss at his sensitive spot on the neck. He had to resist the urge to tell him that he loved him. Mark was fighting for his life right beside them, so this would have been really inappropriate though it felt so right at that moment. 

Mingyu leaned back and Wonwoo wiped his tear-stained cheek. "Let's go outside." 

As they were coming out of the building, Sam was suddenly rushing towards them, clutching to Wonwoo's leg. "Wonu." 

"Hey buddy, are you doing fine?" 

The kid smiled back at him.

"We called his parents and they are on their way. He's been reported missing for four days. According to the paramedics, the perpetrators didn't do any harm to him. They had demanded a large sum," Timothy explained, who had joined them while Wonwoo was brushing the hair out of the boy's face. "How is Mark doing?“ his leader asked and Wonwoo glanced up, shaking his head.

"It doesn't look good. He wasn't wearing a vest," he replied while Mingyu crouched down infront of the boy.

„Hey buddy. Are you happy to see your parents in a bit?“

The kid nodded before a frown appeared on his face. "You're bleeding," he said, pointing at Mingyu´s hands.

"It doesn't hurt. I'm gonna grab a bottle of water to clean them," he replied before walking back to the van.

"I'm going to check on Mingyu. He is not feeling good after what happened."

His leader nodded, grabbing for the kids hand. "Let's show you something cool, buddy."

Wonwoo headed towards the van, spotting Mingyu sitting behind it, pouring water over his left hand. 

"Let me help you," Wonwoo mumbled, sitting down in front of him. He took off his helmet, pulling out a cloth from his vest to start cleaning Mingyu´s hands. 

"I know I'm a SWAT officer and I shouldn't mind so much, but the situation reminded me of-" 

Wonwoo glanced up at him. "I know. I know. I'm sorry you had to go through this alone," he whispered before cleaning Mingyu´s other hand as well. 

"Can you take my mind off this bullshit, please?" the latter begged him with big eyes and Wonwoo almost dropped the cloth to the ground. Although they were sitting behind the van, their colleagues were close by.

He didn't dare to kiss him right now, but he grabbed his hands, holding them tightly. "I like you." 

Mingyu smiled. "I know. I like you too. And it was really sweet how you were dealing with the little boy. He seemed to be very fond of you.“

Wonwoo started drawing patterns on Mingyu´s palm. "We had found him on the ground floor and brought him outside. He seemed to like his hero." 

Mingyu leaned closer. "I can understand him. If he would be been ten years older, I´d be very jealous." 

Wonwoo smiled widely. "Mingyu, I'm so sorry for all the things I've said to you earlier. I didn't mean any of that and-" 

Mingyu put a finger on Wonwoo´s lips to shut him. "We both said stupid things and we both said we'd forget it, remember? I know you like me very much, so don´t worry, b-a-b-e." 

Wonwoo grinned, before placing a quick kiss on his knuckles. "If we would be alone right now, I-" 

"There you are. Mark was taken to the hospital and we're going back to the police station," John said, startling them, causing Wonwoo to back away, hoping the latter hadn't heard him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not very good at writing action scenes so don't judge me on that please :)
> 
> Hugs to you all 💙💙


	18. Chapter 18

Mingyu was changing his clothes after they had come back to the police station. He felt guilty. He should have been more careful during the mission. They shouldn't have just gone up there without checking first if anyone else was still inside the house. The perpetrator had hidden himself in the corner of a room, surprising them. 

Mingyu was also angry at himself for not noticing that Mark hadn't worn a vest at all. He ran a hand through his hair as his other colleagues were walking in and out of the teamroom, not paying attention to him.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Wonwoo entered seconds later. Mingyu nodded and got up, walking over to him. 

"Are there any news about Mark?" he asked as they headed towards the exit. "He' s in surgery right now. Timothy said the chances of survival are only 40 percent," Wonwoo replied softly. 

Mingyu nodded, buttoning his coat as they stepped out onto the street. "Let´s pray that he will survive," Wonwoo added, rubbing his hands together.

The weather became colder and it was pretty windy today. Before Mingyu could reach for Wonwoo´s hand, the latter had already shoved it into the pocket of his jacket. "Are you okay?" he asked, walking closer beside him. 

Mingyu reached into the latter´s pocket, clasping his cold hand. "I still can´t get the pictures out of my head how Mark had been shot, but I am going to be okay." 

Wonwoo intertwhined their fingers, squeezing his hand. "You can always talk to me when you feel like it." Mingyu turned his head, his heart beating faster for this guy beside him. 

-

They were passing his apartment Wonwoo pulling Mingyu to another street. "What are you doing?" he asked surprised, removing his hand.

"Going home." 

"Oh, I thought you'd accompany me to my door, but-" 

Wonwoo shook his head. "I'm not accompanying you because you're coming to my place tonight."

Mingyu tilted his head. "For a visit?" 

Wonwoo stopped, turning around to face him. "I want you to sleep at my place for the next few days. I know you don't want to talk about this whole Louis thing and you don't have to okay? But after everything that happened, I just can't let you stay alone. Sorry, but I really just can´t do that. I really hope that the police will find out who attacked you -although I'm pretty sure it was Louis but until then, you are going to stay with me." 

Mingyu had to smile. "Hey, I'm a grown man and I can take care of myself." 

Wonwoo shook his head. "No, I mean yes, of course you can but your apartment is on the ground floor. Any idiot can break into it. My apartment is on the top floor and we even have a security camera in front of the entrance." 

Mingyu sighed, starting to think about it. 

"Please, if you don't do it for yourself, then do it for me." 

Wonwoo´s begging eyes were driving the younger one crazy. He didn't want to argue with him and how could he resist his pouting lips? He nudged his nose. "Aren't you worried?" 

"About what?" 

"Worried that I won't be able to hold myself back when I spend the nights with you?"

Wonwoo blushed. "What nonsense are you talking about! I have an extra large couch by the way." He reached for Mingyu´s arm, pulling him along. "Come on now. I'm fucking cold." 

Mingyu let himself be dragged by him, laughing. "But I have to get my things first!“ 

Wonwoo shook his head. "Your shirt is at my place and you can get the rest tomorrow before work."

"But i like it better when you wear my shirt," Mingyu murmured as they entered a posh neighborhood. "Oh, living fancy I see." 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. "My parents had bought me an apartment here. They told me that enough people would hate me because I'm a policeman, so at least I shouldn't live in one of the worst areas." 

They arrived in front of a big apartment building and Mingyu discovered the security camera, waving at it.

Wonwoo elbowed him. "Stop it. You're just making yourself suspicious." 

Mingyu laughed. "With my pretty face, you get suspicious everywhere."

Wonwoo was about to unlock the door, shaking his head. "Who says you have a pretty face? That's-" 

They were entering the building and when Mingyu had made sure that nobody else was inside, he closed the distance, hugging Wonwoo from behind. "So, you think I'm ugly, huh?" he whispered, his lips touching his earlobe, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

Wonwoo was sucking in a breath, obviously affected by that. "We have to get to the elevator,“ he murmured softly, pointing his finger to the left. Mingyu let go of him.

When the elevator door opened, he was glad that no one else was inside. After Wonwoo had entered, pressing the button for the top floor, Mingyu turned him around by his shoulders, pining him against the wall. „Yah!“ 

Mingyu crushed his lips against his, receiving a moan in return. Fuck. He really had missed this.

Wonwoo wrapped his hands around his neck, deepening the kissing. 

"You should be forbidden," Mingyu mumbled against his lips before capturing his mouth again. 

"We have to get off here," Wonwoo mumbled breathlessly after the elevator had stopped moving. Mingyu let go of him with a heavy heart before they stepped out on the hallway. 

As they entered his apartment, Mingyu whistled. "Wow, Jeon. I never thought that you pay so much attention to details." He walked towards the living room while gazing at the pretty furniture and the pretty decor. "Look at that. A police officer who-" 

He stopped talking when two arms wrapped themselves around his waist from behind, a kiss placed on his nape. Mingyu turned around, wrapping his arms tightly around this soft human in front of him. "I have to warn you because anything you will do from this point on could take a dangerous turn," he whispered as his colleague started blushing prettily. 

Wonwoo leaned closer. "You were right. You really have a pretty face,“ he whispered, ignoring his warning while placing little kisses on both his cheeks and nose.

Mingyu closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the affection he was getting. 

"Do you want something to drink?" Wonwoo suddenly asked, stepping away. 

"Do you have beer? I feel like drinking alcohol today," he replied, his mind dizzy. 

Wonwoo nodded. "I'll get us something. Make yourself comfortable." 

Mingyu dropped onto the big soft sofa. The whole apartment smelled like Wonwoo. He felt really comfortable and wouldn't mind, staying here for more than just a few days.

"Here," Wonwoo said, handing him a cold bottle before taking a big sip of his own. He sat down on the single sofa that was standing nearby. 

"Why are you sitting so far away from me?" 

Wonwoo smirked. "I don't trust you.“ 

Mingyu almost choked on his beer and glanced towards him. "Like I told you before, I would never do anything you don't want me to." 

Wonwoo snored. "And you did a great job with that already," he answered sarcastically, making Mingyu laugh. Before the latter could take another sip of his beer, his phone started vibrating.

An unknown number. "Hello?" 

He could hear rustling and was about to hang up when someone started talking. "Hey babe." Mingyu immediately got the chills. He recognized the voice, looking over to Wonwoo, who had just put his beer down, watching him. 

"Well, are you happy to hear from me again?" 

Mingyu leaned back. "Louis, what you're doing right now, is called stalking. I have enough of your bullshit. I'll press charges against you tomorrow." 

The voice on the other end of the line started laughing. "You can't prove anything and now listen to me really well. I want to meet and talk to you for a bit. If you won´t meet me, then I will get closer to your police toyboy. I heard that you were saving him not only once since you started working at your new place. That surprised me.“

Mingyu stood up abruptly, his heart beating fast. How could the fucker know all of that?

"I'm not going to meet with you asshole. I don't know where you got my number from, but I'll tell you one thing, if you approach him even once, no matter where, I'll pull out my gun and shoot your head off. I am dead serious! You are sick and need psychological help. Never call me again, you fucking asshole!" he shouted, before pressing the call away, throwing the phone on the sofa.

Wonwoo sat beside him. Mingyu was so tired of Louis. No wonder his headaches didn't go away when the latter kept pestering him. "I can't take it anymore," he whispered, shaking his head with closed eyes. 

"Mingyu, look at me,“ Wonwoo mumbled, carressing his cheek. "The first thing we do tomorrow morning is to go to the police and report him. Then we'll get you a new number and-" 

Mingyu shook his head. "How does he even know my current number? I never fucking told him." He leaned into Wonwoo's side. "I am so tired. I just can't take it any more." 

Wonwoo turned, placing a lingering kiss on Mingu´s forehead. "I know, I know. I hate that punk so much for troubling you. Maybe he got your number from his brother who worked with you or he called the police station and asked for it."

"Who would just pass on my number? Who told him things that he couldn´t know by himself?" 

"I don't know, honey. I'm so sorry that you have to go through this and have endured it for so many years already." 

Mingyu faced him. Did he just call him honey? He couldn´t hide a smile. 

"Why are you smiling now?" Wonwoo asked surprised.

"Did you realize what you just called me?" 

Mingyu enjoyed was was happening on Wonwoo´s face. First surprise, then cluelessness, which turned in knowledge and ended with blushing. "T-that is the beer. That has just slipped out of me so-"

Mingyu leaned forward, cupping his cheek, kissing him softly. "Even though it just slipped out," he kissed him again, "you make me so fucking happy and let me forget this asshole for a moment. Thank you for that, babe." 

Wonwoo´s eyes fluttered open again after more kisses, still blushing. Mingyu would love to make out with him for a while, but the day had really worn him out a lot and the beer did the rest. He yawned, rubbing his eyes. 

"You should go to sleep now. It was a long day for you.“ Mingyu nodded, grabbing for Wonwoo´s arm. "Let's go." He got up, pulling him with him, but the latter freed himself from his grip. 

"What are you doing? I won't sleep with you. I will definetely sleep on the sofa.“ 

Mingyu started sulking. "That won't help you either. Come on, I'll show you the bedroom,“ Wonwoo replied, remaining strict. 

His room was almost twice as big as Mingyu's and he was amazed about the XXL bed near the window. "Here's your shirt and fresh towels are in the bathroom. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Wonwoo put the cloth in his hands before turning around. But before he could walk out of the door, Mingyu grabbed for his shirt, pulling him back. 

"Mingyu," Wonwoo let out with a warning undertone as he turned around. 

"Wonwoo," Mingyu mimicked him before licking his lips, staring at him seductively. 

"Good night," Wonwoo said boldly, crossing his arms.

"Please sleep here with me. I'll definitely have nightmares about that shitty day and I need your pretty face to look into when I wake up to calm down."

"So my face calms you down, huh? Is it that boring?“ Wonwoo asked, stepping closer.

"To be honest, it excites me a lot, but I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear that." 

Wonwoo's face was unreadable when he suddenly pushed him back, causing him to stumble towards the bed. Wonwoo sat on top of him while Mingyu was laying down on his back, expecting to be kissed fiercly, but the latter leaned forward, putting his hands over Mingyu´s ears. What was he doing? "I love you," he mumbled, causing his heart to explore. Did he really just tell him that? Mingyu couldn't believe that Wonwoo had said it first, because he had been holding himself back so much to not tell him that for almost two weeks already. That was so unfair.

And now he was laying on Wonwoo's bed with the latter on top of him, who had just confessed his love. This made him emotional, his eyes tearing up, while Wonwoo put his hands away. "Why are your eyes are- fuck. You didn't just hear what I said, did you?" he asked, looking down at him in horror, his face red like a tomato. 

Mingyu had to laugh so hard at this that, pushing him. "Why shouldn't I have heard it?" Mingyu asked him between laughs. "I have two healthy ears, you know?" 

Wonwoo got up from his lap, realising what he had done. "B-but I covered your ears." 

Mingyu could not believe that he was so naive. "Wonwoo, if you didn´t know that before, I have to disappoint you, but your hands are not soundproof. Of course I heard it." 

Wonwoo buried his face in his hands, turning so that he was laying on his stomach. "Fuuuuck. I shouldn't have drunk that beer so fast," he murmured into his hands. "Alcohol makes me too talkative.“ 

Mingyu leaned down to him, squeezing his face against his neck. He left a kiss and another one before leaning his mouth against his ear. "I love you too," he whispered, before placing a kiss on the mole on Wonwoo´s earlobe. The latter reddened even more and Mingyu leaned back, smiling at that blushing mess infront of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i am thinking to finish this story with the next 3 or 4 chapters because i dont want to prolong this story unnecessarily.  
> But i want to orient myself after my readers...so if u guys want this story to continue with more chapters, let me know and i will think about it. :)
> 
> 💚💜


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning: mention of death(minor character)

Their unit was sitting around the table, their heads lowered as they entered the team room next morning. "He didn't make it," Timothy explained. Wonwoo felt sick and had to sit down. He never really had any business with Mark, but his death also left its mark on him. 

He looked up at Mingyu, who remained standing as if rooted after hearing the bad news before turning around abruptly, rushing out of the room. 

"I'll go check on him," Wonwoo said, jumping up from his chair to follow him. As he hurried outside, he spotted him heading into the restroom. 

Wonwoo´s heart hurt because he knew exactly how much Mingyu was burdened by all of this. He opened the door, hearing a whimper. 

Only one cabin was occupied and Wonwoo knew that Mingyu had barricaded himself in there. He stood in front of the door, knocking against it. "Hey, I'm here." No answer. 

He knocked again. "Mingyu, please open up." He could hear a sniff and it made him sad. Wonwoo felt bad that he was less sad about the death of his colleague than about Mingyu´s current feelings. 

"Honey, please." He knocked again and finally could hear the lock open, his heart breaking at the sight. Mingyu was sitting on the closed toilet lid, his eyes red from crying, his face pale. He was wiping his nose with his sleeve as Wonwoo crouched down in front of him, wishing to take away the pain away.

"I should have made sure that he was wearing a vest. How could I have overlooked that? I had a similar case before and still didn´t learn from it. How can-" Wonwoo didn't want to hear any more self accusations, placing a hand on his lap.

"Stop it. Mark was old enough and a trained SWAT officer. It's not your responsibility to look if he's wearing all his gear!" 

Mingyu looked at him and Wonwoo´s heart broke again as the latter´s sad puppy eyes teared up. "I'm sorry this happened and no, Mark didn't deserve it and especially not because of such a stupid careless mistake, but you," he wiped Mingyu´s tear-stained cheek, "you are not to blame! Mingyu, please don´t think like that.“ 

"I know I'm not to blame, but it just hurts." Wonwoo nodded, brushing his finger over Mingyu´s worry line.

"I hate to see you frown. The Mingyu I know, is a cheerful, good-humoured person who sweetens the day with his good-hearted nature and bright smile. That's why I fell in love with you by the way. That and your annoying way of pestering me until you got me all soft for you." 

Mingyu smiled, patting Wonwoo´s head. "You're really my happy place. Who would have thought that, after you were acting like grumpy cat towards me at the beginning." 

Wonwoo had to grin, remembering the first days when he wanted to make Mingyu understand that the latter would never get him soft. He had been so fucking wrong. "Can we get out of this toilet now? I think it smells a little unpleasant here," he muttered, standing up with Mingyu´s hand in his. 

-

Two days later, Mark's funeral had been held at a graveyard. The ceremony had been short and nice. Only one hour later everyone was heading back to their cars. Wonwoo was walking next to Mingyu and John as Jennifer caught up with them, suddenly wrapping her arms around Mingyu´s neck. "Oh, I'm so sad," she let out, although Mark hadn't even been in her unit and Wonwoo never saw her interacting with him before.

Mingyu patted her on the back in an awkward manner, glancing over at Wonwoo. 

Jennifer leaned away, but still had her arms around his neck. "Because of Mark's death, I realized how short life is and how every chance one can get, should be seized. You never know when your last day will be." 

As much truth as there was in her words, nobody could have known what she really meant by that. Because just as Wonwoo was about to continue walking towards the cars, Jennifer leaned forward, pressing her lips on Mingyu´s. The latter was frozen and Wonwoo felt a sting in his heart. What the hell was she doing right now? This guy belonged to him.

Mingyu pushed her away, his facial expression spoke volumes. "What the fuck are you doing?" he snarled at her. John whistled in surprise before distancing himself from the scene. 

"Mingyu, I like you and I'd love to try it with you." 

Wonwoo suddenly felt out of place. It was like he was eavesdropping on something, but he couldn't get himself to leave. If Jennifer were a man, he probably would have punched her by now. Was that jealousy what he felt there? 

Mingyu shook his head, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "And then you just kiss someone without knowing if that person wants you too?" 

Jennifer still didn't seem to understand that Mingyu was dumping her and Wonwoo was feeling ashamed for her. "But Mingyu, you like me too. You're just shy," she let out, stepping closer towards him while the latter stretched out his hand to block her away from his body. 

"Jennifer, you really misunderstood something. I have absolutely no interest in you." 

Wonwoo scratched the back of his head because of the awkward situation. A soap opera couldn't be more painful to watch. 

"What are you saying?" Jennifer asked, her voice becoming louder. "How can someone not like me? Don't pretend you are hard to get." Wonwoo didn't know this bitchy side from her and wondered if she was really reacting out of grief or if she just couldn't accept a rejection. 

"Mingyu, you probably think you can get anybody with your pretty face and that's why you choose to be picky, right? How shallow are you actually? Guys like you, disgust me," she began to insult him. 

What was this woman thinking, talking bullshit about him, just because she couldn't handle the rejection? "Yah!“ he snarled at her and only now did Jennifer seem to notice that he had been standing there all along.

"What? Wonwoo, you are the same by the way. But Mingyu is even worse because he thinks he could have any one, but you know what?" she looked back at the younger one. "You'll never have anyone who will love you from the bottom of their heart. People like you will die alone. You-" 

Wonwoo had enough of her insults and also got upset that Mingyu didn't defend himself. "Yah, shut the fuck up,“ he let out angrily, grabbing her by the arm. 

"There won't be anyone at your funeral because you're such an asshole," she added, ignoring Wonwoo´s grip. 

The latter couldn't believe how she was losing her temper right now, pulling her away from Mingyu. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you even listening to yourself right now?"

Wonwoo was so mad that she was speaking so low of Mingyu. Was she crazy? No one would love Mingyu from the bottom of their heart? Fuck her. 

"You have no idea what you're talking about," he hissed and to prove it to her, he reached for Mingyu´s black sweater, pulling him closer. „He is mine, so stay the fuck away from him,“ he mumbled while Mingyu´s eyes widened in surprise as Wonwoo leaned forward, kissing him. 

He didn't care that she and probably some of his other colleagues could see them right now. He didn't care because when he felt Mingyu´s lips on his, Wonwoo was the happiest person in the world and that's all he needed at that moment. Right now he wanted to show Mingyu how fucking lovable and important he was and he didn't care about anything else. 

Mingyu kissed him back hesitantly, but when Wonwoo started touching him all over his body, the latter got braver, even shoving his tongue inside his mouth. Their breathes suddenly got very hot and Wonwoo had to push him away after a few seconds before they could be charged for public provocation. 

Mingyu looked flustered after Wonwoo leaned away from him. The latter was sure that he was a blushing mess by now.

"I-I didn't know that," Jennifer stammered as Wonwoo turned towards her, trying to pretend that their kissing session hadn't thrown him off track. 

Wonwoo had only wanted to prove something to her, but he hadn't expected not to be able to stop any more. Fuck, he was still so crazy about that big puppy in front of him. 

"I'm sorry," Jennifer exclaimed meekly, turning around, walking towards the parking lot with quick steps. 

"That was hot," Mingyu whispered and Wonwoo turned back to him, grinning, his knees still weak because of the kiss. Although Mingyu had spent the last two nights at his place, they had less physical contact than expected as the latter was grieving and needed his time alone. Wonwoo was more than happy that his colleague slowly seemed to get back to his old self. 

"I knew it," Timothy said, suddenly walking beside them, putting his arm around Wonwoo. "From the first moment I saw you two together, the sexual tension could not be missed." 

Wonwoo blushed. "I am sorry. This was not appropriate right after a funeral," he murmured as they arrived at the cars. 

Timothy pulled his arm away, taking his car key out of his pocket. "Don't say that. Especially at the prospect of death, you should enjoy what you have while you're still alive. I am happy for you, really. You look good together. But as soon as I notice that you can't concentrate on the cases anymore because of flirting and eye fucking each other, you will get in a lot of trouble. Have a nice weekend." 

After Timothy got into the car, Mingyu turned around. „Were you jealous of Jennifer?“

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. „Not a bit.“

Mingyu smiled. "How about we go somewhere this afternoon to clear our heads?“ 

"Where do you want to go?" Wonwoo asked while getting into the car.

"It is a surprise." 

"Is this a date?" 

Mingyu, who was just buckling himself, glanced at him amusingly. "Will you sleep with me afterwards? Then, yes."

Wonwoo blushed immediately, pinching Mingyu in the arm. 

"Hey, watch out. I'm driving," the other let out with a smirk. 

-

They reached a parking lot by a big lake and Wonwoo´s mood dropped. „Here we are.“ 

Was Mingyu joking? His turned, pinching him. "Wha- Ouch! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing the hurting spot. 

"A lake? Is this a joke? This comes to your mind for our first date?" 

Mingyu rolled his eyes, climbing out of the car. "Get out Wonwoo." 

"No." Wonwoo crossed his arms in front of his chest and started pouting. He was really disappointed. He had been so happy that Mingyu wanted to surprise him and now he felt betrayed.

Mingyu walked around the car, opening the passenger door. "Get out." 

"No." 

"Wonwoo." 

"Mingyu." 

Mingyu closed his eyes for a moment before leaning, unbuckling him. "Either you get out on your own or I'll throw you over the shoulder and carry you. I don't care." 

Wonwoo glared up at him before involuntarily climbing out of the car slamming the door shut a little too fiercl. "So much for surprising me," he let out disappointed. "What are we going to do here Mingyu? Do you want to heal my phobia? It won´t work, so spare yourself the trouble." 

Mingyu grabbed his arm, pulling him along. „Stop talking nonsense.“

They walked next to each other in silence before they arrived in front of a small cottage a few minutes later. Only as they approached closer did Wonwoo notice that it was a rental house for all kind of things which you could do at the lake. Kayaks, inflatable boats, water pistols, fishing rods and much more. Fishing rods? Fishing rods. 

Wonwoo stopped. Mingyu couldn't know that at all. As much as the older one hated the open water, as much he loved fishing. Unfortunately, he hadn't done that for years. When he was a child, his father had always taken him with him. At that time he was still too small and too weak to catch the fish by himself and had sworn to try it again as an adult. But since he had started his training as a SWAT Officer, the little boy's idea had shifted far into the back of his head. 

"How can I help you?" an older man, working at the rental house greeted them friendly. 

"I'd like two fishing rods, a net, two life jackets and baits." Wonwoo´s heart started racing. They would really go fishing. That couldn't be a coincidence. Out of 100 things they could have done today Mingyu had chosen exactly the only activity that Wonwoo had always wanted to do for years. 

"Do you also want to rent a boat?" the man asked and Mingyu nodded. "Yes, please one with a motor." Wonwoo couldn't say anything and was just watching as the older man collected all the things, Mingyu had requested. 

Wonwoo watched him putting all that stuff in a bag, grabbing the keys from the man's hand. "Wonwoo, can you please take the fishing rods? My hands are already full."

The latter grabbed for them absentmindedly, holding the rods firmly to his body. Mingyu thanked the man, who recommended them to turn around as soon as possible if the weather should get bad. 

When they walked to the boats, nobody said a word. Wonwoo was glad that they would take one with an engine, because he really didn't was in the mood to paddle. 

"This is ours," Mingyu said, placing the box with the baits inside a yellow boat before he grabbed the fishing rods from Wonwoo, putting them on top. "Come here, I'll help you with the life jacket,“ he said as Wonwoo stepped closer with a dumbfounded look. 

"How did you know?" he asked, watching Mingyu tightening the vest at the front. 

"What do you mean?" 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. "You know exactly what I mean. How did you know that I always wanted to go fishing?“

Mingyu carefully adjusted the vest and made sure it was firmly attached to Wonwoo's body. "Are you surprised? Remember you didn't want to get out of the car? You're still a grumpy cat after all," he muttered, nudging Wonwoo's nose. "Oh look, there's even a whistle on your vest," he let out before reaching for it to give it a try. The sight was endearing and Wonwoo fell more and more in love with Mingyu and that scared the hell out of him. 

Without a warning, he leaned forward, kissing Mingyu so hard that the latter stumbled backwards. He let go of the whistle, pulling Wonwoo closer, gripping at his vest. 

"How did you know?" Wonwoo asked breathlessly after they seperated to gasp for air. 

Mingyu leaned back, holding out his hand for Wonwoo to take. "Let me help you inside the boat. We should get going. There are some clouds and I don't want to waste time until it gets worse," he said, ignoring Wonwoo´s question again. 

"Put on your vest please," Wonwoo said after they climbed inside. 

Mingyu smiled. "Wonwoo, we're not going to fall out and I can keep my head above water if anything happens.“ 

"Mingyu, I don't give a shit what you can or can not. If you don't put on your vest, I'll get out of this boat or you will get out and I go fishing without you." 

Mingyu made a grimace, but decided to be obedient, pulling the vest over his head. "Satisfied? 

Wonwoo nodded. "Why do I always have to remind you of your own safety?" he muttered annoyed as Mingyu sat down in front of him, starting the engine. 

"Sit down beside me so that I can keep you from falling out of the boat," Mingyu said as they headed out into the wide lake, stretching out his hand for Wonwoo. The latter grabbed it, sitting next to him. 

"Please tell me how you knew,“ he asked for the third time, nudging his nose against Mingyu's cheek. 

"You know how to get what you want, huh?“ Wonwoo placed his hand on Mingyu´s thigh, squeezing it. 

"There's a photo in your bedroom. It shows you as a little boy, raising a fishing rod in your hand. I wanted to ask you about it first, but the happy glow on little Wonwoo´s face convinced me that your joy for fishing has certainly not gone away," he replied and Wonwoo couldn't keep his eyes off him. Mingyu was handsome and loving and caring and fucking thoughtful. Did he want to kill Wonwoo with his soft being. 

He leaned closer, placing bunches of kisses on Mingyu´s cheek. "Hey, don't distract me. I need to find the perfect spot for fishing." Wonwoo continued to place kisses on his neck, hearing Mingyu´s breath faltering. 

"You shouldn't distract me," he replied, obviously aroused.

Wonwoo smiled, nestling his head on his shoulder. "Thank you. You are fulfilling a huge childhood wish for me." 

A few minutes later Mingyu stopped the boat, opening the box with the baits with his tongue outside. "I love you," he let out in a second of pure admiration for the man in front of him, shocking himself. 

Mingyu paused and let the worm slip out of his fingers. Wonwoo swallowed as they stared at each other for several seconds, tension was building up between them.

His boyfriend leaned closer. "If you don't want me to take you right here on this boat, you should stop making me all excited." Wonwoo blushed, reaching for a worm to distract himself before standing up with shaky legs. 

Mingyu watched him before placing his fishing rod down, stretching out his hand to Wonwoo. "Come here. I'll keep you safe." The latter reached for his hand.

Mingyu turned Wonwoo towards the lake, standing himself behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. " I won't let you go. Don't be scared," he said while supporting his head on the older´s shoulder.

That was probably one of the sweetest things Mingyu or anyone else had ever done for him and Wonwoo got goosebumps all over his body. 

How could he concentrate on fishing when he could feel Mingyu´s breath behind him and the only thing he wanted to do at the moment, was to turn around and kiss him until he couldn't breathe anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you for your replies. I decided to finish this story with chapter 24. So there are 5 more to go and i hope you will stay with me till the end :)
> 
> This chapter was a little bumpy but i hope it was fun to read.
> 
> Lots of Love to all my loyal readers ♡♡♡


	20. Chapter 20

Wonwoo had already caught some fish with Mingyu standing behind him, making him feel safe. He was happy that he could fulfill his childhood wish, enjoying Wonwoo´s body close to his. With his head placed on the latter´s shoulder he had almost dozed off a few times. "Hey, I want you to try it, too," Wonwoo said after awhile, turning around in Mingyu´s arms. 

His cheeks were reddened from the breeze, but he had a contented smile on his lips. Mingyu leaned down, giving him a kiss, before looking up the sky. More grey clouds started to appear while the wind became stronger. 

"I think we should probably go back. I don't want us to get into the rain."

Wonwoo pouted. "But you couldn't even try it. Now I feel bad." 

Mingyu brushed through his hair. "You don't need to be, babe. I wanted to make you happy and it was enough for me to just hold you in my arms while you were fishing, beaming like a child." 

Wonwoo leaned closer, pecking his lips. "You should know that I am always happy when you are around. Except when there is another person, kissing you." 

Mingyu laughed. "So you are jealous after all." Wonwoo pushed him away from, regretting it immediately because the boat was shaking and he was scared, crouching down.

Mingyu laughed even more, crouching down next to him, receiving a glare in return. "You let go of me, so don't look at me like that," he said with a smirk on his face. 

"Why didn't you get angry at her?" Wonwoo suddenly asked, playing around with the whistle of his vest.

"Because she kissed me? But I was angry." 

Wonwoo looked up at him. "No, not because of that. I meant the time when she started insulting you, talking so lowly about you.“ 

"As a SWAT officer, I have already dealt with many mourning people. I can recognize the verbal and non-verbal aggressive reactions of humans when they are in a state like this. I know Jennifer didn't mean it that way- it was only the grief speaking out of her." 

Wonwoo shook his head. "But that doesn't make sense. She and Mark weren't close. She was clearly mad because of the fact that you had dumped her." 

Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo´s hand. "Whatever Jennifer meant, you defended me more than enough." 

"I almost wanted to punch her," Wonwoo mumbled as a raindrop landed on his cheek. 

Mingyu looked up, frowning. "We should really go back," he mumbled, sitting down in front of the steering wheel, starting the engine. But when he turned the key, nothing happened. He tried again and again but still nothing. "This can´t be happening," he let out, trying it once more. 

"What's going on?" Wonwoo asked while more rain drops started to fall from the sky. 

"The fucking engine won't start." Fuck. He looked back to Wonwoo who was wrapping his arms around himself, probably cold. 

They were in the middle of the lake with dark clouds above them. "We don't even have fucking paddles here." He hadn' t imagined his first date with Wonwoo to end like this. Mingyu cursed, starting to search the boat for something helpful.

"Here's a box," Wonwoo mumbled, who had moved to the back, pulling out a wooden box while the sky was lit by lightning. Fuck. "A blanket, a flashlight and a life jacket."

"Well, that really helps us," Mingyu let out frustrated before taking out his phone. "Fuck. No signal." They were screwed. As this realization hit him, turned his eyes on Wonwoo, feeling bad. "I'm so sorry,“ he let out as it started to rain. "I should have looked at the weather forecast and scheduled this for another day or at least rechecked the boat before-" 

"Mingyu, come to me." He sat down next to him. "It's not your fault. You wanted to get back in time and can't be blamed for the boat not starting. We will be okay." 

Mingyu looked over at him as a flash of lightning brightened the sky. "Are you scared?" he asked, snuggling closer to him. 

"Oddly enough no, I am not," Wonwoo replied before placing a kiss on Mingyu´s forehead. "The old man will notice that we're not back yet and do something about it," he added in a calm voice. 

Mingyu leaned his head on Wonwoo´s shoulder, overwhelmed by all kind of emotions- worry, anger and- "I love you so much," he let out, reaching for Wonwoo's hand, intertwhining their fingers. "I didn't deserve you." 

"Stop. If you say that again, then-" It started to pour down on them, interrupting Wonwoo. Mingyu reached for the box, pulling out the blanket, holding it over their heads. 

Despite the blanket, the wind kept whipping the rain all over their faces. Mingyu prayed that someone would come very soon to get them out of this mess. The only thing that held him back from going completely crazy at that moment was the calming presence next to him. But he could feel how cold Wonwoo, worrying him. 

"Mingyu." 

"Hm?"

"You know I love you, right?"

Mingyu nodded.

"Then I'll tell you something right now and you have to promise me, not to get upset about it."

"What is it?" Mingyu asked, without promising his older colleague anything, fearing the worst. Had Wonwoo cheated on him? Or was he very sick and- 

"Louis has been arrested."

"What?" Mingyu looked at him, not believing what he just heard. 

"He was arrested. It was actually him who had attacked you. Louis had these plans hanging in his basement and-" Mingyu was too overwhelmed, not understanding anything. 

"Why should I be angry about that?"

Wonwoo shifted, wiping his wet cheek as the sky was lit by another flash. "I didn't want to tell you at first because the police should have already called you, telling you that they were in his house and had found these plans about Louis planning to harass and kill you in the end. But that would not be the complete truth." 

They had filed charges against that asshole at the police station three days ago but it would never have been enough for the police to raid Louis' house. "Wonwoo, what happened?" 

The latter sighed. "Wednesday evening after work, when you were so sad because of Mark, I told you that I'd get something from the supermarket and you should go back to my apartment first. Do you remember?" Mingyu nodded. 

"I had been away for a long time and had told you that I would go to another supermarket because they had no glass noodles at the first one." Mingyu nodded, still waiting for the reason why he should get angry.

"I lied. Earlier that day I had looked for Louis' address in our system and so I went to his house that evening." 

Mingyu´s heart ponded in his chest. "You did what?" 

Wonwoo sighed. "First I just wanted to talk to him and tell him to stay away from you. But when I arrived at his house, I noticed an open basement window." 

Mingyu´s arms suddenly became very heavy and he pulled the blanket away. "You didn't do that." 

"All the lights were out and I hadn't seen a car outside, so- I don't know what made me do it, but I entered the house through the basement window. As it appeared, I was immediately in the right room. The whole wall was full of photos of you, Mingyu. You with me, you with a full shopping cart, you in your apartment at night. I was so shocked. Louis had planned everything. He didn't want to kill you with the hit on your head, but only hurt you so much that you would be handicapped for the rest of your life." 

Mingyu could not process all the information fast enough. Louis was caught. But Wonwoo had broken into his house? What the fuck? "He had notes of how he would pester you again and again- even a plan for killing you. I took pictures, climbed out the window and ran back to the car. From there I had called the police anonymously, telling them that I was a neighbour, hearing strange screams, coming from the basement of Louis´ house." 

Mingyu couldn´t believe it, getting up in the shaky boat. "Mingyu, please sit down." 

"What happened next?" he asked, ignoring his request. 

„The police arrived a few seconds later and after nobody opened the door for them, they entered the house. They found the plans and waited until Louis came home. He was arrested the next day for physical violence and attempted murder." 

Mingyu shook his head and started to tremble -although he couldn't tell whether it was from the cold or because of his rising rage at Wonwoo. How could he be so careless? "And why are you telling me this now?" he asked through gritted teeth. 

Wonwoo´s face revelaed how bad he was feeling, but Mingyu was too mad to care about that right now. "As I said, I didn't want to tell you first, because I knew how you would react. But after you made me so happy today and because I love you so much, I didn't want to keep any secrets from you." 

„Wow, thank you so much. You love me, huh?" He turned around, pointing his finger at Wonwoo. "You love me? Is that why you broke into the house of a killer? Do you love me so much that you didn't care if Louis had been home and could have caught you right in the middle of breaking in his house? He would have just killed you, Wonwoo and nobody would have suspected anything because nobody fucking knew where you were -including me!" he yelled, the thunderstorm around them suddenly forgotten. 

"Mingyu, please sit down or you'll fall into the water," Wonwoo begged him. What the hell was he thinking, doing something like that, endangering his life?

"Not only did you commit a crime, but you also kept it from me for three fucking days that Louis is already in custody! And you say you love me?" 

Wonwoo stood up as well with trembling knees. "I thought the police would contact you immediately and tell you about that. I had no idea they would take so much fucking time to call you!“ 

Mingyu shook his head. "Don´t blame the police. I am not mad at them! How could you do that to me? I trusted you. That's not love, Wonwoo!“ 

The latter glared at him. "What do you know about love? I love you so fucking much that I couldn't just sit around and do nothing, waiting for the fucker to attack you again. He wanted to kill you Mingyu! If I hadn't broken into his house, the police wouldn't have done anything at all. You want me to sit around and just wait for him to kill you? It took me hours every night to fall asleep because I was so fucking worried about you. If that is not love, what is it then?" 

Mingyu wiped his wet face. The rain was getting on his nerves. "Why didn´t you talk to me then? You could tell me about your worries. I even stayed the nights at your apartment because you felt better that way.“ 

"Would that have changed anything? I've been worried about you since the day I met Louis and you always said it's not so bad and everything will be fine. Remember? You always tell me that you can take care of yourself. But how do you think I feel about that? If he'd have killed you- What the fuck was I supposed to do?" 

Mingyu stepped closer. "Like I said, you could have talked to me. You had no right to do that bullshit! Absolutely not.“

Wonwoo opened his mouth but suddenly a skipper's boat approached them, lighting them up. Mingyu turned towards it and started waving. „Please help us.“

It was actually the old man from the rental place, who had started looking for them despite the thunderstorm. Mingyu was happy to see the kind face of him again. He was fucking freezing.

"Are you both all right for God's sake?" the man asked worried, stopping his boat right in front of them.

"Yes we are okay. Something is wrong. The engine didn't start anymore," Wonwoo replied as the latter stretched out his hand, helping them both to enter his boat.

„Thank god that you are not hurt.“

"Don´t worry. You are just in time. I wouldn't have lasted another second though," Mingyu let out, glaring at Wonwoo as they followed the man below deck. 

He gave both of them a thick blanket and something to drink before steering back towards the shore. Mingyu sat as far away from Wonwoo as possible. He had sworn himself to never yell at him again, but the latter had managed to cross the line with this action. He snuggled himself up in his blanket, not giving Wonwoo another look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. REALLY SORRY! I am so sorry for ending this chapter like this. Dont hate me 😅🙁 I needed to do this and definetely will make up for that ! 
> 
> I am really overwhelmed about 200 Kudos already. I know it is not that much compared to the awesome meanie stories on this site, but since English is only my second language, i am pretty proud about every Kudo.
> 
> And i always appreciate your comments! They always keep me going, so thank you for that!! ❤❤❤


	21. Chapter 21

As Wonwoo woke up Monday morning, his head was roaring, his throat hurting, his nose blocked and his eyes tearing up. He sneezed before groaning. 

Wonwoo hadn't felt all too well the day before either and had spent most of his Sunday, just hanging on the sofa. But right now he felt like dying, definitely sick. 

He would have been very surprised if the cold hadn't hit him because he had frozen quite well while fishing. Especially after the rain had started, soaking him.

His head started roaring even more as he was thinking back to that day. He turned on his side, rubbing his nose with his sleeve. 

Actually, it was good that he was sick and didn't have to deal with Mingyu yet. It had been an ugly fight and Wonwoo tried to suppress the pain he was feeling inside his chest but he would do shit and apologize to Mingyu first. He had made the right thing by finally getting rid of Louis and if the latter wanted to hold that against him forever, then he should do as he pleased. 

He grabbed for his phone, glancing at the clock. It was almost 8 in the morning and he should have been at work by now. He texted Timothy that he had to call in sick for today before turning off his phone.

Wonwoo knew he should eat and drink something to get better, but he felt so weak that he just wanted to sleep. He sneezed, turned back to the other side and closed his eyes. 

-

He was rudely woken from his sleep by the doorbell. Wonwoo glanced at the clock- it was already afternoon. It rang again and Wonwoo groaned. He got up, feeling dizzy, probably having a fever. 

He wrapped his blanket around himself, staggering towards his front door as the bell rang again. „My goodness, now they don't even let you be sick in peace.“ 

Wonwoo opened the door and sneezed, almost right into Mingyu´s face. What the fuck was he doing here? The latter was in his SWAT uniform, his eyes softening for a second as he looked at Wonwoo. The latter sneezed again but remained silent. He was sure that even talking would hurt him right now and it was not like he had anything to say to Mingyu anyway.

"I'm here to get my stuff. You weren't at work and I need my clothes."

Wordlessly, Wonwoo turned around but leaving the door open so Mingyu could get inside. He staggered back into the bedroom but not without stumbling over his shoes twice, almost falling down. 

Wonwoo layed back into his bed, snuggling inside his blanket- feeling really cold. Mingyu could burn down his apartment for his sake, that wouldn't bother him right now. He just wanted the headache to stop and go back to sleep. 

Wonwoo pulled the blanket over his head while listening to Mingyu's steps, entering the bathroom, probably looking for his toothbrush. He really didn't want to see him or talk to him right now. 

"Yah," he heard Mingyu´s voice after a few minutes, hesitantly pulling the blanket away from his face. "Where are my grey sweatpants?" Wonwoo coughed before shrugging with his shoulders.

„What? Have you forgotten how to talk now?“ Mingyu groaned as Wonwoo pulled the blanket back over his head, like a stubborn child. "Fine, I'll go. I'm not in the mood to play your childish games. Just bring me my sweatpants to work when you see them somewhere,“ 

"Whatever," Wonwoo mumbled under the blanket.

"What did you say?"

Wonwoo peeped out to look at him, who was standing in front of his bed, holding some of his clothes in one hand and his toothbrush in the other. "I said, whatever."

Mingyu stared at him for a few seconds before leaving his bedroom. 

Wonwoo groaned, hiding his head under the blanket again. He felt hot and cold at the same time, his head still pounding. He closer his eyes tightly, trying to fall asleep when the blanket suddenly was pulled away, startling him.

"Have you eaten anything today?"

Wonwoo reached for his blanket. "Go away." 

"Did you drink some water?" 

Wonwoo groaned, closing his eyes. "I said, go away. I don't know where your fucking sweatpants are."

He felt a cool hand on his forehead. "You have a fever."

Wonwoo opened his eyes, leaning away from Mingyu's touch. "Just go home. I want to sleep, so leave me alone."

"Wait here. I'll be right back," Mingyu muttered before leaving the room.

Wonwoo pulled the blanket up his chin. „I'm not waiting because he told me to. What else am I supposed to do?“ he mumbled, closing his eyes again.

-

Just as he was nodding off, he heard Mingyu coming back into the room. "Put the blanket away," he ordered and Wonwoo did, ready to snap at him. But when he looked up, Mingyu had prepared a tray with a hot soup and tea, placing it on the table next to his bed. 

"Eat this."

Wonwoo sat up, watching him suspiciously. Did he feel sorry for him? "Don't tell me what to do," he answered stubbornly, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

"Eat this now! I won't leave before you do," Mingyu replied before sitting down on his bed, facing him. 

"Fine.“ Wonwoo sneezed before taking the bowl of soup in his hands. Of course it tasted delicious and while Wonwoo was eating, Mingyu was watching him the whole time. Normally he would feel uncomfortable but at the moment he didn't care at all. He was sick and the warm soup was doing amazing things for his throat and stomach, so he ignored Mingyu´s piercing eyes on him. 

Mingyu threw a pill onto his lap. "Take this one for the fever and I'll be gone." 

Wonwoo swallowed the pill without water. "Bye now," he muttered, before laying down, pulling the blanket back over his head. He knew that he was behaving ungrateful but he felt moody and didn't want Mingyu's sympathy -only sleep. 

Seconds later he could hear his footsteps, as Mingyu left his bedroom. Only a moment later he heared him again before Mingyu grabbed for his precious blanket, throwing it to the ground. 

"Yah!“ Wonwoo let out in a hoarse voice.

Mingyu leaned closer, staring with a penetrating gaze. Were his eyes reddened? "Do you still love me?" 

Wonwoo wouldn´t have expected this question at all. He stared back at him, his heart beating faster. "W-what?“

"I asked if you still love me, Wonwoo."

His nose was blocked and he could hardly breathe. And if that wasn´t enough, his heart started to make an appearance, thumping loudly. 

But Wonwoo decided he wouldn't back away, looking at the man who controlled his heart and his well-being since day one. "I haven't stopped loving you,“ he replied honestly, without batting an eye. 

Mingyu´s eyes widened before letting out a sigh. "I was visiting my family yesterday. I needed a day off, get away from this town, the job and- from you. We were sitting at the table with my family, laughing, talking and just having a good time. But all the time my mind kept wandering back to you. I was wondering what it would be like if my familiy would get to know you. And I was sure that they would love you.“ He paused, running a hand through his hair, while his eyes weren't leaving Wonwoo's.

„We went to a park. The weather was nice and there were lots of cats under a tree, enoying the warmth. My nephew had so much fun, playing with them. And I was standing there, watching him and all I could think was, 'Wonwoo would like it here too, because he loves cats´." A tear rolled down his cheek, causing Wonwoo to hold his breath, feeling the need to hug him tight but since he didn't know what Mingyu would say next, he remained motionless, just watching and listening to him. He could have cried as well, but because of his stuffy nose, his eyes were tearing anyway. 

Mingyu leaned closer, staring into Wonwoo´s eyes with a fond, that he had missed so much. "Jeon Wonwoo, you -you are really killing me!“ Wonwoo didn´t break the eye contact, realising once again how much he cared about that giant puppy. Although he was angry at him, he still loved him- unconditionally. 

"Let me tell you one thing. If you keep something from me one more time or put yourself in danger without talking to me before then- Jeon Wonwoo, if you do that one more time, I'll kick your ass. Do you understand me?" 

Wonwoo´s throat tightened and he needed to cough, but Mingyu´s face was so close, that he didn´t dare, fearing the latter would leave. 

"I love you so much that it almost tears my heart apart. Are you even aware of that?

When Wonwoo noticed that Mingyu was leaning in to kiss him, he quickly covered his own mouth with his hand. "Don't. I'm sick," he mumbled, although he could only think of Mingyu´s lips, wanting to feel them on his really bad. 

The latter smiled. "I don't mind at all." 

Wonwoo was still holding his hand in front of his lips. "But I do. I don't want to give you my infection." 

Mingyu reached for his hand, pulling it away. "I have a good immune system." 

Wonwoo lifted his other hand, covering his mouth once again. "I'm at the peak of my sickness and you'll catch it immediately."

Mingyu also grabbed for his other hand, pulling it away from Wonwoo´s face. "I don´t fucking care." 

Wonwoo had no hand left, so Mingyu closed the distance, kissing him sweetly. Wonwoo's sighed against his lips. 

Mingyu didn't seem to care about anything, demanding entry with his tongue. Wonwoo was too weak not to grant it to him, their breathes becoming hot. 

When Mingyu started to unbutton his pyjama, Wonwoo pulled away. "Don´t, I'm cold," he whined but was shut with the latter's lips.

"You'll be warm in a minute, believe me."

"I'm sorry," Wonwoo let out while Mingyu scattered kisses all over his face. "I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. I never wanted to trick you. I was just so worried about you,“ he mumbled, almost starting to cry.

Wonwoo´s head was still hurting badly, but he would never interrupt that moment -primarily not, when Mingyu was pulling his shirt off right in front of him. "Fuck." He had already seen him topless before, but this time he was allowed to touch and Wonwoo did. 

"I'm even more sorry. I never should have yelled at you like that," Mingyu let out between kisses. " You were sitting there in that fucking boat, soaking wet and got sick because of that. I'm so sorry. " 

"I love you," Wonwoo whispered, wanting to merge with Mingyu´s and never be separated from him again.

-

Right in the middle of it, Wonwoo had fallen asleep at some point. He was exhausted, tired and sick. When he opened his eyes again, it was already dawning outside. He turned to his side, where Mingyu was laying on his back, already staring at him. 

"I'm sorry I fell asleep. I still feel very sick,“ he apologised while Mingyu motioned him to move closer. Wonwoo placed his head on his chest, wrapping his arm around him.

"I shouldn't have jumped you like that. Do you feel a little better?“

Wonwoo punched him lightly. "You didn't ask me before you-," he stopped talking, blushing while burrying his face in Mingyu's chest. 

Mingyu laughed, brushing Wonwoo´s sweaty bangs from his eyes. "Sorry. I couldn't hold it any longer." 

Wonwoo snuggled closer to him, deciding to never let him go again. 

"Thank you," Mingyu said after a moment of silence and Wonwoo raised his head to look at him. 

"For THAT?"

Mingyu laughed. "You can thank ME for that." 

"Yah!"

He gave Wonwoo a peck on the lips. "Thank you for saving my life- more or less. If you hadn't broken into Louis house, he might have got away with his plan to kill me." 

Wonwoo leaned his head back on Mingyu's chest, caressing his skin. 

"How was he going to kill me?" the latter asked after awhile, causing Wonwoo to lift his head again, glancing at him in dismay. "What?“

Mingyu sat up, leaning his back against the wall. "You said there was a plan with a drawing of how Louis was going to kill me. How did he want to do it?" Wonwoo shook his head. Why should he tell him that? That was crazy. He didn't even want to think about what would have happened if Louis got away with it. "No!“ 

Mingyu frowned. "Why not?“ 

Wonwoo stared at him in disbelief. "The case is over. Why do you want to know? That's crazy." 

"Please, I just want to know." 

Wonwoo propped up on Mingyu´s chest, leaning closer. "Forget it." 

"Well, then I'll ask the police and let them show me the plan." 

Wonwoo had no strength to argue with his big puppy anymore. "You won't do that because I don't want you to know. So please don't start a fight again, we just made up." 

Mingyu gave him a kiss on his nose. "I'm not arguing babe, but I just want to know so I can-" Wonwoo leaned forward, shutting him with his lips while Mingyu wrapped his arms around him, pulling him onto his lap. "Do you want a second round?" he asked with a wink.

" Believe me, if I would be healthy, you wouldn't ask for another round." 

Mingyu laughed, giving him a kiss. "How cocky of you. I still want to know, Wonu,“ he whined.

The latter groaned. "Why are you so stubborn? You're making me crazy!" Wonwoo tousled Mingyu´s hair while the latter was looking at him with fond eyes. 

"He wanted to drug you, tie you to the tracks and get you run over by a fast train." Mingyu squeezed Wonwoo's tighs, starting to laugh. "That's it?" 

"Isn't that enough?" 

Mingyu kept laughing. "Wonwoo, why are you making such a fuss because of that?" 

The latter glared at him, ready to get off his lap, but Mingyu held him in place. "If you see a plan how someone wants to kill the person you love the most, it-“ 

"You love me the most?" Wonwoo felt himself blushing again as Mingyu was staring at him intensely. The latter could still make him blush so easily. "Shut up."

Mingyu kissed him, grabbing his butt. "Thank you for telling me though. What is it?“ he asked because of Wonwoo's blushing face.

"Nothing.“

Mingyu smirked. "Does this turn you on?" he asked while starting to rub his ass, causing Wonwoo to let out a moan. "Fuck you." 

Mingyu leaned closer, kissing him again. „I would rather have it that you-" He couldn't finish because Wonwoo shut him with an open kiss, his hands all over Mingyu´s chest, moaning as the latter pulled him closer against his body. 

"How irresponsible can you be and force me to do this while I'm sick?" Wonwoo asked out of breath while Mingyu was nibbling at his neck.

"I heard that it helps to get well soon.“ 

"Liar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go 😉 I hope this chapter made up for the cliffhanger yesterday.  
> Only three chapters left.. thanks for your nice comments all the time!! ♡♡♡


	22. Chapter 22

After Wonwoo had been sick for another two days, he had insisted on accompanying Mingyu for his check up.

„Ah, Mr. Kim, nice to see you again," the doctor greeted him and Mingyu smiled back shyly. He still felt bad about how nasty he had behaved after waking from the coma, forcing them to call Wonwoo.

The doctor did not seem to be offended, however, as he guided both into the consulting room. "Please sit down. I have to get your file first."

Mingyu didn't miss how nervous Wonwoo was. "Hey." He put his hand on his to calm him down. "It's all right. I didn't got a headache in the past few days. That's a good sign, right?"

Wonwoo took a deep breath, sliding his chair closer to Mingyu's. Oh, how much he loved that human next to him. He would love to tell the whole world how amazing Wonwoo was.

"So, Mr. Kim, how are your headaches? Are they still there?“ The doctor returned to the room, standing in front of Mingyu to examine the affected area on his head.

"No, I didn't hurt for the last three or four days, doctor." 

The latter nodded while pressing on a painful spot, making Mingyu wince. "That still hurts, yes?“

Wonwoo was fidgeting back and forth on his chair, looking tense. "Is this normal?"

"It is normal that the wound still hurts. The fact that the headaches no longer occur is a good sign. I still want to take an X-ray of your head. Come with me for a minute." 

Mingyu nodded, getting up from the chair. He smiled at Wonwoo, who still had a worried expression on his face. Mingyu wanted to take him in his arms and kiss his worry lines away, but that would probably have been a bad timing.

When he followed the doctor into another room, the latter pointed to a chair while preparing the X-ray machine. "Just sit here. You still can't remember the attack itself?" he asked as he pushed the device in front of Mingyu's head.

"No doctor. Only everything before and everything after. But I also have to admit that I didn't try to remember it. Maybe it's better not to know. The perpetrator was caught, so the case is done for me."

The doctor nodded. "I am glad that the perpetrator was caught,“ he replied as he opened the door. " Now please don't move for 20 seconds. I'll be right back."

-

After the X-ray, Mingyu returned to the room where Wonwoo was standing in front of the window, restlessly drumming with his fingers on the windowsill. The doctor hadn't come back yet, waiting for the results, so Mingyu approached his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him from behind. "I know you worry about me, but it makes me sad to see you so troubled."

Wonwoo leaned against the younger´s chest, sighing. "I know. I just can't shut it off," he replied before turning in Mingyu´s arms, facing him. "As long as I don't know that everything is okay in there, I am worried," he whispered, placing both hands on Mingyu´s head. "If you can't remember me at some point, I'll go nuts."

Mingyu leaned forward, placing a kiss on his boyfriend´s lips. " Even if I couldn't remember you, I'd fall in love with you all over again."

Wonwoo shook his head. "You didn't do that back then either."

Mingyu kissed him again. "This is because we didn't have sle-" 

Wonwoo turned red while placing his hand on the younger´s mouth. "Yah, what are you going to say? The doctor could come in at any second." 

"I wanted to say that i didn´t remember you because we weren´t together at that time. What did you think I was going to say?" 

Wonwoo pinched his arm. "You know very well that you wanted to say something else, so don't fool me."

Mingyu laughed and as he was about to kiss him again, the door opened and the doctor came back inside. Mingyu pulled his hands away from Wonwoo´s waist, turning around.

"Please, sit down." Wonwoo reached for Mingyu´s arm as the doctor was placing the pictures in front of them on the table. 

"First the good news. Your wound has healed almost completely and has left no further damage. You remember everything and have no headaches anymore. Everything is exactly as it should be." Mingyu nodded while Wonwoo squeezed his arm more tightly.

"There's a little detail I noticed about the scan though. It doesn't have to mean anything bad, but it's still there. Do you see this little dark spot here?" The doctor pointed at the X-Ray image and Mingyu had to admit that he wouldn´t have recognized the spot on his own.

"It could still be the traces of the injury and disappear again. It could also be the reason why you don't remember the incident, which is not bad in general. However, I would ask you to come back in a few weeks, just to make sure that this spot does not get bigger."

Wonwoo leaned forward, placing his finger on the picture. "Doctor, what does that mean?"

The doctor smiled. "Don't worry. It won't be anything. In the worst case scenario, which would really be a 1 percent chance, the memory gap could widen again. However, I am very sure that this will not happen."

Wonwoo leaned back, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "It doesn't look that sure to me," he replied, showing a bold attitude.

"Hey," Mingyu reached for his arm to calm him down. 

The doctor kept smiling. "The spot is really small and, as I said, 99 percent of them do not enlarge. It usually affects older people and people who are mentally. Just keep him entertained and everything will be fine,“ he added with a wink. 

-

"Don't be like that," Mingyu mumbled as they were walking towards the parking lot, bumping against Wonwoo.

"How shouldn't I be, Mingyu?" the latter asked, definetely not in a joking mood.

Mingyu held Wonwoo back by his arm before he could climb into the car. His boyfriend had his eyes fixed on the ground. "Babe." Mingyu grabbed his chin, forcing Wonwoo to look at him. "I love you so much. I promise you that as soon as I have a headache again or suddenly don't remember anything, I'll let you know immediately and we'll go to the doctor right away."

Wonwoo´s eyes looked tired as he stepped closer, wrapping his arms around him. "I love you. Let's go on a date tonight."

Mingyu nodded, placing a kiss on his lips. "If you are not too tired, I would love too. 

-

"Drive-in cinema? I've never tried that one before,“ Mingyu said excited, hoping for a romantic comedy.

Wonwoo remained silent until he parked the car in the further back, switching off the engine. He had picked him up an hour ago, not telling him where they would go.

"I like this idea," Mingyu mumbled, unbuckling himself. "What movie are we watching?“

Wonwoo had a guilty expression on his face. "It was so spontaneous and it was the only movie that was on tonight, so-"

Mingyu suspected the worse. "Don´t tell me it´s a horror movie?" 

Wonwoo scratched his neck while nodding. "Pet Sematary.“

Mingyu was sure he had misheard him. Horror movies were one thing, but cuddly toys that came to life, killing people were ten times worse.

"Hyung," he whined. "Are you crazy?" 

Wonwoo ignored him, grabbing for a basket he had brought along. "I got a lot of snacks and drinking and-"

Mingyu pinched him in the arm. "Yah! Why do you think I can watch that movie?"

Wonwoo looked up from the basket on his lap, pouting. What the heck? Wonwoo had never pouted before -at least not in front of Mingyu and that made him crazy. How could he dare? "Stop that pouting face of yours immediately."

Wonwoo didn´t listen, adding big soft eyes to his pout. "Mingyuuuu, I really wanted to be alone with you today, but at the same time I wanted to experience something new and a drive-in cinema was the best idea. Please don't be angry with me. You can always hold on to me at the scary scenes and-"

Mingyu cupped Wonwoo´s face, crashing his lips on his. Wonwoo´s sulking face and his cute whining -all that had overwhelmed him all of a sudden. He was so fucking crazy about him and he would even attend a horror movie marathon as long as it meant he would spend time with his cute boyfriend.

Pulling away to catch his breath, Wonwoo stared at him with big eyes. "Wow," he let out breathlessly. "Where did that come from?"

Mingyu leaned back into his seat. " If you pout again, I'll jump you in the car and I don't care which of the other visitors can see that."

Wonwoo blushed, causing him to smile. He reached into the basket, grabbing out potato chips. "When does the movie start?"

"In five minutes. Set the radio to 109.2."

Mingyu frowned. "Can't we just watch it without sound?" 

Wonwoo shook his head, turning on the radio himself. "Just eat your chips and you won't hear anything anyway."

Mingyu sulked and nearly choked on his chips as the movie started with a gruesome music without any warning. "Yah, isn't that too loud?" he asked, instinctively grasping for Wonwoo´s arm. So far Mingyu couldn't say that he was liking the date.

After about ten minutes, when nothing bad had happened in the movie, Mingyu started to relax a bit. Wonwoo reached for his hand, intertwhining their fingers while the younger leaned closer to his boyfriend -even though the handbrake was in his way.

As the scenes became more frightening, Mingyu turned his face and decided to watch Wonwoo instead of the movie, his eyes falling on his his lips.

"Do not come closer," he warned without turning his head. "I paid for this movie so we should watch it."

Mingyu smiled, the horror movie suddenly forgotten. "I'll pay you double if I you let me kiss you."

Wonwoo blushed, shaking his head. "No."

Mingyu sulked, but he wouldn't give up- not yet. "Wonwoo, I pay triple,“ he tried but his boyfriend ignored him. Mingyu leaned closer spreading kisses over his neck.

"Mingyu, I said I wanted to see the movie," Wonwoo mumbled, his voice betraying him. Mingyu ignored him, kissing along his jawline. "Mingyu", his boyfriend let out in a weak voice. 

"Wonwoo,“ the younger mumbled against his skin.

"That's not fair," Wonwoo muttered before crushing his lips on Mingyu´s. The latter laughed into the kiss.

"I hate you for that. We didn't have to go all the way to the drive-in cinema just to make out. We could also-"

Mingyu silenced him with his lips. He couldn't get enough of him. The more he kissed him, the more addicted he became to him. "You are like my drug,“ he whispered against his lips. "I can't exist without you anymore.“

A shrill scream, coming from the radio, caused them to jump away. "Fuck, I almost had a heart attack."

Wonwoo laughed before glancing back at the screen. "Finally we reached the exciting part of the movie." Mingyu sulked because their make out session had been interrupted.

Wonwoo grabbed his arm, pulling him closer "Put your head on my shoulder. You can cry if it gets too horrible for my little big baby."

Although the handbrake was poking him in the side, Mingyu snuggled into Wonwoo's side, caressing his arm. "For being a tough SWAT officer, it's hard to believe you're afraid of horror movies," Wonwoo mumbled with a smile. 

Mingyu continued to caress his arm, avoiding to look at the screen. "For being a tough SWAT officer, it's hard to believe you're shivering just because of me touching you.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back. Had been out of town the past days, so i couldn't update this earlier.  
> Not much is happening in this chapter, but i hope it is still worth to read.
> 
> Two more left. There will be more action and drama -and tons of fluff of course! 😉
> 
> Thanks to everyone who is still reading. 💙💙💙


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Warning: mild violence, strong language

Wonwoo was heading towards the restrooms during lunch break. Before he could switch on the lights, someone grabbed his arm, a cloth placed over his nose and mouth. Only a few seconds later he lost consciousness -not able to fight back.

-

"So what do we do with him now?"

Wonwoo´s head was buzzing and he felt cold. He couldn't move and his ribs were aching. When he opened his eyes, he noticed he was in a cage, chained to bars.

"We have to get the bastard to come here, trying to save him." 

Wonwoo tried to sit up, but the pain in his ribs wouldn't let him. What had happened? Someone must have kidnapped him and beat him up. But how did someone get into the police station unseen? He tried to free his wrists from the handcuffs, but had no chance. They were too tight.

"The boss told us to wait until he arrives. He should be here in a few minutes." Wonwoo tried to figure out where the two male voices were coming from but couldn't see anything. 

"I just hope we don't get into trouble. Boss told us not to hurt him and of course you had to punch him right away." 

Fuck. Wonwoo´s situation didn´t look good at all. Pictures of Mingyu appeared into his mind and he had to struggle not to start crying like a baby. Finally he had met someone who made him very happy and he was extremely in love. He placed his head back on the cold ground, closing his eyes. 

Minutes later he could hear footsteps and as he looked up, a blonde guy was standing in front of his cage, turning the key around. He was at least ten years older than himself, wearing a SWAT uniform. Was he saved? Wonwoo didn't know him, wondering if the officer was someone from the other district. 

The blonde entered and started laughing. "Look at your glistening eyes, seeing me in this uniform. Thought I'd get you out of here, didn't you?“ Wonwoo´s hope vanished immediately. The guy squatted down in front of him, grabbing his chin. 

"You're not bad, but I never thought Mingyu would fuck with someone like you. He always had a thing for blondes. But well, tastes seem to change, huh?" He laughed again before letting go of Wonwoo´s chin. "Are you wondering who I am?" 

This guy seemed to know Mingyu and was aware of the fact that they were a couple. "I'll give you a hint." The blonde leaned closer. "You brought my brother behind bars! I know for a fact that you are the one who called the cops, making them enter Louis´ house." 

Before Wonwoo could understand, he got slapped across the face. Fuck. Was that really Louis his brother? What had Mingyu told him back then? He'd been shot a few times and never been the same after the incident? Wonwoo couldn't remember the details, especially not after his head started ringing after the slap. 

"You know, you think Mingyu would do anything for you and save your ass? You are mistaken, buddy. In the end, he is a chicken who only thinks of himself. I was his colleague for over a year and look what it brought me." He stood up, pulling up his shirt. Along his ribs were several stitches. His left chest was completely messed up. 

"If you work as a SWAT officer, you have to know that you could get yourself killed every day and on every mission. No one is responsible for your well-being but you," Wonwoo muttered. 

Louis's brother shook his head. „Is that so? Okay, so, later I'll stab Mingyu in front of your eyes and you won't do anything about it, because he's a SWAT officer and should expect it, right?" He grinned, his middle teeth were missing. 

"Touch him and you-" Wonwoo stopped talking when the blonde grabbed him by his collar, pulling him towards himself. 

"Otherwise what, asshole? Otherwise what? I'm gonna kill you both. You can decide for yourself who gets to watch the other die first.“

Louis´ brother got up again, taking his phone out of his pocket. "And now smile into the camera for your boyfriend." Before Wonwoo could react, he had already took several pictures of him. 

"See you later." The blonde closed the cage and walked away, while Wonwoo leaned his head back against the bars behind him. He felt blood running down his cheek but he couldn´t do anything about it. He was so worried. Mingyu would see the picture and rush here to rescue him, running directly into the arms of Louis´ brother while doing so. 

"Fuck!" Wonwoo yelled, tugging at his wrists in rage, but this brought nothing more than a lot of pain. "Please don't come," he whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek. He was to blame. He had handed Louis over to the police and now Mingyu had to suffer for it. But if he hadn't, Louis would have killed his boyfriend beforehand. It was a vicious circle - no matter how you looked at it.

-

When the lights were switxhed on again, Wonwoo sat as up, waiting for something to happen. His heart broke into little pieces as Louis his brother appeared, dragging an obviously debilitated Mingyu along. The latter was still wearing his SWAT uniform, his forehead bleeding, his face pale. 

When Mingyu spotted Wonwoo, he tried to tear himself away from the blonde´s grip, but he held him tight.

Wonwoo couldn´t say a word. He was so shocked seeing Mingyu in this condition. "Let him go Daren, you fucker. It's me you're mad at. He did nothing to you,“ Mingyu let out in a weak voice and Wonwoo wondered what they had already done to him. And why had he come alone? Where was their unit? 

Louis his brother pressed Mingyu against the cage. "He did nothing? Look at him! Your toy boy put my brother behind bars." Wonwoo tried to free his wrists from the fucking chains again. 

"You're both as good as dead," Daren whispered so loud that Wonwoo could hear it as well. "But before that, I have to prepare something really nice for you. Meanwhile you can enjoy yourselves for the last time, sweethearts," he added, opening the cage to push Mingyu inside. The latter stumbled towards the floor, looking completely weakened. 

Wonwoo was surprised that Daren didn't tie Mingyu up, but the cage seemed solid enough that he wouldn't have a chance to escape -even unchained. Mingyu was crawling towards Wonwoo and when he was right in front of him, he placed his hands around his face, staring at him. His pupils were enlarged. Something wasn´t right.

Another tear rolled down Wonwoo´s face. "Why did you come? Why Mingyu, huh? He will kill you. He hates you. He was just waiting for you to come to kill you." Mingyu leaned his forehead against his. "You are bleeding. What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?" Wonwoo asked between sobs. 

Mingyu remained silent, breathing softly. Wonwoo wanted to put his arms around him and hold him tight, but the handcuffs wouldn't let him. Mingyu leaned back after a moment, reaching for Wonwoo´s wrists. "Stop pulling, you're just hurting yourself." 

Wonwoo got angry. That was the first thing he had to say to him? "Yah!“ he yelled as more tears were falling out of his eyes. "Try to get out of this fucking cage. He didn't chain you, maybe you can break the lock somehow." 

Mingyu didn't answer, but sat down next to Wonwoo. "Mingyu? What are you doing? Try to crack the lock! We don't have time!“

His boyfriend put his arm around Wonwoo´s waist, moving closer to him. "Do you know why Daren didn't tie me up?" he whispered suddenly. Wonwoo turned his head, looking at him with a blurred vision.

"He knows that I won't leave. He knows I won't leave without you. That's why he didn't chain me. As long as you're in here, I won't try to get out of this fucking place." 

Wonwoo got angrier. "Bullshit. You have to get out of here and get help, Mingyu. Why did you come?" 

"I am so sorry," he replied in a whisper. "I should have expected it after Louis was arrested. Daren is mentally ill, which makes him unpredictable.“ 

Wonwoo shook his head. "Mingyu."

"I love you so much. You know that, right?" 

"Gyu, stop it immediately. You get up right now and try to crack this lock." 

"I won't leave this cage without."

Wonwoo looked around, his eyes suddenly falling on a small stick which was laying at his feet. "Try the stick." 

Mingyu moved, grabbing for it before trying to unlock the handcuffs. "Daren sent me your picture, telling me that if I wouldn´t get to this location within 30 minutes, he would kill you. I had no choice." 

"Does that mean you didn't tell the others either?" 

Mingyu shook his head while cursing that he couldn't get the handcuffs off. "I don't know if Daren has me watched or if he has something installed on my phone that records everything. He learned a lot about monitoring as a SWAT officer. I couldn't take any chances. He- Fuck!“ He leaned away, holding the broken stick in front of Wonwoo's eyes. "I can't get it open with that bullshit." 

Wonwoo´s heart ached. "Come closer to me," he whispered. Mingyu leaned his forehead against him. „I love you so much.“ 

"When I saw the picture of you, I didn't care about anything else. I had to get to you as soon as possible.“ 

Wonwoo gave him a kiss on the lips. "It´s okay."

"Well, well, well. Isn't that cute? Mingyu, I didn't remember you, being so loving, you little asshole." Daren suddenly was standing in front of the cage, laughing at them.

Mingyu carressed Wonwoo's cheek before turning around to face the blonde guy. "Please let him go, Daren. I was the one who put Louis in prison and I didn't save you from the hail of bullets back then." 

Wonwoo didn't like where this was going. 

"Please. You're angry at me, not at him." 

Daren was unlocking the cage, grimacing. "Shut up. Don't play the hero all of a sudden." 

Mingyu sat down right in front of Wonwoo, shielding him from Daren. "Do whatever you want with me, but please let him go." 

Wonwoo bumped his foot against Mingyu´s back. "Stop it!“ he hissed. What was he even saying? 

Daren laughed. "Well, well, well, do we already have the first couple fight over here?“ Wonwoo noticed how Mingyu was still holding the broken stick in his hand, tightening his grip around it.

„It is not our first fight, asshole,“ the younger let out and with a quick movement, he suddenly jumped up, stabbing the stick into Daren´s left eye while holding his mouth shut with his other hand.

Wonwoo was so shocked that he could only stare up at him helplessly. He couldn't do anything with the handcuffs on anyway. Blood was flowing out from Daren's eye and the older couldn't even look at the disgusting sight.

Mingyu pressed his fingers on a spot between Daren´s shoulder and neck, making the blonde collapse to the ground all of a sudden. Wonwoo remembered that there was a special grip that could made another person unconscious. He didn´t know that Mingyu knew about this.

While Wonwoo was marvelling at the younger's skills, the latter searched Daren's pockets, pulling out a bunch of keys a few seconds later. He rushed over to Wonwoo, squatting down in front of him. "We have to hurry. I'm sure his men aren't far."

Mingyu opened the handcuffs but before he could get up, Wonwoo grabbed for his chin, crushing his lips on his. „That was fucking hot.“ He forced himself to lean away again, because they didn´t have time to make out right now.

Mingyu grabbed for the gun which was stuck in Daren´s belt, reaching for Wonwoo´s hand. "I'll get you out of here, babe and then you can thank me properly." 

They were walking along a dark corridor as they suddenly heard footsteps, causing Mingyu to push Wonwoo into a corner. "Be quiet," he whispered as he pressed him against the wall. 

"How long does he need? We've been waiting for ten minutes already," they heard one of Daren´s men walking by. Wonwoo looked up, spotting the opening to a shaft just above their heads. He nudged Mingyu, pointing at it. 

Mingyu nodded, squatting down to give him a leg up. Wonwoo was very familiar with this situation. He placed one foot on Mingyu´s hands and- almost letting out a scream. His ribs were hurting like hell. He feared that one or two were broken. 

Mingyu immediately put one arm around his waist, watching him anxiously. "It's okay. I'll try again," Wonwoo whispered and this time he managed to reach the shaft, which fortunately could be opened easily. He climbed up, lowering his arm to help pulling Mingyu up.

They crawled along the shaft and Wonwoo hoped it wouldn't last very long because his ribs were aching with every movement by now. When they reached the end a few seconds later, they were lucky that it was leading outside.

Wonwoo was freezing, reaching for Mingyu´s arm to pull him up while looking around. They were on an area outside some factory.

"We need to get away from this site," Mingyu said, suddenly crouching down in front of Wonwoo. "Climb on my back. I'll carry you. You're in too much pain." 

Wonwoo felt bad because Mingyu was also wounded, but he knew he couldn't walk much further with his aching ribs.

Wonwoo wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, lowering his head down to his ear. "You're my hero," he whispered, leaving a kiss on his cheek while Mingyu was standing up with him on top.

"I thought you disliked heroes the most," he replied, securing the grip on Wonwoo´s thighs. 

The latter placed a kiss on his earlobe as they were heading for a forest. "I hate wannabe heroes, but since I've known you, you've proven that you' re a real hero. My hero."

Mingyu let out a laugh and Wonwoo was amazed by the man who had saved him and was now carrying him on his back. 

"If you don't stop saying that, I won't be able to hold back any longer," his boyfriend replied, squeezing his tighs. 

Wonwoo grinned, raising his head to check where they were. Next to the edge of the forest was a busy road. "We should head for the street and stop a car. Do you have your badge with you?“

Mingyu nodded. "Yes sir, I do." They arrived at the road a few seconds later and Mingyu lowered Wonwoo down. "Sit here by the streetlight, while I stop a car." 

"But be careful that no pervert picks you up. I heard that truck drivers love faces as pretty as yours." 

Mingyu grinned. "I already have a pervert. That's enough for me," he joked and Wonwoo showed him the middle finger. 

"Stay close so I can see you," he still said with an arm wrapped around his painful ribs. 

-

A few minutes later, Mingyu had stopped a van with an elderly lady in it. After Wonwoo was sure that she wouldn't pull a gun out of her skirt and definetely not strong enough to kill them, he started to relax. 

"My goodness, what happened to both of you?" she asked without taking her eyes off the road.

"We are policemen and had a little incident," Mingyu replied, sitting behind Wonwoo with his hand in the older´s hair, fondling with it from time to time. Wonwoo could have fallen asleep because of his touch. 

"I'm taking you to the nearest hospital." 

"Do you have a phone?" Wonwoo asked and the woman nodded, pointing to the shelf above the radio. "Please, help yourself."

Wonwoo called Timothy, explained what had happened and gave him the location of the factory.

-

The woman dropped them off at St. Clark's hospital about fifteen minutes later. "Thank you very much and please don't take any other strangers with you. That could be very dangerous," Mingyu let out as they said their goodbyes while getting out. 

Wonwoo immediately grabbed his boyfriend's hand, pushing him against the next tree on the hospital parking lot. "What are you doing?" Mingyu asked in surprise. 

"Before we go inside and get separated for the examinations and treatments, I'd like to say one thing." Mingyu nodded and put his arms around Wonwoo´s waist, waiting. 

"Two things," Wonwoo started and lifted his fingers up. "First, if you tell someone one more time to hurt you and spare me, I'll rip your ass open." 

Mingyu rolled his eyes. "We've talked about this before and-" 

Wonwoo silenced him with his finger on his lips. "And the second thing, I'll never forget that you saved and protected me today by risking your own life just to keep my ass alive." 

Mingyu tilted his head. "No problem. I like your ass anyway. And the third thing?" 

Wonwoo shrugged. "There's no third point." 

His boyfriend leaned closer. "Are you sure?"

Wonwoo shook his head, aware that Mingyu was staring at his lips. 

"Then I'll say it for you. I love you more than my own life and after the hospital visit I'll show you how much."

Wonwoo blushed, pushing Mingyu away from himself. "You only think about one thing all the time, huh?"

His boyfriend grabbed his arm, pulling him back towards himself. "I think of you all the time. In the morning, at noon, in the evening, at night. I love every single hair on you and every little pimple you have." 

Wonwoo grimaced. "Yah, I don't have pimples!" 

Mingyu laughed. "Maybe one or two little ones on the back?" 

Wonwoo also had to laugh, playfully hitting him on the chest before grabbing his shirt to pull him closer. "I love you." He kissed him and Mingyu kissed him back, believing that it was more important to make out for half an hour before getting their injuries taken care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a looong chapter.. i am really not that good with writing action scenes or similiar things but it needed to be done so bear with me 😉
> 
> Also the drug/kissing scene is not pretty realistic, i am aware of that, but that's why it is a fic right? 😂
> 
> I hope you like the update and anticipate the last part of this story. It is kind of weird to end it, but it is about time, i guess. 😢😊
> 
> So happy for my loyal readers. ♡♡


	24. Chapter 24

Two weeks later the wedding of Mingyu´s cousin was about to take place. Although the latter did not want to go to the ceremony at first, because he had not been talking to his father since his move from the city, he could not bring himself to cancel. Hoshi was his favorite cousin and they had spent much of their childhood together.

When Mingyu had asked Wonwoo if he would accompany him to the wedding, the latter had immediately agreed.

Now that they were on their way to his old hometown on a Saturday morning, Mingyu decided to warn Wonwoo of his father. But as he looked over at his boyfriend, sitting in the passenger seat, wearing a black suit, looking better than ever, he was overwhelmed once again. "I'll have to protect you from the others later." 

"Me? Why?" his hot boyfriend asked, giving him a questioning look. Did he even put on eyeliner?

Mingyu really had to focus to keep his eyes on the road. "You look so hot today. I am afraid that my relatives will jump you." 

Wonwoo smiled at that, softly pinching Mingyu in the arm. "If everyone in your family looks like you, then I'll rather jump them." 

Mingyu pouted. "Yah! But you won't replace me for one of my cousins, right?" 

Wonwoo leaned towards him, placing a kiss on his cheek. "How could I? You can't get rid of me that easily." Mingyu hoped that it would stay that way forever. 

They were only a few minutes away from their destination by now. "Listen, before we get there, I should tell you something." 

Wonwoo turned towards him with a fond look. "Hm? What is it? Will I get to know your ex-boyfriends over there?" he joked and Mingyu grimaced. 

"No, but you will meet my father." 

Wonwoo snipped his fingers. "Ah, it is the younger man, standing beside you on the picture, which is in your room, right?" 

Mingyu shook his head. "No, that's not my father. The two men next to me were my uncle and my grandpa."

Wonwoo's facial expression became serious as Mingyu sighed. "I always had a bad relationship with my father. Even when I joined the SWAT team over there, things didn't get any better. My father never gave me much love and I guess he just didn't know how to do it anyway." 

Wonwoo nodded, removing a fuzz from Mingyu´s arm. "When the incident with Daren happened, it only got worse. He had called me a coward and didn't want me to move to another city. At the same time he started drinking," Mingyu made a pause. It was hard for him to speak about his father and he couldn't remember telling that story to anyone else before. 

"He started drinking so much that he was fired from the SWAT team just a few weeks later. He had come to work drunk several times and had made a lot of mistakes. My father used to be a very competent officer for many years and his superior had a lot of patience with him, but at some point he didn´t have a choice but to fire him." Wonwoo didn't take his eyes off Mingyu and the latter looked over him for a moment, realising how lucky he was to have someone loving him now.

"Anyway, at some point he started beating my mother. When I heard about that I attacked him and even hurt his chin so badly that he will have a scar forever over here,“ he explained, pointing at his chin. „He had yelled at me and told me that he no longer considered me his son and when my mother had left him and I was sure that there was nothing he could do to hurt her, I moved away as well. Since then I no longer consider him as my father and when I speak about my parents, I only mean my mom." 

They stopped at a red light and Mingyu closed his eyes for a second, feeling Wonwoo's hand on his thigh. "I'm sorry to hear that, honey. I had no idea that beside Louis, you also had to live with that kind of father."

Mingyu nodded. "I just wanted to tell you about him beforehand, because he'll definitely be there and I really don't know how he'll react towards me." 

Wonwoo squeezed his thigh. "Thank you for telling me. Can I punch him when I see him?" he asked, making Mingyu smile.

"I honestly don't want you to come near him. He can be really disgusting and since there will be alcohol at the wedding, I can't guarantee anything." 

"How's your mother?" Wonwoo asked after a few seconds, changing the topic. 

Mingyu smiled at the thought of seeing her again. "She is fine. It was her best decision to split up with that asshole. She lives in a small village, about fifteen minutes away from him and has already met someone new. She'll also be at the wedding and I told her about you last week, by the way," he explained and glanced over at Wonwoo to catch his reaction. 

"Did you? And what exactly did you tell her about me?“

Mingyu sighed dramatically. "You know, of course I had to tell her the truth, Wonwoo hyung. I said that you were a very exhausting, loveless colleague until I took care of you and raised you to be a soft, loving guy," he teased, receiving a punch. 

"Yah!" He laughed at Wonwoo´s pouting face. "I couldn't keep the fact from her that you were careless and stubborn and-" Mingyu stopped talking as Wonwoo leaned over once again, suddenly placing his lips on his neck. 

"Did you also tell her how your skin is getting goosebumps as soon as I do this?" he whispered, nibbling at Mingyu´s sensitive spot. "And I hope you didn´t forget to tell your Mom that you're crazy about me and can´t get enough of my kisses. Did you?" he asked, continuing to tease his boyfriend before starting to nibble on his earlobe, making Mingyu go crazy.

"Hey, if you want to meet my Mom, you should stop the thing you are doing right now, otherwise I' ll make an accident and we won´t arrive at the wedding at all,“ Mingyu replied weakly, already turned on a lot by his nasty boyfriend. They had been a couple for almost a month by now and he still couldn't get enough of Wonwoo's kisses and touches. His boyfriend smirked, but leaned back, acting responsible all of a sudden.

-

Half an hour later Mingyu turned into a parking lot which was close to a little lake. Hoshi´s wedding ceremony would be held outside and they had a lot of luck with the weather. Because although it was autumn, the sun was shining and it was pretty warm. 

"Here we are, even 20 minutes early," Mingyu let out when he turned off the engine, running a hand trough his hair. Wonwoo yawned while stretching and unbuckling himself. Just as his boyfriend was about to get out of the car, Mingyu held him back by his arm. "How do I look?" he asked him, suddenly slightly nervous to see all his relatives again.

Wonwoo smiled at him with fond eyes while leaning towards him. "You look so handsome that I'm glad you're related to most of the guests, so I don't have to worry that someone will snatch you away from me," he mumbled before giving him a kiss on the lips. 

"Mhm, that was too short. Can't we just stay in here and make out for like two hours?" Mingyu asked after Wonwoo leaned away from him much too soon.

"Come on now, you addict." Oh, he was really addicted. Addicted to this human who made it really hard for him to hold back from pushing him against something, kissing every part of his body. 

When they got out of the car, Mingyu tried as hard as he could to smooth out his shirt, which looked already crumpled after the long drive. Wonwoo looked at him and smirked. "What is it?“ 

His boyfriend shook his head. "Oh, nothing. Just you." 

Mingyu smiled and reached for his hand, intertwhining their fingers. "Come here. They should all know that you belong to me," he said as they made their way to the chapel, while Wonwoo was a blushing mess beside him.

"Oh my God, ist that you, Mingyu?" A woman's voice made them stop. To Mingyu´s left, his cousin Aria, who was Hoshi´s sister, came running towards him. Wonwoo let go of his hand as she put her arms around Mingyu´s neck for a big bear hug. "How nice to see you again," the pretty blonde let out excited after leaning away from him. "You look incredibly good," she gushed with delight. 

"Thank you, Aria. But not better than you though," Mingyu replied with a wink as Aria's eyes were already fixed on Wonwoo." Hello there and you are?" she asked, while his boyfriend stretched out his hand to greet her. 

"Hi, I'm Jeon Wonwoo." Aria shook his hand, beaming at him with pretty eyes, which made Mingyu chuckle.

"Hey, you toad, that's my boyfriend so control your face," he said to her in a playfull manner, pushing her away.

His cousin sighed. "Of course he's your boyfriend, I am not stupid, Gyu. Everyone can see that you are crazy about each other by only looking at you for one second." Mingyu smiled at that while Wonwoo turned his head to the side, probably embarrassed.

"I need to because I'm one of the bridesmaids and have to get some things out of the car. See you later. There are some people there who will be very happy to see you, Gyu," she said with a soft smile, patting his shoulder before leaving them. 

"She's really pretty. How old is she?" Wonwoo asked as they continued walking towards the chapel. 

Mingyu looked over at him. "How old? It doesn´t matter. Do I have to worry?" 

Wonwoo pinched his arm with a grin. "Stop that jealous act." 

Mingyu laughed, but his smile quickly faded as he spotted his father who was standing a few metres in front of them, talking with another man. He was actually wearing his old SWAT uniform instead of a suit and Mingyu could only shake his head because of that. How embarassing could he be? Mingyu reached for Wonwoo´s hand again to hold onto something.

The latter seemed to have noticed his tensed gaze and squeezed his fingers. „Are you alright?“

"There's my father," Mingyu said as they were only a few steps away from him by now. „Let´s just ignore him,“ he added and decided to walk past him without saying a word, hoping that the latter wouldn't notice him. But luck wasn't on his side as his father turned towards them a second later.

"Well, look at that. Now you don't even greet your old man, huh?“ he let out with a rough voice and Mingyu could smell a whiff of alcohol. His father's companion greeted them briefly before heading towards the chapel. Wonwoo squeezed Mingyu´s hand.

"How about, Hello Dad, nice to see you again?" his father asked, stepping closer. 

"As far as I can remember, the last time we saw each other, you told me that I wasn't your son anymore," Mingyu replied slightly irritated. 

His father laughed. "Come on, do you not understand your father's jokes anymore? How could I not call a handsome man like you my son anymore? You obviously didn't get the beauty from your old mother, so-" 

The words triggered a nerve and Mingyu was already ready to punch this old guy. „Shut the fuck up,“ he hissed while his eyes fell on the scar at his father's chin. He had hit him pretty hard that time.

"At least I got the good personality from her," Mingyu added in a low tone. He really didn't want to make a fuss even before the wedding had started. Hoshi didn´t deserve that. 

His father glared at him, gone was his cheerful acting. He was already opening his mouth to say something but instead his eyes turned on Wonwoo, looking down at their intertwhined hands. "Wow. You got yourself a pretty young man here. Will you lend him to me, so it will stay in the family?“ 

„Shut the fuck up!“ Mingyu yelled, his patience was gone by now, his voice shaking.

"The wedding ceremony will start any second. We should go," he muttered towards Wonwoo, without turning his eyes away from his father. "It would be better if you will not talk to me anymore." 

Mingyu moved, pulling Wonwoo along, when his father suddenly grabbed for his boyfriend´s arm. How did he dare, touching Wonwoo with his dirty hands?

"You can leave first, son. I need to talk to your toyboy alone for a moment."

Mingyu was really about to punch him in the face, but decided to grab the arm of his father to pull it away from Wonwoo. "Touch him one more time and you'll get a few more scars on your drunk face!“ he hissed while his father staggered to the side. 

Wonwoo placed his hand on Mingyu´s chest to hold him back before he could attack him."Let's go," he whispered, dragging him away. "Come on." When Mingyu was sure his father wasn't following them, he let Wonwoo pull him along. 

"Sorry, I should have said something, but I was too overwhelmed by the situation," Wonwoo murmured as they were looking for a place to sit.

Mingyu let go of his hand only to wrap his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder. "You didn't have to say anything, babe. Sorry you had to witness that." 

They sat down in one of the back rows and Wonwoo placed his hand on Mingyu's knee, glancing at him with a worried expression. "Are you all right?"

Mingyu nodded. "I got used to his way. I just freaked out because he touched you. He shouldn´t put his dirty-" 

"Gyu? My little boy," a voice interrupted him, his mother suddenly standing in the row before them, extending her arms. "My baby boy," she let out, pulling Mingyu in a hug after the latter stood up. He really loved his mother. Even though she often annoyed with her calls, he always missed her very much. He gave her a kiss on the forehead, letting go of her. 

"Wow, what a handsome man you are. How is your head?"

Mingyu smiled. „I am good, mom. Don´t worry,“ he replied, glancing to her right, wondering that his mother was alone. 

"Where's your boyfriend?" he asked but his mother´s eyes were already fixed on Wonwoo. „He needed to go to the restroom,“ she replied absentmindedly. "And you must be Wonwoo, right?" 

The latter stood up, bowing politely. "Wow, you're much prettier than Mingyu told me. Look at you. You two are so cute together. I really need to take a picture of you right now," his mother gushed, already reaching for her phone, making Wonwoo laugh. 

"Mom, let's do this later, okay? The ceremony is going to start any second,“ he replied, turning her around by her shoulders so she could sit down in front of them. His mother looked back after a second, forming a heart with her hands, causing Wonwoo to blush. 

"She's so cute. You have her eyes and her smile," his boyfriend whispered as a slow song started playing. Mingyu glanced towards him and wanted nothing more than to kiss him for five hours straight but right now was not the time.

He put his arm around Wonwoo, pulling him closer towards himself as the groom was walking towards the front. His cousin had lost some weight, looking really nervous. Mingyu had to grin at the sight of him. Hoshi had always acted like the coolest dude ever, not caring about anything. Now he was standing at the front, waiting for his bride with shaking knees.

-

After the wedding ceremony was over and Mingyu had to endure further greetings and small talks with uncles and aunts, the celebration had finally started. There was great music, a lot of dancing and a lot of alcohol. 

Wonwoo had left for the restroom as Hoshi was coming over to Mingyu. His wife was busy, taking some selcas with her friends. "Hey dude, where's your boyfriend? You look really good together. When will be your wedding?“ he asked, putting his arm around Mingyu´s shoulder.

"We've been seeing each other for a month so chill and- thank you," he replied, before taking a sip of his beer. 

Hoshi smiled. "Ah, young love. Enjoy it while you have it. By the way, your father is staring at you, like all the time. Is everything all right?" 

Mingyu closed his eyes for a moment. He hadn't missed his father's eyes on him but he tried to ignore it as best he could, knowing that the drunk guy was just trying to provoke him. "Don't worry about that, Hosh. Enjoy your wedding." 

Hoshi nodded, still looking a little concerned. „Okay, take care of yourself, alright? I need to greet some more people, so talk to you later. And I really want to meet your boyfriend as well.“ 

Mingyu nodded before taking another sip from his bottle while Hoshi headed towards a group of guys, already waiting for him. He turned his head, spotting Wonwoo walking towards him, looking like a model with his handsome smile on his face. Mingyu didn't miss how some other guests were staring at him secretly. Wonwoo was more than beautiful, so it didn't surprise him at all. 

"Hi babe, I missed you," Mingyu let out after putting his bottle down, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist to pull him against his body.

"Huh? What's going on now? I was only away for like five minutes,“ Wonwoo mumbled surprised, glancing up at him. 

"I love you and I miss you. It doesn´t matter for how long you were gone,“ he whispered, giving his boyfriend a kiss on the lips and then another and another until Wonwoo pulled away with a shy smile.

"Yah. We're not the wedding couple and shouldn't steal the show," he replied, already visibly flustered with Mingyu´s behavior. 

"You've already stolen the show when you stepped out of my car one hour ago with your pretty face and everything that goes with it," Mingyu replied in a low voice, slapping his butt. "Should we visit the restroom for awhile?" he asked him teasingly and Wonwoo started laughing. 

"I just came back from the restroom and no, we're not going there to make out. Pull yourself together Mingyu. It's your cousin´s wedding," he replied, pinching bis boyfriend's cheek with a smile. 

"Tzz, so boring," Mingyu muttered before letting go of him to grab his beer. "Looks like I need to find someone else to go to the restroom and-" 

He couldn't continue his sentence as Wonwoo grabbed for his suit, pulling him close. "Don't make me jealous, or you'll regret it," he whispered against his lips.

Mingyu liked that a lot. "Now we are talking. Are you sure you don´t want to go to the restroom?" he asked, nudging Wonwoo´s cheek with his nose. 

"You are unbelievable, seriously," his boyfriend replied before placing a fleeting kiss on his lips. 

"Hello? Can everyone listen to me, please?" Mingyu turned his head towards the stage where his father was suddenly standing, speaking into the microphone. His heart beat faster and he let go of Wonwoo. That could end pretty bad.

"First of all, I wanted to congratulate the couple," his father started cheering with a beer in his hand, judging by his behavior he already drank 5-6 bottles already. "Hosh, you really got yourself a beautiful wife and you are a great man as well. Too bad that you're not my own son," he continued while other guests turned around, probably waiting for a toast. 

Mingyu leaned against the table, waiting for the worst.

Wonwoo grabbed his hand. "We should go for a walk,“ he whispered, trying to pull his boyfriend away, but Mingyu wanted to listen what his father had to say. 

"-I still have one thing to tell you guys. I've been a SWAT officer for more than 10 years, serving my city and the country with passion. So what did I get for all my hard work you ask? Look at me. I drink a lot, my wife has left me and my son is a scaredy-cat, who had fled to another city." Mingyu cursed inwardly and wanted nothing more than to shoot a bullet into the man who was calling himself his father. 

"Honey, please let's take a walk around the lake," Wonwoo tried again to get him away as Mingyu´s uncle stormed the stage, grabbing his father. "I'd like to know why my own son is such a coward, running away from his responsibilites. Why is he-" they couldn´t hear anymorr, because someone really smart had turned the music on again while Mingyu´s uncle had finally dragged his father away from the stage. 

Wonwoo let go of Mingyu´s arm. "Wait here," he muttered angry and before the younger could figure out what his boyfriend was up to, the latter started walking straight towards his father.

"No, no, no, that's not good," Mingyu whispered following after him. 

"What do you think you are doing right now old jerk?" Wonwoo attacked his father as Mingyu´s uncle turned around to him in shock. 

"Fuck off, toyboy. This has nothing to do with you," Mingyu´s father replied and moved his arms around as if Wonwoo was a mosquito, he could get rid of like. 

"You are a disgrace to your son and to your ex-wife and to all your relatives. Do you even understand that? You are lucky that your son has developed into such a wonderful human being, even though you are like scum." 

Mingyu reached for his boyfriends arm, fearing that this situation could escalate very quickly. Although the music was loud and other guests didn't notice them arguing in the corner, a fight would quickly change the good mood. 

"Get help and try to change your life, before it is too late. Don't talk bullshit about Mingyu or you'll regret it,“ Wonwoo hissed. 

Mingyu´s father stepped closer, clenching his fist. „Are you crazy? Do you want a good beating?“ he threatened while Mingyu pulled Wonwoo away so his father couldn't get to him. 

"How dare you talk so disrespectfully to me, huh?" he yelled, but luckily he couldn't overpower the music. "Who are you anyway, talking to me like that you little fucker?“ 

Mingyu pulled at Wonwoo´s arm to get him away from his raging father, but his boyfriend didn´t budge. "You should earn the respect first," he hissed. 

"Come here, you bastard," Mingyu´s father shouted while lunging forward, but was held back by his uncle. "Hey, calm down, Pao!"

Mingyu took the chance to drag Wonwoo away from the scene. He was pulling towards the lake, ignoring the olders objections. "Let go of me." 

"No." 

"Mingyu, let go of me." 

„Forget it.“

"Let go of me. I wasn't finished with this bastard." Wonwoo started to pull, trying to get away from Mingyu's grip.

He turned around, facing him. „Stop it, please!“

They had arrived at the shore of the lake, far enough from the guests and his father. "Calm down."

"No! What is this asshole of father thinking by treating you like that, huh? How did he dare, standing in front of the microphone and talking so bad about you in front of all the guests!“ 

Wonwoo moved but Mingyu grabbed his arms, pulling him into a tight hug. "Calm down, babe. It's all right. I am okay." 

Wonwoo tried to free himself from his embrace, but Mingyu didn't loosen his hold and finally his boyfriend gave up. "You are the most amazing person I know. How dare he talk about you like you are scum?" he murmured into Mingyu´s chest while tightly wrapping his arms around his waist.

Mingyu patted his back to calm him down. "It's all right. He can't offend me with his words anymore. Don´t worry. I'm really fine." He felt bad that Wonwoo had witnessed all of that and almost regretted, taking him to the wedding. But when Wonwoo leaned back in his arms to look at him with his pouty face, Mingyu was glad that he was with him right now. 

"I love you so fucking much,“ Wonwoo mumbled and Mingyu nudged his nose.

"I know." Wonwoo pouted again and Mingyu leaned forward to kiss him. 

"Please calm down again. It's really all right,“ he whispered as Wonwoo nodded, glancing up at him with big soft eyes. 

"You know you're too good for this bad world, don't you?" 

Mingyu smiled, kissing him on the nose. "You are telling me this often enough, babe." 

Wonwoo closed his eyes as Mingyu gave him another kiss on the lips. "But do you believe me?" he asked. 

Mingyu nodded. "Of course. I can't even be humble at all because you praise me so much," he replied, kissing him again and again and again until Wonwoo finally kissed back, wrapping his hands around his neck. His boyfriend moaned when Mingyu shoved his tongue inside his mouth, pulling him even closer.

"Restroom?" Wonwoo asked as they let go of each other to catch their breath. 

"Restroom," Mingyu replied with a grin. 

**END of season 1-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg..it is really finished! I hope the ending was not too abrupt?  
> This story kept me pretty busy, like almost every day for the past weeks...but i was so into it that i couldnt stop writing.  
> Of course you, my dear readers, keep me motivated all the time -especially because of your sweet comments!! Thank you so much for that! 💋❤
> 
> I don't know when I will start a new story, but I am pretty sure, that it will happen sooner than later. I was already thinking about a best friend mw fic, but not sure yet..there are a lot of these on this site already. 
> 
> If you have any ideas, feel free to leave a comment! Not promising to actually write a story because of your suggestions, but maybe it will help me to get to a good plot.
> 
> Take care and stay healthy! Love, meanie_nim♡


	25. Author's Note ###

Surprise surprise. 💥

Ready for season 2? 

More fluff, more drama and more action (and some angst) is awaiting you!

First chapter of Special unit- special bond II is coming soon!

-

I edited the first season- it was one of my first stories and as I think, pretty poorly written. So i kind of beta read my own fic^^ Mostly grammar, structure and syntax- maybe a little more fluff here and there but the main plot of the story stayed the same! 😉

♡ meanie_nim


	26. Sequel

First chapter of Special unit, special bond II is finally out! 💥

As some of you asked me to link it- you can find the sequel right [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378348/chapters/53465164)

**Author's Note:**

> Like the idea? Let me know :)


End file.
